DW Alternative: L'Heure des Choix
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Dans cet épisode spécial faisant suite à la saison 8 de DW Alternative, le Docteur et Clara voient leur passé menacé, et par conséquence, leur propre existence. Mais dans son combat face à des anciens ennemis plus que dangereux, il devra faire des choix impossibles, s'allier avec celui qu'il est loin de porter dans son cœur, et faire face à sa plus grande peur...
1. Prologue: Avertir?

Le jeune homme entra dans la grotte avec appréhension. Quelques flammes éclairaient son visage juvénile, ses légères mèches châtains qui retombaient sur son front lisse, mais la capuche qu'il gardait sur sa tête assombrissait sa figure, qui, de toute manière, formait un masque de neutralité cachant tant une incompréhension qu'une curiosité.

La grotte était, finalement, peu éclairée. Quelques torches suffisaient à illuminer les murs de roches et de gels qui abritaient le Conseil. Ils étaient là, une vingtaine de Oods, ces créatures à la peau tannée, sans cheveux, aux yeux orangés munis d'une simple pupille noire, et surtout au visage sans bouche. Cette organe était remplacé chez les Oods par un amas de tentacules, dont l'une s'étendait jusqu'à un petit cerveau secondaire. Chez les anciens esclaves Oods, qui travaillaient pour les humains, ce cerveau et cette tentacule avaient été remplacés par un filin blanc et une sphère capable de traduire les langages et de communiquer. Mais cela ne servait à rien ici, car tous communiquaient via télépathie, et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme entendit les voix des Oods dans son esprit.

« _Approchez, Étranger, et asseyez-vous. Prenez place dans le conseil, face à l'ainé._

La silhouette encapuchonnée, habillée d'une sorte de cape, comme le serait un voyageur, s'exécuta, s'agenouillant au sol, et retira le capuchon, révélant son visage à l'assemblée: le visage du jeune Adrian Sparrow.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? demanda-t-il à l'Ainé, le chef du Conseil.

- _Nous vous avons convoqué, Étranger, et vous êtes venu par vous même. _

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir convoqué?

- _Car nous voyons, Étranger. À nouveau, nous voyons. Le Temps, l'Espace, les Êtres et l'Univers entier._

- Comment est-ce que... Et pourquoi à nouveau?

- _Cela nous est déjà arrivé_, expliqua un autre Ood. _Nous en avions averti le Docteur, et..._

- Alors avertissez le Docteur, dans ce cas. Je ne suis pas là pour guérir vos problèmes télépathiques, quels qu'ils soient, et...

- _Nous ne pouvons le prévenir,_ coupa l'Ainé. _La dernière fois, cela le concernait déjà bien trop, mais nous n'en avions pas conscience. Pas autant que cette fois-ci. Le Docteur est menacé, et les menaces surgiront tant de l'ombre que de la lumière._

- Vous pourriez essayer de rendre vos paroles un peu plus claires? claqua Adrian. Vous êtes bien trop... diffus, nébuleux, dans ce que vous dîtes!

- _Nous le sommes, car nous ne comprenons pas tout. Nous ressentons, voyons et entendons, mais c'est ainsi que nous comprenons. Nous n'utilisons pas de paroles pour transcrire ces sensations._

- Alors montrez-moi, dans ce cas.

- _Cela est trop dangereux pour un non-Ood. Si vous pouvez voir et entendre à travers nous, jamais vous ne pourrez ressentir. Concentrez-vous sur les explications que nous allons tenter de vous donner._

- Je vois... lâcha le jeune homme avec déception.

Il ferma les yeux, et prit plusieurs profondes respirations, et se débarrassa de toutes ses pensées superflues. Il rouvrit ses paupières après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, et regarda l'ainé dans les yeux.

- Allez-y.

- _Bien. Nous savons votre dessein, nous savons votre mission, celle que vous vous imposez. Vous voulez protéger le Docteur._

- Oui... admit Adrian.

- _Nous ne savons pas pourquoi vous souhaitez cela, mais nous sentons que vos raisons sont fortes, mais menacées._

- Comment ça? demanda Adrian, inquiet.

- _Le Temps saigne, Étranger, il saigne, et nous voyons en son travers, en son avant et son après, dans les futurs et les passés._

- "Les" futurs et passés? répéta le jeune homme avec étonnement

- _Oui. Nous les voyons apparaître et disparaître. Tant de choix, de possibilités. Mais surtout, nous voyons un combat. Le Temps se bat._

- Contre qui?

- _Lui-même. Le Temps se combat. Mais il ne peux y avoir qu'un vainqueur._

- Quand vous dîtes que le temps se combat, vous parlez des passés et futurs, c'est ça?

- _Oui, je pense. Il y a une portion du Temps qui est fragile, un champ de bataille d'une ampleur incroyable, un champ de bataille qui se combat lui-même. Et dans cela..._

- Dans cela?

- _Nous voyons une cabine bleue. Nous voyons des colères, des choix, des tentations... Des paradoxes inexistants. Et nous voyons une force destructrice. La plus destructrice de toutes._

Une certaine peur se dénotait dans les yeux du jeune Adrian. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il sentait que tout cela était d'une importance capitale.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer?

- _Le combat n'est pas achevé, mais si ce que nous voyons s'avère être exact, si ce que nous sentons est bien interprété, alors les conséquences les plus probables seraient dramatiques. _

- Dramatique à quel point? demanda la voix angoissée du seul non-Ood de l'endroit.

- _Nous avons senti les conséquences, nous les avons vues, et entendues. Nous avons pu poser des mots sur l'issue du combat. Nos sensations sont devenues mots, sans que nous l'ayons voulu._

- Vous pouvez donc me montrer. N'est-ce pas?

- _Il reste cependant des sensations que seul un Ood peut sentir sans danger._

- Je prends le risque.

L'Ainé regarda autour de lui, et semblait chercher un avis à travers le conseil. Après quelques secondes, il reposa son regard sur le jeune homme, et tendit ses mains sur ses cotés. Il fut imité par tout le monde, et le conseil et leur invité formaient désormais une chaîne.

- _Vous allez voir des images dont l'horreur dépasse notre propre entendement. Nous sentons l'horreur, mais ne la comprenons pas. Et sur ces images s'impriment des mots. Vous les entendrez dans votre esprit. Surtout, ne paniquez pas. Vous ressentirez de la souffrance, de la détresse, et à un autre niveau, l'horreur due aux conséquences désastreuses de ce qui va arriver. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit des souvenirs d'un homme, dans ses derniers moments, mais l'horreur dont nous vous parlons ne fait pas partie du souvenir. Elle est causée par ce souvenir. _

- Je ne comprends pas.

- _Nous ne comprenons pas plus. Même la prophétie que nos esprits ont créée, ces mots... Même ces mots, nous ne comprenons pas leur sens. Nous savons que cela concerne le Docteur, que des dangers le menacent. Vous êtes le plus à même de comprendre nos visions, et d'aider le Docteur._ »

Les yeux de l'Ainé devinrent rouges. Le champ télépathique prenait de la puissance. Adrian ferma les yeux, et se sentit disparaître. Son corps n'existait plus, les sensations de la pierre sur ses jambes étaient parties. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

_Après Minuit, tout recommence_

Il levait la tête. Ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau une image trouble de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et l'atmosphère brûlante des environs n'arrangeait pas les choses. Toutes ses sensations étaient brouillées.

_Le Passé et l'Avenir dansent_

Il sentait comme des dizaines de lames sous son ventre, un goût de terre mouillée agressait sa langue, et les odeurs de sueur et de brûlé se mêlaient en un étrange assortiment dans ses narines. Mais malgré toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillaient, il entendait parfaitement un étrange bruit. Un bruit qui n'existait pas. Une absence de bruit. Un silence de mort.

_Avec le Temps qui se combat_

Il tendit sa main ensanglantée devant lui, et cria à l'aide sans espoir, sans même savoir pourquoi. C'est là que l'horreur frappa. L'horreur du destin changé de l'Univers. Au-dessus du désespoir, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la boue et du sang. C'était l'horreur inexplicable qui prévalait. L'horreur et le manque énorme de quelque chose. L'absence du plus important.

_Après Minuit vient l'Heure des Choix_

La main retomba. La vision du jeune homme se brouilla, mais l'horreur de cet Univers resta avec lui lorsqu'il retrouva les sensations de son corps. Et alors il couru. Il se leva brusquement, et se mit à courir, la peur au ventre, l'horreur dans les os et les mots résonnants dans sa tête. L'horrible prophétie dont il commençait à comprendre le sens...

.

_Après Minuit, tout recommence_

_Le Passé et l'Avenir dansent_

_Avec le Temps qui se combat_

_Après Minuit vient l'Heure des Choix_

_._


	2. Chapitre 1: S'aimer?

**.**

**L'HEURE DES CHOIX**

**Première Partie: Les Plaines de Trenzalore**

**.**

La cloche sonna et vrilla les oreilles des élèves de la Coal Hill Secondary School. Les étudiants de Miss Oswald, bien qu'ils appréciaient, pour la plupart, les leçons de leur professeur, se précipitèrent sur leurs affaires pour les ranger au plus vite dans leurs sacs, et au milieu de ce brouhaha, la jeune professeur de lettres tenta de rappeler quelques instructions aux élèves encore attentifs à ses paroles.

« N'oubliez pas que je veux votre commentaire du monologue d'Hamlet pour vendredi!

Certains le notèrent, d'autres étaient déjà partis. Le reste de la classe se vida en l'espace d'une quinzaine de seconde, laissant Clara seule dans sa salle de classe.

Elle attrapa quelques feuilles de papier qu'elle rangea machinalement dans une pochette, et se retourna vers le tableau blanc, entreprenant d'effacer son cours, intitulé "Hamlet, Acte IV scène 4, La Futilité des Guerres".

- Die Sinnlosigkeit des Krieges... lança une voix au fond de la classe.

La jeune Clara se retourna, et aperçut un homme blond lui sourire de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle le connaissait parfaitement: Paul Oane, collègue et bien plus car affinités. Il s'agissait, comme ses dernières paroles le laissaient sous-entendre, d'un professeur d'allemand de la Coal Hill School. Grand, cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, il affichait un visage totalement confiant et heureux.

- Aurais-je l'honneur d'entendre la traduction, professeur? demanda Clara malicieusement.

- Retournez-vous donc et lisez sur votre tableau, mademoiselle Oswald.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers le coté et essaya de se rappeler ce qui était écrit sur le tableau, et découvrit donc que la traduction s'avérait être le titre de son cours.

- C'est dans Hamlet, hein? lut Oane en se rapprochant d'elle. Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais lu.

En disant cela, il arriva devant la jeune femme et plaça ses mains dans le bas du dos de sa petite-amie.

- Moi non plus, si tu veux tout savoir... répondit-elle en lançant un petit rire.

Le jeune professeur se pencha en avant, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Clara. Il eut à peine le temps de relever sa tête que la jeune fille avait déjà placé ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour ramener la bouche de son bien-aimé près de la sienne, et elle se mit alors à l'embrasser langoureusement. Paul fut surpris, sur le coup, et tenta presque de se dégager, mais il se laissa aller. Et après quelques secondes de cette étreinte modérément passionnée qui permettait de reconnaître les couples viables, ceux qui ne brûlaient pas d'une passion Shakespearienne mais qui s'aimaient bien assez, au bout de ces quelques secondes, donc, la porte située vers l'avant de la classe, sur le même mur que l'autre, s'ouvrit à la volée, et un homme en noir et blanc apparut, les bras croisés, portant dans une main deux rectangles de papier cartonné doré, et souriant comme un enfant recevant un gros bonbon.

- Clara, devinez ce que je nous ai trouvé! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Les deux professeurs s'arrachèrent l'un de l'autre brusquement, et Oswald se cacha presque derrière son "collègue" tant elle était surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'agrippait à la chemise de Paul, mais elle voyait parfaitement qui venait d'entrer, et sa surprise se muait peu à peu en colère.

- Docteur?

- Oh... hoqueta le nouvel arrivant. Je suppose que j'arrive au mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas?

- Docteur!

Clara lâcha le professeur d'allemand et frappa le bureau avec le plat de sa main, toute énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici!? s'écria-t-elle.

- Je viens vous voir... Nous sommes jeudi midi, vous terminez la semaine, non?

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas attendre que je vienne ou m'appeler, comme d'habitude?

- Probablement, mais je pensais que cela pouvait vous faire plaisir que je vienne en personne. Apparemment, je me trompais.

- Mais vous n'avez pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer?

- Excusez-moi... coupa Oane. Qui êtes-vous?

- Le Docteur, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Et vous?

- Paul Oa...

- STOP! interrompit Clara. Docteur, ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie sentimentale en tentant de parler avec Paul, est-ce que c'est clair? Cela ne regarde que moi.

- Nous faisons légèrement connaissance, s'offusqua le Docteur. C'est la moindre des choses.

Oane se tourna vers Clara et lança un regard qui signifiait clairement "Qui c'est ce type et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé avant?". La professeur de lettres lança un soupir de découragement, et inventa une explication.

- C'est un ami de ma belle-mère... Obnubilé par ma vie privée, comme elle. Attends, je m'en occupe.

La jeune femme s'approcha du Docteur et le repoussa à l'extérieur, dans le couloir, et referma la porte, laissant Oane seul dans la salle de classe. Le corridor, heureusement, était vide, mais malgré cela, elle ne parla pas à haute-voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin? chuchota-t-elle avec agitation.

- J'ai deux billets pour l'in...

- Je m'en fiche de ça, c'est pas comme si on pouvait être en retard à quoi que ce soit.

- Certes, concéda le Docteur. Mais moi, j'ai attendu un certain temps pour avoir ces billets, et ils valent une petite fortune.

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes riche?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'argent, en fait. C'est assez long à expliquer, et... de toute façon, vous n'y comprendriez pas grand chose.

- Dîtes tout de suite que je suis blonde! s'offusqua Clara.

Le Docteur ne releva pas "l'insulte" que sa compagne de route venait de proférer, bien qu'il n'approuvait pas le rapprochement "blonde = neurones en moins". Il regarda la jeune anglaise avec un regard légèrement insistant, et après quelques soupirs et une légère réflexion, elle acquiesça de la tête.

- OK, je viens. Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une virée avec le TARDIS. Parce qu'ici je suis loin de m'ennuyer. C'est juste que je veux pas vous laisser seul trop longtemps, vous pourriez vouloir me remplacer.

Même si elle riait légèrement, elle n'avait pas totalement menti en disant cela. Elle s'inquiétait surtout que le Seigneur du Temps sorte de ses gonds en son absence, et elle savait que les conséquences pouvaient être inimaginables.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne le lui avouerait jamais.

- Bon, attendez deux secondes, je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je le fuis, chuchota-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte de la salle de classe.

Le Docteur acquiesça de la tête. Clara se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit et fit passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Bon, Paul, je dois y aller, désolé. Y a un truc avec ma belle-mère, c'est assez compliqué...

- D'accord... Bon, et bien, à tout à l'heure?

- Plutôt à demain, mais bon, je vais essayer de faire vite, donc, à tout à l'heure! »


	3. Chapitre 2: Réécrire?

L'atmosphère chaleureuse dégagée par la colonne lumineuse orangée placée au milieu de la salle de contrôle rassura Clara. Elle était un peu stressée depuis que le Docteur avait débarqué sans prévenir dans la salle de classe, et encore plus lorsqu'elle eut appris que le TARDIS était stationné dans la cour de la Coal Hill School.

Le Docteur claqua des doigts, et les deux portes de la cabine se fermèrent.

« Bon, quels tickets vous m'avez trouvé? demanda la professeur tandis que le Seigneur du Temps appuyait sur quelques boutons sur une des petites consoles située au niveau des barrières.

- Billets, pas tickets.

- Bon, billets pour quoi?

- L'inauguration de l'A470! lança-t-il joyeusement en ressortant les deux rectangles dorés.

- Une... autoroute...

La jeune fille soupira de dépit et s'écroula dans un des sièges qui entourait la console principale.

- Clara, quand je dis A470, je parle de l'Airbus A470.

- Oh... Le vol inaugural...

- Oui. Au XXIIème siècle, bien entendu.

- Vous aviez rien pour le Boeing 888? lança la jeune fille avec humour.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer, et essayez de comprendre à quel point ça a été difficile d'obtenir ces billets. Surtout que je suis tombé sur River après, et que j'ai du batailler pour l'empêcher d'y aller avec moi.

- Vous avez croisé River? s'exclama Clara.

- Oui. Juste avant de venir vous voir, je l'ai déposée sur un site de fouilles.

- Oh... je vois. Bon, pour le vol, je suis d'accord. Mais j'espère que c'est un bon avion.

- Oh que oui, et nous avons des billets pour la classe affaires!

- Même pas la première classe? s'offusqua la compagne.

- Oh, vous n'allez pas râler, vous avez un billet pour le premier vol du meilleur long-courrier des 5 siècles à venir!

Le Docteur appuya sur quelques boutons, vérifia quelque chose sur un des écrans de la console et finalement, tira la grande manette de dématérialisation. Le TARDIS lâcha un bruit sourd puis commença à s'envoler dans le vortex, lançant sa respiration mécanique, mais au bout de quelques secondes, une grande secousse frappa le vaisseau. Le Docteur fut déséquilibré mais réussit à se rattraper à la console, tandis que Clara fut expulsée de son siège. Et dans la pièce, les tremblements continuaient encore et encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'écria la jeune femme alors que la cloche du cloître commençait à retentir.

- Je sais pas!

Clara se releva, et recula brusquement lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se passait devant elle. Au milieu de la console, le rotor temporel était redevenu bleu, voire blanc, et il semblait se décomposer. Comme si chaque rayon de lumière s'arrachait à lui, mais revenait comme des élastiques. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la situation semblait empirer. C'était toute la colonne centrale, dont le verre, qui semblait s'arracher à elle-même, formant comme des filaments incurvés encore accrochés à la rotonde et à la console, qui tentaient d'échapper à la réalité de leur forme. Mais tous revenaient à leur position d'origine pour s'arracher à nouveau. La forme que le rotor commençait à prendre remémorait étrangement quelque chose à Clara.

Le Docteur repris son équilibre et s'agrippa à la console, tout en fixant avec une certaine terreur un écran accroché au rotor "mutant".

- Docteur! insista Clara, répétant implicitement sa question.

- C'est... C'est notre passé... murmurait le Seigneur du Temps. Notre passé est en train de changer!

- QUOI?

L'alien se mit à courir autour de la console, frappant des boutons, réglant des interrupteurs et activant quelques légers leviers. Il n'y avait, heureusement, pas d'étincelles. Juste des secousses et le rotor qui se dilatait et s'arrachait de plus en plus. Mais à cela commençait à s'ajouter d'autres changements. Le son de la cloche, tout d'abord, devenait de plus en plus rauque, et la pièce s'assombrissait, les lumières des parois s'éteignant peu à peu. Et lesdites parois semblaient désormais plus épaisses à certains endroits. Ces épaisseurs formaient comme des lignes, et on aurait dit que d'énormes veines entre les murs commençaient à en sortir. À s'arracher des parois.

- J'ai retrouvé le point de divergence! souffla le Docteur. On a plus qu'à y remonter. Enfin, le rejoindre.

- De quoi?

- Le point de divergence! Le moment de notre passé qui a été modifié!

Le Seigneur du Temps poussa brusquement la manette principale de la console, et le TARDIS lança sa respiration mécanique. Le souffle de fer ne se répéta pas, et fut coupé par un bruit sourd et une secousse. Les deux occupants de la cabine furent jetés au sol, et perdirent leurs esprits pendant quelques secondes...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur fut le premier à se relever, et il le fit lentement, prudemment, regardant avec appréhension le rotor temporel. Celui-ci était passé au rouge, éclairant l'endroit d'une lumière apeurante.

- Clara? Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta-t-il sans cesser de fixer la console.

- Oui, maugréa la professeur en se massant l'arrière du crane. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

- Nous sommes revenus quelque part dans notre passé. Un événement qui a été changé. Ou qui est menacé de changement.

- Comment c'est possible, ça?

- Pour le découvrir, il va falloir sortir d'ici et voir ce qu'il y a dehors, même si j'ai l'étrange sensation que ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sympathique du monde.

Clara se releva en s'agrippant à la console mécanique, et s'aperçut que le rotor était redevenu "normal". Il était solide et fait de six néons entourés par une cage de verre, en tout cas. Mais la lumière rouge qu'il diffusait dans le TARDIS était loin d'être rassurante, même en l'absence du son de la cloche du cloître. Et les lampes autour de la console, celles incrustées dans les murs de la plateforme surélevée entourant le centre de la pièce, ne s'étaient pas rallumées, bien que les parois étaient désormais lisses.

Le TARDIS semblait être mort.

- Est-ce qu'il est éteint? demanda Clara avec une certaine angoisse dans sa voix.

- Non, il est plutôt en veille, répondit simplement le Docteur. Allez, venez, ne perdons pas de temps.

Le Seigneur du Temps se dirigea vers la porte, la poussa de ses mains pour qu'elles s'ouvrent vers l'extérieur (le TARDIS préférait qu'on l'ouvre comme ça, le Docteur le savait très bien, et il ne souhaitait pas le ou la brusquer), et sortit dans un corridor métallique. Clara le suivit, et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise en voyant où ils avaient atterris. Un couloir fait de métal gris-bleu, légèrement illuminé par des lumières coincées dans des hexagones comme sculptés dans les murs... Et une atmosphère qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Docteur... On a pas atterri dans le TARDIS, quand même?

- Il semblerait que si... lâcha amèrement l'alien en sortant son tournevis. Mais, même si c'est possible, je ne crois pas que le TARDIS ait atterri dans son propre espace-temps actuel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Qu'on a atterri dans un TARDIS du passé?

- D'une certaine façon...

Le Seigneur du Temps balayait l'endroit de son tournevis, et regardait l'appareil comme s'il lisait des réponses que personne d'autre ne pouvait lire.

- Sauf que nous sommes dans l'espace-temps extérieur. L'espace-temps où se trouve la Terre, Androzani, Rémox et tout le reste, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin, nous y sommes partiellement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? s'inquiéta la compagne du Docteur.

- Le TARDIS possède son propre espace-temps, sa propre dimension, c'est pour ça qu'il est plus grand à l'intérieur. Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale, souvenez-vous! Sauf qu'ici, l'intérieur est dans la même dimension que l'extérieur, comme pour une maison, un immeuble ou une voiture.

- Donc ça veux dire qu'il est aussi grand à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, c'est ça? Comme sur...

- Oui, coupa l'alien en soupirant fortement. Clara, nous sommes sur les plaines de Trenzalore. »


	4. Chapitre 3: Explorer?

La porte métallique s'ouvrit sur les deux voyageurs temporels, qui commençaient leur exploration du TARDIS géant. Le Docteur pointait son tournevis en avant, analysant tout ce qui passait à portée, tandis que Clara utilisait la fonction lampe-torche de son téléphone pour améliorer l'éclairage du couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Je ne comprends pas, Docteur... Si vous n'êtes pas mort sur Trenzalore, comment ce futur de la planète peut-il exister?

- Il a existé un jour, il peut bien exister à nouveau, non?

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil! Si cette version de Trenzalore existe, cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous régénérer, et si vous n'avez pas réussi à vous régénérer, vous ne pouvez pas être ici, en chair et en os, à soniquer tout ce qui vous passe sous la main!

- Méli-mélo spatio-temporel, Clara. Souvenez-vous de Clarisse Sparrow... Si vous aviez été sauvée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir existé, mais pourtant elle existait encore.

- Mais c'est parce qu'on contenait le paradoxe, elle et moi. Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous contenez le paradoxe?

- Je ne pense pas. Pas entièrement, en tout cas. C'est compliqué à expliquer, et pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.

"_L'homme qui n'arrête jamais de courir..." _

Les voyageurs temporels sursautèrent en entendant le murmure qui venait de parcourir le couloir.

- C'était quoi, ça? s'inquiéta Clara.

- Un murmure de mon passé... indiqua le Docteur avec une légère colère dans la voix. Un souvenir. Un mauvais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que...

- Les champs télépathiques fuient, coupa le Seigneur du Temps. Comme la dimension relative qui contient l'intérieur. Une fuite de taille, comme vous le savez, étend la dimension extérieure pour l'adapter à l'intérieur, mais en faisant ainsi, elle déchire les champs télépathiques, déjà fragilisés par le manque d'énergie.

- Les champs télépathiques... Ceux qui traduisent nos paroles?

- Oui, et ceux qui attrapent nos souvenirs. Lorsque nos pensées sont puissantes, le champ télépathique les détecte et elles en font alors partie. Impossible de les consulter, bien sûr, mais elles existent bien, elles sont là, dans l'air qui nous entoure.

- Et elles fuient. Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas y faire attention.

- Surtout pas. Si vous y prêtez attention, vu la profondeur à laquelle nous nous enfonçons, vous allez faire plus que les entendre. Vous allez les ressentir, les voir... Et cela pourrait être dangereux, car il n'y a pas que MES souvenirs là-dedans.

Le Docteur et Clara continuèrent donc leur exploration, et au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les murmures les assaillirent. "_Un jour..._" Le Seigneur du Temps était presque sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très clair dans les parties encore multidimensionnelles du TARDIS, quelque chose qui pouvait les aider à comprendre ce qui se passait. "_Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'..._". Un étrange grondement semblait se propager depuis les entrailles du vaisseau. Un grondement mécanique et inquiétant. "_Courez..._"

- Clara, vous qui avez exploré le TARDIS... Qu'y a-t-il de ce coté là?

La jeune femme regarda dans le couloir latéral que le Docteur venait de montrer avec son tournevis. Il était bien éclairé, elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'utiliser son téléphone.

- Ici? J'en sais rien, si vous voulez tout savoir. Je ne me rappelle plus de tous les recoins.

"_Je suis le Méchant Loup!_"

- Ouh, en voilà une qui sonne bien... remarqua Clara. C'est assez inquiétant, quand même. Vous avez déjà dit ça?

- Dire quoi?

- "Je suis le méchant loup!" répéta la jeune fille avec une voix grave et en faisant de grands gestes.

- Ce n'était pas exactement...

"_Je veux pas partir!_"

Le silence s'abattit. Ne restaient plus que les murmures. On entendait des "_Nous changeons tous..._" et des "_Je ne vous laisserai pas m'arrêter maintenant!_", mais aucun ne contrebalançait la force du souvenir précédent. À cette profondeur, le souvenir était puissant, et plus qu'un murmure, c'était un ressentiment qui avait traversé les deux voyageurs temporels. Clara ne se sentait pas bien. Elle était en proie à un mal-être indéfinissable et à une pression incroyable. C'était plus que de la tristesse. Bien plus.

- Ne restons pas là... Il faut avancer dans ce couloir, mon tournevis sent qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

- Je suis d'accord.

"_Ils seront les Dieux de cet univers. Et je serai leur maître._"

Clara fronça les sourcils, mais le Docteur l'attrapa par le bras et lui montra une porte sur le coté du couloir, d'où s'échappait une lumière.

- Regardez, cette lumière ne devrait pas être là, le TARDIS ayant besoin d'économiser de l'énergie. Pareil pour toutes les lampes du couloir. Allez, venez.

Les voyageurs temporels se dirigèrent vers la porte métallique, et le Seigneur du Temps l'ouvrit de son tournevis sonique. Elle comportait un hublot, mais on ne pouvait voir à travers celui-ci qu'une simple lumière jaune-orangée. Lorsque le passage fut entièrement "dégagé", les deux visiteurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce mystérieuse.

Il s'agissait d'un gymnase. Un grand gymnase, dont le sol de bois était rempli de lignes colorées indiquant les différents terrains, et dans lequel pouvaient se jouer, entre autre, du football, du handball, du volleyball, du badminton, du frisbee et même des concours de yoyo gravitationnel. Sur la droite, en face de la porte, se trouvaient des gradins de bois, qui s'étalonnaient sur huit niveaux. On y accédait par le terrain du gymnase, et la porte faisait donc face à l'espèce de mur de bois vernis, clair et jaune qu'ils formaient. Au-dessus des gradins, des portes permettaient d'accéder à d'autres couloirs du TARDIS, et de l'autre coté du terrain se trouvaient d'autres portes menant à des vestiaires ou à d'autres parties du vaisseau. Le tout était fermé en hauteur par un toit de verre sensé envoyer une atmosphère diurne à l'intérieur de la pièce, tout comme les hautes fenêtres présentes tout autour de la salle au niveau des derniers gradins. Mais rien n'affichait un beau ciel bleu et une lumière solaire. Les fenêtres étaient noires et mortes, tandis que le toit vouté lançait une lumière d'un jaune-blanc un peu partout.

- Vous avez un gymnase?

- Vous êtes si surprise? s'étonna le Docteur. Vous êtes sensée savoir qu'il peut y avoir plein de choses, là-dedans.

- Peut-être, mais... Je veux dire, y a pas d'équipe à affronter, on peut pas mettre de spectateurs, et puis... il est vieux, ce gymnase. Pour moi il est plutôt contemporain, mais vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il y a pas eu des évolutions!

- Oh, si, il y en a eu. J'ai un gymnase à lumière, mais il est à l'autre bout du TARDIS. Le sol est gris et lorsqu'on veux jouer à un sport, les lignes du terrain s'illuminent pour les délimiter. Très utile au badminton, parce qu'il peut dire si le volant est sorti du terrain ou non. Il fait arbitre à lui tout seul.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, dans ce cas?

- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer! Nous cherchons à savoir qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que notre passé soit changé.

- On devrait plutôt aller tout en haut, alors, dans la salle de commandes. Il y a votre ligne temporelle dedans.

- On s'en fiche, grogna le Docteur. C'est déjà assez dangereux d'être ici, on va pas en plus aller toucher le passé encore plus profond ne serait-ce qu'en s'approchant de cette ligne temporelle qui n'est plus la mienne. Puisque, comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai survécu. Et puis le TARDIS nous a amené ici, pas en haut.

- Il n'a pas résisté, d'ailleurs. La dernière fois, il nous a coincés en orbite.

- Cette fois, il s'en fiche, parce que même s'il est dans son propre cadavre, il comprend que c'est la seule manière de survivre.

- Survivre à quoi?

- Bon, les lumières sont allumées, et quelqu'un a du le faire... lança le Docteur pour changer de sujet. Donc quelqu'un est dans le coin. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le terrain. Vous, occupez-vous des gradins.

Clara n'insista pas, et se dirigea vers les escaliers de bois traversant les espaces pour spectateurs, tandis que le Docteur se mit au centre du terrain et fit un tour complet sur lui-même en pointant son tournevis sonique vers le sol. Il se recula alors dans une cage de but, pointa l'appareil vers le sol, et le leva lentement pour finir par viser les buts opposés. Il couru alors à nouveau au centre du terrain, murmurant quelque chose pour lui-même et s'accroupit au milieu du cercle de peinture. Il attrapa alors le petit carré de métal situé à ses pieds, qu'on enlève parfois pour placer des mats ou poteaux, et une fois cela fait, il commença à enlever les lattes de bois devant lui. Une latte, une deuxième, une troisième. Il continua sur le coté, et après avoir enlevé une vingtaine de lattes, il avait fait un carré de taille modeste dans le sol du gymnase. Et à la place d'un sol, d'une charpente ou d'un trou, il y avait une sorte de métal incurvé et épais.

- Un tuyau... murmura le Docteur en analysant le trou avec son tournevis. Un tuyau large et épais, qui va de l'Oeil de l'Harmonie jusqu'à... jusqu'à quelque part?

Le Seigneur du Temps regarda plusieurs fois dans son tournevis, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui dire où allait le "tuyau".

Quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte métallique le fit sursauter. Il se releva et se retourna brusquement, pour voir que ce n'était que Clara qui venait d'entrer à nouveau par la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ah, Clara, c'est vous! J'ai eu peur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le couloir, je vous avait dit de vous occuper des gradins.

- Je suis toujours dans les gradins, vous savez! indiqua la jeune fille. »

La voix que venait d'entendre le Seigneur du Temps venait en effet des gradins. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers ce coté de la pièce, et vit sa compagne au milieu des bancs de bois vernis, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, et vit Clara s'avancer avec un regard surpris. Dans le gymnase du TARDIS, il y avait désormais deux Clara.


	5. Chapitre 4: Murmurer?

Le Docteur se disait qu'il était lent à la détente, parfois. La Clara qui l'avait accompagnée pendant son exploration des méandres du TARDIS était habillée de façon très simple: un jean, un T-Shirt et un perfecto de cuir noir. Celle qui venait d'entrer, elle, portait une sorte de tenue blanche légèrement moulante, d'un aspect assez futuriste (bien que le "futur" soit un concept tout relatif pour le Seigneur du Temps). Et elle semblait légèrement plus âgée. De plus, elle possédait une sorte de pistolet, accroché à sa ceinture, et un épais mais discret bracelet métallique ornait son bras droit.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle en sortant son arme et en la pointant en direction de l'alien.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

- Clara Oswin, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et vous?

- Le Docteur.

- Prouvez-le.

Le Seigneur du Temps pointa son tournevis sonique en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci regarda la petite diode verte s'allumer et s'éteindre au fil des bourdonnements, puis rabaissa son arme.

- D'accord, vous êtes le Docteur, excusez-moi.

- Et vous, vous n'êtes pas Clara, parce que la vraie Clara est à ma gauche, dans les gradins.

La nouvelle arrivante regarda dans la direction indiquée par le Seigneur du Temps et aperçut la jeune fille. Elles étaient en effet presque identiques.

- Docteur... Qui c'est? demanda la vraie Clara en pointant l'autre.

- Vous, ou du moins, une version de vous, répondit l'alien en regardant son tournevis. Une version incomplète. Un écho.

- Autant vous le dire tout de suite: oui, je suis bien un écho créé dans la chute de cette Clara dans votre ligne temporelle.

- Vous pouvez vous en souvenir? s'étonna la professeur de lettres. Enfin... tu, vous...

- En théorie, il n'y a que toi qui peux t'en souvenir, je pense. Et peut-être même te souvenir de ce que tout tes échos ont vécu, je n'en sais rien. Mais moi, je suis sensée avoir tout oublié.

- Comment vous en souvenez-vous, alors? hoqueta le Docteur, passablement intrigué.

- Nous sommes dans les profondeurs d'un TARDIS en train de fuir, vous savez. Mes souvenirs me reviennent presque automatiquement. Surtout ceux qui se sont déroulés ici et maintenant.

- Comment ça, "maintenant"? s'inquiéta Oswald.

- Oh, je vois... Vous n'êtes pas au courant.

- Ne me dîtes pas que je suis sensé être au-dessus! s'exclama le Docteur. Je veux dire, le moi du passé, le gamin au grand menton.

- Non, il n'est pas là. Du moins, pas encore. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un, ici, qui a pris le contrôle de l'endroit. Et ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Attendez, attendez... coupa la compagne du Docteur. Comment peux-tu être arrivée ici?

- Ce serait assez long à expliquer... Disons simplement que je viens d'une planète qui possède une technologie temporelle, et que les évènements ont fait que je DEVAIS venir ici.

Le Seigneur du Temps fit un signe à sa compagne pour qu'elle descende vers lui, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Lorsqu'elle fut juste à coté de lui, il se pencha sur le coté pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- Si cette "vous" a raison, alors il y a une quatrième personne ici.

- Une quatrième personne?

- Une personne ou une chose. Et cette chose semble vouloir changer notre passé, du moins, le mien, et par conséquent, le vôtre.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? lança l'écho à voix haute.

- Le tuyau! lâcha précipitamment le Docteur en se retournant. Il n'a rien à faire ici, il ne devrait pas exister. Et il transfère de l'énergie. Est-ce que vous avez une idée du pourquoi du comment?

- Ah, moi j'y suis pour rien, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Mais je l'ai découvert moi aussi, et j'ai tenté de suivre l'endroit où il se rendait, mais c'est impossible: trop long et tortueux. De toute façon, le truc qui reçoit l'énergie semble être inaccessible par les couloirs.

- Mais comment ce tuyau est arrivé ici? questionna la Clara en jean. Quelqu'un l'a construit à la main?

- Bien sûr que non... soupira le Docteur en se frappant la paume de la main droite contre son front. Il a été crée par le TARDIS, comme chaque pièce, chaque mur, chaque... latte de bois.

- Le TARDIS s'occupe de créer les choses, certes, mais c'est sur ordre de quelqu'un, rappela la Clara en blanc. Ce quelqu'un les crée grâce au TARDIS, il entre les commandes et elles s'exécutent. Et c'est ce quelqu'un que je cherche. Un moment, j'ai cru que c'était vous, mais vous semblez bien être le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'approcha un peu de l'écho, pour la regarder fixement, puis il sourit et lança.

- Il nous suffit donc d'aller dans la Salle de Contrôle, pour trouver qui a créé ce tuyau d'énergie, pourquoi est-il aussi gros et donc pourquoi a-t-on besoin de déplacer autant d'énergie depuis l'Oeil de l'Harmonie. Et par conséquent, vers où donc l'énergie est-elle transférée. Rien de plus simple.

- Si ce n'est que la Salle de Contrôle est loin au-dessus de nous et que la console n'existe plus... rappela Clara Oswald en lançant un petit sourire désolé. Elle a été remplacée par votre... ligne temporelle.

- Ah... Oui, c'est vrai... Oups...

- N'y a-t-il pas de salle de contrôle secondaire? interrogea l'autre Clara.

- Bien sûr, répondit le Docteur avec assurance. J'allais justement vous le dire. La salle secondaire doit se trouver encore plus profondément dans la partie encore multidimensionnelle du TARDIS. Celle qui est toujours plus grande à l'intérieur.

- Je peux vous accompagner?

- Bien sûr... hésita le Seigneur du Temps. Mais je crois que je vais devoir vous trouver un nom. Je n'ai pas envie de vous confondre avec Clara. Clara 2, ça vous va?

- Je préfèrerais Oswin! railla la jeune femme.

- Bien, dans ce cas... Clara, Oswin, suivez-moi. Je crois pouvoir retrouver le chemin. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

"_Des choses qui agissent contre tout ce en quoi nous croyons... Il faut les combattre!_"

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce souvenir. Les murmures continuaient de les assaillir. Heureusement, le Seigneur du Temps et ses deux Clara étaient particulièrement résistants psychologiquement. "_Est-ce la mort?_" Le murmure se répercuta, résonnant dans les oreilles des "explorateurs" par écho. La professeur de lettres fut traversée d'un frisson en l'entendant.

« Ne vous concentrez surtout pas sur les murmures! avertit le Docteur. À cette profondeur, ils pourraient prendre forme.

- J'essaye, j'essaye... répétait Oswald.

"_Quatre minutes? C'est énorme!... Je peux m'ennuyer, avoir besoin d'une télé, de quelques bouquins, quelqu'un pour jouer aux échecs? Tenez, amenez moi de quoi tricoter!_"

- Certains souvenirs semblent tout de même assez inoffensifs, remarqua Oswin. Et bizarres.

- Rien qu'en vous disant cela, vous vous concentrez dessus, et si vous cherchez une explication au sens des phrases, c'est encore pire. Surtout ici. Donc ignorez les comme le ferait... euh... une plante verte!

- Vous ne gagnerez pas, lâcha une voix masculine.

- Quoi?

Le Docteur, qui regardait l'écho de sa compagne, tourna sa tête pour voir droit devant lui, et s'arrêta immédiatement. Face à eux, à à peine quinze mètres de distance, se tenait un homme. D'apparence soignée, il avait des cheveux gris-noirs un petit peu longs, qui ne retombaient pas sur ses épaules mais qui restaient bien accrochés sur sa tête. De sa chevelure s'échappaient deux "pattes" ou "favoris" grisâtres, descendant jusqu'au niveau de sa lèvre supérieure (mais restant bien entendu sur les cotés de son visage). Il avait deux yeux bleus et une expression légèrement morose, comme s'il était drogué. Le Docteur prit quelque secondes pour le reconnaître.

- Qui est-ce, Docteur? questionna Oswin, angoissée.

- Un souvenir... Un murmure qui a pu prendre forme tout seul, tant les champs télépathiques sont puissants ici. Sûrement à cause de moi. Je n'aurais pas du mentionner les plantes...

- Pourquoi les plantes?

- Il s'agit d'Harrison Chase, le botaniste milliardaire fou. Ou millionnaire, j'ai oublié. Capable d'aider des plantes extra-terrestres à détruire les humains, tant que cela résulte en la végétalisation totale de la Terre. Et là, mieux vaut COURIR!

En effet, le visage du souvenir était passé de son air morose à un air déterminé. Il n'était pas en colère, mais la peur qu'il dégageait était équivalente.

- MOUREZ! criait-il tout en fixant le vide. Mourrez tous, herbivores! Les plantes doivent gagner! Et nous entrerons dans un nouveau monde! Silencieux et magnifique!

Les voyageurs temporels coururent jusqu'à atteindre un croisement en T. Ils partirent à droite, mais au bout de quelques secondes, un autre homme leur barra la route. Celui-ci était plus petit et trapu, et il ressemblait incroyablement à l'une des premières incarnations du Docteur. Cependant, ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses et plaqués sur son front, et son regard était des plus mauvais.

- Salamander! s'écria le Seigneur du Temps en s'arrêtant brusquement, nommant la menace et la rendant ainsi plus réelle.

- Ah, vous voilà... grogna "l'Ennemi du Monde". Cette fois, je vais vous tuer!

- Demi-tour!

Le "trio" se retourna et courut à toute vitesse pour retrouver le croisement en T. À leur droite, Chase était encore là à crier, ce qui les obligea à passer tout droit, retournant donc sur leur pas. Le Seigneur du Temps regarda derrière lui, et vit que son "sosie" les poursuivait. Et alors que celui-ci dépassait lui aussi le croisement, un autre souvenir prit forme.

- À L'ATTAQUE! cria une voix jeune et légèrement dérangée mentalement.

Le Docteur se retourna pour regarder devant lui et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une famille de quatre personnes habillées dans un style des années 1900-1910 et un rayon vert foncer en sa direction. Il se baissa, et le rayon le dépassa pour frapper Salamander derrière lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le désintégrer.

- À droite! ordonna le Docteur en pointant son tournevis vers une porte métallique du couloir, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le passage créé par l'appareil sonique en un éclair, suivies par l'alien qui referma le trou avec son tournevis. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un endroit sombre, éclairé par des torches, et fait de pierres. Autour d'eux se trouvaient des tonneaux de bois qui semblaient dater.

- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est la cave à vin! s'exclama Clara.

- Si... marmonna le Docteur. Du Vin Temporel, produit dans les vignes artificielles d'un TARDIS et gardé pendant quelques années dans des tonneaux. C'est quelque chose qui se vendait bien sur Gallifrey, à l'époque. Les voyages temporels peuvent changer le goût de façon très aléatoire et originale.

- Il y a une autre sortie? s'inquiéta Oswin.

- Il y a un accès à l'autre cave à vin, celle où les bouteilles sont stockées. Et de là, on peux accéder à un autre couloir.

Le Seigneur du Temps pris une torche et s'avança entre les rangées de tonneaux. Il n'utilisait plus cette cave depuis le début de la Guerre. La Grande Guerre du Temps. Elle avait donc perdu beaucoup en taille depuis. Il dépassa les premières rangées pour tourner à droite, et se retrouver dans l'artère principale. Celle-ci était traversée par vingts autres rangées perpendiculaires, qui s'étendaient à droite comme à gauche. Cela faisait donc une quarantaine de rangées de tonneaux. 1500 ans plus tôt, il y en avait plus de cent.

Au fond de la rangée se trouvait une porte en bois. Le Docteur l'ouvrit grâce à une grosse clef métallique cachée dans un faux tonneau à droite de l'ouverture, puis s'avança, suivi des deux Clara, qui admiraient le spectacle.

- Attention aux marches! avertit le Seigneur du Temps.

En effet, la porte menait à un étroit escalier de pierre. L'alien s'y engagea, regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'on le suivait bien, et au bout d'une bonne minute de montée, il atteignit une autre porte de bois, qu'il ouvrit avec la même clef, et pénétra dans l'autre cave.

Celle-ci semblait plus illuminée, mais le Docteur garda sa torche en main. Tout autour des visiteurs, il y avait des bouteilles, ou des choses ayant une forme à peu près similaire. On les trouvait dans ces espèces "d'étagères" de bois, faites d'espaces carrés vides, penchés sur 45°, dans lesquels on mettait les bouteilles (les carrés ressemblaient en fait à des losanges). On appelait ça des casiers à bouteilles. Et la pièce semblait bien grande.

- C'est une sacrée cave que vous avez là, Docteur... murmura Oswin.  
>- Et oui. Bien que lors de ma vie précédente, j'étais "fâché" avec l'alcool, que voulez-vous, on a ses périodes... Bref, j'y ai repris goût.<p>

- Vous êtes alcoolique? s'étonna Clara. Je le saurais depuis le temps.

- Alcoolique, moi? Fou, peut-être, mais alcoolique, jamais! J'ai du bon goût, c'est tout. Si je ne produis plus de Vin Temporel, que je ne produisais d'ailleurs qu'à mon usage personnel, je collecte toujours les bouteilles à travers l'univers. Mes incarnations un peu... "écossaises", étaient très fortes à ce niveau. Le mélodramatique aussi, d'ailleurs...

Le Docteur semblait dans un autre monde en se remémorant quelques souvenirs vinicoles. Alors qu'il passait devant quelques amphores, il s'arrêta et les montra aux deux Clara.

- Tenez, ce vin là provient d'un de mes voyages à Rome, quand j'étais bien plus jeune. Ou vieux, cela dépend du point de vue. Et les amphores à droite viennent de Gaule Romaine. De la Narbonnaise, pour être exact. Oh, et venez par ici.

Le Seigneur du Temps se déplaça dans une allée en montrant des ensembles de bouteilles partout autour.

- Ici, c'est du vin de la planète Peladon. Là, vous avez du bon Bourbon, avec quelques belles bouteilles "empruntées" en 1998. Et bien entendu, cette collection ne serait rien sans mes collections _frenchies_. Là-bas, j'ai du Bordeaux Blanc 2009, très mauvais choix, d'ailleurs. Une collection de Languedoc plutôt honnête, quelques Alsace, et surtout...

Le Seigneur du Temps s'avança entre deux casiers assez hauts qui atteignaient ses épaules, se pencha, et attrapa deux bouteilles de rouge, qu'il posa au-dessus de l'étagère.

- ... Du Bourgogne, les enfants. Du grand cru, et un Millésime de 2005. L'une des meilleures années. J'ai aussi un peu de 1963, bien qu'il soit un peu rude et qu'il vieillisse bizarrement. Un peu rude si on a l'habitude des vins du XXIème siècle, bien sûr. Mais il vaut le détour, croyez-moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient le Docteur avec un regard rempli de reproches. Elles ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de reculer légèrement vers les bouteilles.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Écoutez, Docteur, c'est pas que vous nous ennuyez, mais... On n'est pas là pour parler du vin et des grands crus! railla Clara. On a "quelqu'un" qui est en train de changer votre passé, qui est sûrement en train de transférer de l'énergie vers on ne sait où, et pour couronner le tout, l'ancien vous pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre au-dessus!

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun goût... soupira le Docteur. N'y a-t-il que ce cher Brigadier et Evelyn Smythe qui savaient apprécier une belle collection de vin? Même Jonas aurait été plus intéressé.

- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Oswin. Smythe?

- Roh, le passé, rien de bien incroyable. Une vieille femme fort charmante qui, un temps, m'a accompagnée. Enfin bref, mieux vaux ne pas y penser, nous sommes encore trop profondément enfoncé dans le TARDIS.

- On pourrait pas plutôt... Euh... On pourrait... bafouillait la professeur de lettres.

- Clara?

La jeune femme amena sa main contre son front, et commença à respirer bruyamment. Elle trébucha, mais son écho la rattrapa à temps. Elle lui posa sa propre main sur le crâne, pour vérifier sa température, puis l'aida à se remettre debout, tandis que le Docteur regardait les deux jeunes filles avec une légère impatience.

- Alors? Vous pouvez marcher?

- Je... je crois. J'ai eu une migraine, désolé... C'est les champs télépathiques...

- Bon, dans ce cas, on sort d'ici, et on retrouve cette salle de commande seco...

L'alien fut coupé par un grognement rauque venant de derrière les jeunes filles. Il s'avança lentement, et fit signe à ses compagnes de se taire. D'autres bruits se faisaient entendre, comme si l'on déplaçait des bouteilles, et cela venait d'un des casiers à vin. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le Seigneur du Temps posa son regard sur les deux bouteilles qu'il avait posées, et entendit le grognement encore une fois. Bizarrement, une bouteille encore placée dans son emplacement semblait s'être avancée. Et elle était positionnée culot vers l'extérieur, donc la partie cylindrique s'avançait hors du casier. Cette bouteille était située tout en haut du meuble, ou presque, et à égale distance des deux autres posées par le Docteur. Un demi-mètre en dessous, deux autres bouteilles s'étaient avancées, l'une culot en avant à gauche, l'autre dont le bouchon pointait vers le Docteur. Toutes les deux dépassaient de leur petit espace alloué. Et étrangement, tout l'espace autour de ces trois bouteilles semblait se resserrer...

- Oh... oh...

Les deux bouteilles posées sur les casiers explosèrent. Ou du moins, leur goulot et leur culot partirent en morceaux. Le reste des récipients de verre retombèrent sans se renverser sur le "toit" des casiers, et le vin présent à l'intérieur se volatilisa.

- Je n'aurais pas du y penser! siffla le Seigneur du Temps.

- Penser à quoi? s'inquiéta Oswin.

- À ma collection de vin Kaled et Thals, de la planète Skaro.

Juste après avoir dit cela, il se frappa le front avec la main, comme pour se punir lui-même d'une erreur.

- Idiot que je suis d'en parler à voix haute! Vite, cour...

- Exterminer! cria une voix électronique qui résonnait comme si on l'avait faite crier dans un verre.

La bouteille avancée présentant un goulot sembla comme s'illuminer et le bouchon de liège fut expulsé à toute vitesse, frôlant Oswin et frappant une autre bouteille un peu plus loin, qui se brisa sous l'impact, déversant son contenu sur le sol.

- Rohh... un Givry rouge de 2026! lâcha le Docteur avec découragement. Une grande année.

- EXTER...

- Courez! Coureeeeeez!

Les deux Clara ne se le firent pas répéter, et s'échappèrent à toute vitesse, suivies de près par le Docteur, tandis que derrière eux, le bois des casiers s'était resserré pour former une carapace de bois, d'où sortaient toujours les trois bouteilles. Celle qui était débouchonnée semblait se transformer en métal et quelques "arcs rectangulaires" métallique se dessinaient autour, tandis que le goulot de la bouteille parallèle s'était allongé et métallisé lui aussi, et se terminait désormais par une sorte de ventouse de verre devenant caoutchouc à chaque seconde. Au-dessus, l'autre bouteille avait une très forte ressemblance avec l'œil d'une créature d'horreur intergalactique, tandis que les deux tessons qui surmontaient le tout s'étaient penchés de façon à s'adapter à leur support désormais arrondi, s'étaient refermés, et s'illuminaient à chaque cri du monstre qui venait d'apparaître.

- C'est un Dalek! s'exclama Clara tout en fuyant. Un DALEK! Comment il a...

- À droite, la porte! coupa le Docteur.

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau de bois, tandis que l'alien entrait sa clef dans la serrure.

- Champ télépathiques, expliqua-t-il. Skaro est la planète d'origine des Daleks. Et mes pensées sont assez puissantes, et le TARDIS en a l'habitude. L'environnement s'est adapté pour le créer, et... TU VAS T'OUVRIR, OUI?!

Le Seigneur du Temps forçait tant sur la poignée que sur la clef, mais rien n'y faisait: la porte restait fermée. Il sortit donc son tournevis, prêt à utiliser la méthode sonique, mais un cri de la créature le coupa.

- Exterminer!

- À terre! cria Oswin.

Les trois voyageurs temporels se jetèrent au sol, tandis qu'un rayon d'énergie totalement Dalek frappa l'épais panneau de bois qui fut pulvérisé sous le choc. Le Docteur se releva, rattrapant ses compagnes, et sortit précipitamment dans le couloir. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir leur poursuivant, qui les avait rejoints, devenu un vrai Dalek de la Guerre du Temps, à la coque dorée de Dalekanium et à l'œil électronique bleu.

Une fois dans le corridor, il remarqua que les couloirs avaient changé. Les murs étaient faits dans une matière ressemblant à de la pierre ou à du corail, parsemés à intervalles réguliers d'hexagones noirs percés de cercles accueillant des lampes jaunes.

- On est dans la mauvaise partie du TARDIS, Docteur... remarqua Clara. C'est celle de numéro 10, non?

- Peu importe! On a un Dalek qui nous poursuit, alors courez, suivez-moi et ne posez pas de questions!

Les Clara obéirent sans même tenter de discuter, leur instinct de survie n'ayant pas totalement disparu... "_Allons-y!"_ De nouveaux murmures résonnaient entre les murs, tandis que le Dalek sortait de la cave à vin à toute vitesse, aux talons des voyageurs temporels. Ceux-ci arrivaient à un croisement, et pouvaient soit continuer en face, jusqu'à une porte déjà ouverte, ou tourner à gauche, ce qui les aurait amené dans un couloir ouvrant sur une pièce assez ouverte. Mais le Docteur pointa la porte avec son tournevis, pour signifier aux jeunes filles de continuer tout droit.

- EXTERMINER!

Un tir frôla Clara sur son flanc droit, et alla frapper une sorte d'interrupteur présent juste à coté de l'ouverture que les voyageurs temporels souhaitaient emprunter. Une petite mais violente explosion donna l'impression de pulvériser tout ce qui était à l'intérieur du petit pan de mur, et la porte de fer se ferma brusquement. Le Docteur s'arrêta en un éclair et se retourna pour fuir dans l'autre couloir. Les deux jeunes filles le suivirent, évitant un autre tir, tandis que les murmures continuaient. "_Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et les sauver, alors je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière! Je ne peux pas!_" Les trois fuyards traversèrent le couloir à toute vitesse, et se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce ronde au milieu de laquelle trônait, posée sur une plateforme grillagée, une console circulaire. "_Ayez une vie fantastique!_" À la gauche des nouveaux arrivants se trouvait une porte blanche à double battants en bois au-dessus desquels étaient écrits à l'envers les mots "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX".

- C'est la salle de contrôle de "numéro 10"... murmura Oswin. J'aime p...

- EXTERMINER!

Un rayon frôla le cou de la jeune femme et frappa le verre de la colonne temporelle, qui se fissura sous l'impact. Le Docteur sauta sur le coté par réflexe, puis courut vers la porte de sortie de la pièce, tentant désespérément de l'ouvrir. Une petite analyse sonique lui permit de constater que la porte ne menant nulle part, elle était condamnée automatiquement. Et alors qu'il avait fait cette constatation, le Dalek était déjà rentré dans la salle, et s'apprêtait à l'abattre.

- Attention! cria Clara.

Le Seigneur du Temps sauta par-dessus la barrière métallique menant à la console, évitant ainsi le tir de la créature, puis se précipita vers ses deux compagnes, placées derrière la console (à l'opposée de l'entrée qu'elles avaient empruntée).

- Dehors, vite! ordonna le Docteur.

Mais alors qu'il dépassait les deux jeunes filles, l'alien trébucha et tomba lourdement sur la grille, lâchant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Et alors qu'il se retournait et qu'il commençait à se relever, le Dalek avait eu le temps de se placer en face des trois voyageurs temporels, pointant son petit canon vers le Seigneur du Temps, dont le visage se remplit d'horreur lorsqu'il entendit la créature hurler son cri de guerre:

- EXTERMINEEEER! »


	6. Chapitre 5: Trahir?

Le canon du Dalek se releva au dernier moment, et le laser bleu-blanc frappa une des arcades de corail de la salle de contrôle. Et avant que les voyageurs temporels aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un flash blanc explosa derrière la console, du coté opposé à la porte de la cabine, et un rayon en sortit, frôlant l'une des Clara et frappant le Dalek, pulvérisant son armure et son organisme.

Le Docteur se releva lentement, regardant avec une certaine appréhension la carcasse de la créature, qui crachait quelques étincelles. Clara, elle, regardait derrière eux, vers l'endroit où le flash lumineux s'était produit. Mais il n'y avait personne, bien qu'elle sentait une sorte de présence qui lui était connue, si ce n'est familière.

« Qu... Que c'est-il passé? s'inquiéta Oswin avec une voix angoissée.

- C'est évident... murmurait le Docteur pour lui même. C'est ça...

- C'est quoi? cria Clara, excédée.

- Le passé. Le passé s'est... rejoué, expliquait le Seigneur du Temps. Un Dalek a déjà été dans le TARDIS, dans cette salle de contrôle, à cet endroit précis ou presque. Il menaçait quelqu'un, Rose, qui était du coté où nous sommes, et j'étais du même coté. Il ne tirait pas vers le bas ce jour là, mais vers le haut. C'est pour ça que son tir a été détourné aujourd'hui.

- Mais pourquoi il a explosé?

- Parce que juste après avoir tiré, dans le passé, il s'est fait détruire, pulvériser par un tir d'un grand ami à moi. Jack Harkness, vous vous en souvenez Clara, non?

- Oh... d'accord.

- Le TARDIS a transformé la réalité parce qu'elle était très proche d'une réalité du passé. C'est exactement lorsque l'on se souvient de quelque chose et que le TARDIS le matérialise, sauf que là, c'est la réalité qui s'est transformée en souvenir, et pas l'inverse.

L'alien se releva, prenant une bonne bouffée d'air pas très frais, puis se tourna vers la console de corail.

- Bon! Autre bon point dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est dans une salle de contrôle. Pas celle que je souhaitais, mais c'est toujours ça. D'ici, on va pouvoir diminuer la puissance des champs télépathiques, découvrir ce qui peut demander tant d'énergie, et surtout...

Le Seigneur du Temps sortit son tournevis et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, faisant son spectacle.

- … découvrir qui a lancé le transfert d'énergie.

Il posa son tournevis sur la console, et commença à trifouiller plusieurs boutons, tout en se déplaçant pour activer certains leviers et consulter ses écrans. Il commençait à peine à se retrouver dans ses commandes quand, soudainement, la cloche du cloître se mit à retentir. Et elle semblait vieillie, rouillée, rauque. Morte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? s'inquiéta Clara.

- Oh non... soupira le Docteur en regardant l'écran. Pas ça. Pas maintenant, alors que je ne sais même pas quoi faire...

- Pas quoi? insista la professeur de lettres.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Clara. Vous et Nœud pap'... Vous savez ce que ça signifie. 3 TARDIS dans le même espace-temps, un ayant atterri dans une version alternative et morte de lui-même en pleine fuite de taille, tandis que le troisième s'est écrasé à moins d'un kilomètre...

- Vastra et les autres sont au-dessus... murmurait Oswin. Avec la Grande Intelligence et les Murmureurs... C'est le moment.

- Quel moment? hoqueta le Docteur, intrigué.

- De se taire! claqua sèchement la jeune femme en dégainant son pistolet et en le pointant vers l'alien.

- De quoi?!

- Taisez-vous donc, et allez rejoindre Clara!

Le Docteur n'eut même pas l'idée de désobéir, vu la taille de l'arme que possédait la jeune femme. Il leva les mains en l'air et se déplaça vers Clara, qui se trouvait au niveau du Dalek mort. Et alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la porte, sa compagne attrapa la carcasse, et avec un air légèrement dégouté, poussa le cadavre métallique de toutes ses forces en direction de son écho. L'espèce de poivrier décapité cogna la jeune femme, qui, surprise et déséquilibré, tomba à terre.

- On court! cria Clara en se précipitant vers l'ouverture menant aux couloirs du vaisseau, suivie de près par le Seigneur du Temps.

Les deux voyageurs temporels traversèrent le couloir, et tournèrent à droite au croisement en T (passer à gauche les aurait amené à la porte condamnée par le tir du Dalek). Ils dépassèrent la porte de la cave à vin, et une vingtaine de mètres plus tard, un nouveau croisement s'offrait à eux: tout droit ou à droite. Le Docteur dépassa sa compagne et l'entraîna vers la droite, arrivant en quelques secondes au fond d'un cul-de-sac.

- C'est sans issue! cria Clara. Vous êtes idiot ou quoi?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous poursuive... On l'aurait entendue courir et tirer.

- N'empêche qu'on a tourné pour rien.

- Faux. Lorsque vous avez regardé partout autour de vous, et qu'il n'y a aucune issue autre que l'endroit par où vous êtes arrivé, par où pouvez vous continuer, Clara?

- Nulle part!

- Toujours faux. On oublie toujours les plafonds et les planchers!

Et en disant cela, le Docteur s'accroupit et ouvrit une trappe métallique au sol, pourtant bien visible. Elle menait à une échelle, qui descendait sur environ dix mètres dans un tunnel sombre, pour atterrir au fond sur ce qui semblait être un sol blanc.

- Après vous, lança-t-il avec galanterie. Les femmes d'abord, après tout.

Clara lui lança un regard noir, mais ne chercha pas à faire sa difficile, la situation étant un peu trop dangereuse à son goût. Elle descendit donc l'échelle en premier, suivie une minute plus tard par le Seigneur du Temps.

- Je m'en doutais... sifflait la jeune femme.

- De quoi?

- Que cette Oswin n'était pas moi.

- Oh, elle était bien vous, ou du moins un écho. Après, niveau idéologie et motivations, elle semble être loin de la philosophie Trenzalorienne...

- La quoi?

- "Je suis née pour sauver le Docteur".

- Ah... Hé, comment vous savez que j'ai dit ça!?

- Murmures... lança le Docteur malicieusement en regardant au plafond.

Autour d'eux, les murs n'étaient non pas en corail, mais plutôt en métal ou en plastique, d'un blanc éclatant, et parsemés de cercles qui semblaient faits d'un plastique translucide, laissant passer une lumière jaune et diffuse, qui n'influençait pas la couleur des murs.

- Ah, les machins ronds, enfin! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un charme énorme dans tout cela?

- Elle parlait de façon bien trop différente, continuait Clara sans écouter le Docteur. Vous avez vu à quelle vitesse elle a accepté le fait que vous soyez bien le Docteur? Et puis cette arme, là... ce pistolet est bien trop gros pour moi. Et sa tenue, n'en parlons pas, jamais j'aurais porté un truc pareil.

- Clara?  
>- Et je ne serais jamais revenu ici au moment de...<p>

- Clara! Taisez-vous un peu! coupa le Docteur.

Il se plaça devant la jeune fille, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout en baissant un peu la tête et en courbant le dos pour la regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça, d'accord? Ne cherchez pas à vous faire croire que vous auriez dû deviner qui était Oswin plus tôt. D'abord parce que l'on ne sait pas qui elle est réellement. Et surtout parce que, oui, elle parlait de façon un peu plus formelle que vous, et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément les mêmes réactions que vous, mais ce sont des choses qui nous semblent toujours évidentes une fois que la révélation est faîte. Alors respirez un bon coup, et préparez-vous à courir.

- Pourquoi? Il y a un souvenir en train de se matérialiser derrière moi? demanda l'enseignante avec angoisse.

- Non, et sortez-vous ça de l'esprit tout de suite. C'est juste que le temps nous est compté. Si nos "nous" du passé sont arrivés, alors vous savez ce qui va bientôt se passer. Et je parierais ma veste noire et ma bouteille de Dom Pérignon Vintage 1996 que c'est lors de notre visite de la salle de la ligne temporelle que notre passé a été changé.

- Maintenant que j'y repense, dans le TARDIS, lorsque le rotor se changeait, là... Il prenait la forme de la ligne temporelle, non?

- Oui. Tout comme les racines montant sur les murs sont apparues et tout comme le son de la cloche est devenu de plus en plus rauque. Le passé du TARDIS était aussi changé, et il reprenait la forme qu'il aurait du avoir à son "âge".

- Mais cette forme, c'est la ligne temporelle et les racines, ça veux dire que vous êtes mort sur Trenzalore. C'est pas maintenant que le passé se change, c'est il y a plusieurs années en arrière, depuis ce point. Au moment où vous étiez mourant.

- Non. C'est ici, et j'ai une petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment. De toute façon, le TARDIS a retracé le point de divergence ici, le moment qui a été changé. Alors faîtes moi confiance, et courrez vite parce qu'on a perdu du temps!

Le Docteur se précipita alors au bout du couloir blanc et tourna à droite pour arriver dans un autre couloir. Au bout d'une trentaine de mètres, les voyageurs temporels virent que le mur blanc à leur gauche était changé en une paroi de verre donnant sur une serre. Le verre était sale, mais la pièce derrière était bien reconnaissable. Ils avancèrent encore une dizaine de mètres, puis le Docteur tourna à gauche, pour entrer dans la serre, suivi de près par Clara. Il traversa à toute vitesse l'endroit, rempli de feuilles et plantes mortes à peine éclairées par un toit sensé simuler une lumière solaire, puis monta un escalier en colimaçon, fait d'un métal rouillé et coincé dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Sa compagne le suivit, mais emprunta les marches moins vite, angoissée par le possible effondrement de l'escalier sous ses pieds.

Une fois montée, elle se retrouva dans un autre couloir blanc, au fond d'un cul-de-sac. De l'autre coté, vers où le Docteur commençait à courir, elle distinguait un croisement en T. Elle suivit le Seigneur du Temps et tourna à droite, et les deux fuyards s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, devant une porte de bois décoré d'une sorte de vitrail coloré, sur le mur droite du corridor. Et après quelques secondes pour récupérer, le Docteur ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Oh... hoqueta Clara. Je vois...

Elle venait elle aussi d'entrer, et fut assez surprise de se retrouver dans une salle de contrôle. Ou du moins, ce qui ressemblait à une salle de contrôle. Les murs semblaient être faits d'un bois particulièrement poli et verni, bien que d'un brun terne et sombre. Les machins ronds étaient toujours là, mais ils n'éclairaient pas, et n'étaient qu'un motif décoratif. Au milieu de la pièce plutôt étroite se trouvait une petite console, sans rotor temporel apparent, et dont les six panneaux de commandes étaient recouverts par des couvercles de bois. La console était entourée par quatre barrières métalliques simples, laissant quatre trous pour aller dans le reste de la pièce, qui était occupée par quelques chaises, une table et un porte-manteaux avec un chapeau et une écharpe, un écran sur le mur opposé à la porte du couloir, et à droite des voyageurs temporels, un petit escalier de bois montant sur un petit mètre et menant à un très court couloir obscur tournant à droite et débouchant sur la porte de la cabine de police, condamnée.

- C'est une salle de contrôle... devinait Clara.

- Quelle incroyable déduction! lança le Docteur avec un ton narquois tout en soulevant les six couvercles de la console, qui pivotaient à 180° vers l'extérieur. Oh, le porte-manteau a encore quelques souvenirs...

- Elle est vieille, celle-là... C'était celle de... numéro 3, j'ai l'impression.

- Numéro 4, en fait. C'était la salle secondaire à son époque, et il l'a utilisée pendant quelque temps.

- VOUS l'avez utilisée, Docteur. Numéro 4 ou Numéro 12... 13... ou quelque soit, ça reste vous.

- Certes. Mais bon, "Numéro 13" n'aime pas le design.

- Arrêtez de parler de vous à la "César"! cracha Clara.

- Pourquoi? Vous voulez vous réserver cette façon de parler? Enfin bref, peu importe, activons-nous!

Le Seigneur du Temps avait enfilé l'écharpe, qui s'avérait très longue, ainsi que le chapeau, et commençait à tripatouiller les boutons, tout en maugréant dans sa barbe.

- Ah, bon sang, les commandes sont trop petites, trop rapprochées... Et cette écharpe, j'ai l'impression que je vais trébucher à chaque pas!

- Fallait pas la porter, lança Clara en haussant les épaules.

- Un accès de nostalgie est-il interdit lorsque son passé est en danger? rétorqua le Docteur, vexé. Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir découvrir ce que fait cette chère Oswin... »

Il appuya sur un bouton, et derrière lui, sur le mur, deux petits volets métalliques bruns s'écartèrent vers le haut et le bas pour laisser apparaître un écran, qui offrit aux voyageurs temporels l'image de la salle de contrôle de corail, et Oswin, fixée sur l'écran, qui semblait parler dans le vide. Il appuya sur un autre bouton, et les hauts-parleurs s'activèrent.

« _Le Docteur est bien des choses, mais il n'a jamais été souillé par le sang! _semblait lancer une voix féminine à travers un micro, différente de celle de Oswin, mais pourtant familière au Docteur et à Clara.

- Dîtes cela au chef des Sycorax, ou à Salomon le marchand, ou aux Cybermen, ou aux Daleks! ordonnait Oswin

- ..._ermen,ou aux Daleks!_ répétait une voix masculine dans le micro de la salle de corail.

- Cette voix... murmurait Clara.

- Chut! coupa le Docteur.

- Le Docteur vit sa vie dans ses nuances les plus sombres, jour après jours. Et avant la fin, il portera d'autres noms: la Tempête, la Bête, le Valeyard!

- ..._Tempête, la Bête, le Valeyard._

- _Même si ce que vous dîtes s'avérait vrai, ce dont je prends la liberté de douter, où avez-vous obtenu ces informations? _demanda la voix féminine.

- Tu es l'information, répondit Oswin avant même que la femme ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- _Je SUIS l'information! _répétait la voix masculine.

Le Docteur retourna à ses commandes alors que Clara avait porté une main à sa bouche, profondément choquée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

- C'est la Grande Intelligence! L'homme qui parle dans le micro, c'est la Grande Intelligence! Oswin lui explique ce qu'il faut dire! Et la femme, c'est...

- Vastra, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

- Je baisse l'intensité des champs télépathiques. Et j'ai trouvé la destination des transferts d'énergie.

- Oh... Où est-ce que l'énergie est transférée?

- Pas important.

- Comment ça, pas important? Vous aviez dit que...

- Clara, réfléchissez un peu! Je sais ce qui se passe avec cet énergie, je pourrais vous expliquer. Ce que nous montre cet écran, par contre, je ne peux PAS l'expliquer! Un écho à vous qui souffle dans l'oreille de la Grande Intelligence par l'intermédiaire des champs télépathiques du TARDIS, créant ainsi une partie de son propre passé qui l'influence mais à laquelle elle n'a pas PU assister!

Clara fixa le Docteur dans les yeux. Il voulait éviter le sujet, c'était certain. Mais d'un autre coté, il avait parfaitement raison quand il disait que les actions de Oswin étaient bien plus importantes à l'instant.

- Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir comprendre comment elle peut faire cela, Clara. Vous pouvez vous en souvenir, parce que vous l'avez vécu.

- Je ne l'ai pas vécu! Ce n'était pas moi, c'était un écho. Comme les souvenirs qui en reviennent, Docteur. Des échos, des murmures encore plus imperceptibles que ceux du TARDIS. Je ne peux PAS m'en souvenir, pas en un clin d'œil, et même avec l'aide des champs télépathiques, je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Peu importe... Regardez plutôt ce qui se passe sur l'écran, je m'occupe de l'énergie.

Après avoir lancé cela, le Seigneur du Temps se concentra à nouveau sur l'étroite console, pianotant sur un clavier et activant deux boutons, ce qui eut pour effet de changer l'image sur le grand écran, qui était désormais une vue en direct de l'entrée du Tombeau. Cet endroit sous les fenêtres immenses du cadavre de la capsule temporelle, où se trouvaient la Grande Intelligence et les membres du Paternoster Gang, Jenny Flint, Strax et Madame Vastra.

- Vu l'urgence de la situation, il faut mieux vérifier où en sont les évènements. On connait leur déroulement, donc on peut savoir ce qui est sensé se passer, et voir les différences. Soyez très attentive, Clara, s'il se passe quelque chose de dangereux, de différent ou d'anormal, prévenez-moi.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, et le Docteur put enfin se plonger dans les commandes de la console. Il prit plusieurs minutes pour atténuer la puissance des champs télépathiques, puis s'attaqua enfin au problème du transfert de l'énergie. Il activa quelques interrupteurs, tourna un bouton circulaire et appuya sur quelques autres, ce qui se traduisit, aux oreilles de Clara, par quelques bips sonores de la part de la console. Puis, il pianota sur un clavier, et continua ses petites manipulations sur des interrupteurs, restant relativement sur le même panneau de la console.

Au moment où il détourna le transfert d'énergie, sa compagne l'avertit.

- Docteur! Venez voir!

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il?

- _Je n'ouvrirais pas ces portes!_ lança la voix jeune d'un Docteur dans les hauts parleurs.

- Vous avez vu un changement? s'enquit le Seigneur du Temps présent dans la pièce.

- Il y a quelque chose qui manque. Il y a quelqu'un qui manque! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« La clef est un mot, perdu dans le Temps. Un secret, caché dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, et connu par vous seul... expliquait la Grande Intelligence. La réponse à une question...

Face à Siméon, le Docteur, dans son habit victorien surmonté d'un nœud-papillon, affichait un visage de colère. Il s'avança vers la créature de conscience pure, s'éloignant du Paternoster Gang et de sa compagne, toujours gardés par les Murmureurs, et se planta devant le professeur.

- Je n'ouvrirais pas _mon_ tombeau! répéta-t-il en fixant les yeux de son adversaire.

- Docteur... murmura celui-ci. Quel est votre nom?

Les deux aliens se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, tentant de ne pas détourner le regard ni de faiblir. Les yeux du Seigneur du Temps trahissaient sa "surprise". Bien qu'il avait deviné quelle était la clef, bien que la question lui semblait évidente, il commençait à peine à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Son ennemi lui attrapa le menton de sa main gantée de cuir, et rapprocha son visage, pour le dominer tant par son regard de pierre que sa poigne d'acier, pour l'intimider le plus possible.

Mais le Docteur résista. De sa main, il retira celle de Siméon de son visage. Il refusait ce combat silencieux. La Grande Intelligence devait passer aux grands moyens.

- Les amis du Docteur... Stoppez leur cœur! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Non non non! répétait le Docteur. Cet événement ne doit pas changer! Cet événement ne peux pas changer, c'est impossible, cela changerait autant notre passé à nous que le passé de gros-menton!

- Comment ça? s'inquiétait Clara.

- Clara, vous vous êtes rendue sur Trenzalore, indirectement bien sûr, parce que vous vous étiez rendue sur Trenzalore! Ce sont vos multiples rencontres avec moi qui ont causé ces évènements! Si cette boucle est déstabilisé, par votre mort ou autre chose, même ma mort sur Trenzalore deviendrait un événement incertain. Et nous savons que le temps est en train d'être modifié pour que je meure là-bas.

- Vous êtes sûr que cet événement ne peut pas changer?

- C'est gros-menton qui serait concerné en premier, pas nous! Donc j'en suis sûr.

- Mais si ça ne peux pas changer, alors... Cela veut dire que quelque chose doit se dérouler, mais qu'il n'est pas là. Je suis sûre qu'il manque quelque chose, Docteur! Et nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, donc...

- … ça veux dire que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir provoquer l'évènement. Et créer une nouvelle boucle, qui pourrait bien ancrer notre présent dans la réalité.

- De quoi?

- Tant pis si vous ne comprenez pas! Cherchez ce qui manque, si vous êtes sûre de vous! »

Clara fixa le Seigneur du Temps avec un regard effaré. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était sûre qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Et sa propre existence était menacée.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Arrêtez ça. Laissez-les en-dehors de cette histoire, tentait de raisonner l'alien.

- Votre nom, Docteur. Répondez-moi! »

Derrière eux, les Murmureurs s'approchaient des amis du Seigneur du Temps, mains en avant, prêts à les exécuter.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« River! s'écria Clara.

- Quoi, River?

- C'est elle qui a ouvert la porte. C'est elle qui manque!

- Elle n'est pas vraiment présente, vous le savez très bien.

- Mais elle a ouvert la porte! répétait la jeune fille. Elle disait que le TARDIS pouvait toujours l'entendre!

- _Docteur Qui? _assénait la Grande Intelligence dans les hauts-parleurs.

- Elle a dit "entendre", pas "voir".

- Si le TARDIS peux l'entendre alors il peux l'apercevoir, c'est logique!

- Mais c'est juste une caméra, Clara, ça ne veux pas dire que...

- Vous êtres prêt à prendre le risque?

Elle fixait le Seigneur du Temps avec un regard qui s'emplissait presque de larmes. Il ne restait plus que quelques instants avant que l'esprit de l'archéologue ait à répondre. Si cet événement ne se fixait pas, leur destinée pouvait être changée à tout moment.

Le Docteur acquiesça de la tête et se précipita sur les contrôles de la console, pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

- Bon sang, vous avez raison! s'étrangla-t-il. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le cœur de Strax était en train de se faire écraser par la main d'un Murmureur, et les autres compagnons du Seigneur du Temps étaient sur le point de subir le même sort.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez! suppliait-il.

- Docteur QUI? asséna Siméon. »

Le Docteur respirait fortement. C'était la deuxième fois que la question était posée, la Première Question. Sur les plaines de Trenzalore. S'il mentait, la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas et la Grande Intelligence le devinerait. Et s'il ne disait rien, ses amis mourraient. La prophétie était en train de s'accomplir. La question n'allait être prononcé qu'une seule autre et unique fois. Pour la dernière fois. La Chute du Onzième approchait.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« C'est à cause de Oswin! Elle a changé les champs télépathiques depuis sa console! maugréait le Docteur en courant autour de la sienne.

- Vous pouvez vous en occuper à temps? angoissait Clara en fixant l'écran avec effroi.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il suffit de la reconnecter. »

Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita sur des commandes, navigant entre plusieurs panneaux différents. Il entendait les cris de ses compagnons dans les hauts-parleurs, il se remémorait la scène, ses pensées qu'il considérait désormais totalement stupides et faussées sur la prophétie de Trenzalore, puisqu'elle s'était finalement réalisée ensuite, dans sa chronologie. Mais il se souvenait surtout que River devait répondre le plus vite possible, avant que la question ne soit posée une dernière fois, pour que les évènements ne changent pas assez pour qu'il y ait des conséquences.

Et alors qu'il entendait un cri de sa compagne dans les hauts-parleurs, alors que le compte-à-rebours inconscient s'approchait dangereusement de zéro, il frappa de toutes ses forces un bouton.

Sur l'écran, River Song apparut, en train de crier quelque chose à son époux, quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas mais que le TARDIS pouvait écouter. Clara entendit la jeune femme supplier le Docteur de répondre, puis, découragée, celle-ci hurla.

Elle hurla le nom du Docteur.


	7. Chapitre 6: Répondre?

« Docteur qui !?

- Je vous en supplie! »

Un bruit mécanique coupa le Docteur. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux battants de métal presque rouillé se séparèrent, laissant passer une lumière bleue. Quelqu'un avait répondu à la question. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Clara rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait été prise par surprise. Elle s'était faîte attaquer? Non. Mais on l'avait attrapée par surprise. En se retournant, elle comprit, sentant une légère résistance au niveau de son crâne. Le Docteur lui avait plaqué les mains sur les oreilles, brusquement. En sentant qu'elle tentait de se dégager, le Seigneur du Temps retira ses mains, et sauta jusqu'à la console pour pianoter rapidement quelque chose, sous les yeux de sa compagne.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? demanda-t-elle.

- Faire quoi? Appuyer sur les boutons? Pour reconnecter River à votre vous du passé et...

- Non. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez bouché les oreilles?

- C'est évident, pourtant. River n'arrêtait pas de crier, de me dire... enfin de dire à nœud-pap' de répondre. Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Parce que Oswin l'a déconnectée du TARDIS, de gros-menton et de vous-même. Le lien qui la liait à moi et à vous était assez fort pour qu'elle reste ici, mais personne ne l'entendait.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question!

- Je l'ai juste reconnectée au TARDIS, continua le Docteur. Elle ne l'a peut-être pas remarqué, je n'en sais rien. Mais dans tout les cas, la situation est devenue assez extrême pour elle pour qu'elle ait à ouvrir les portes elle-même. Et nous, on l'entendait dans les haut-parleurs.

- Vous... Vous m'avez quasiment agressé pour me boucher les oreilles... parce que vous ne vouliez pas que je puisse connaître votre nom, c'est ça?

- C'est ça, répéta le Docteur. Vous êtes si surprise?

- Vous exagérez un petit peu, quand même! s'emporta la jeune femme. Je vous ai sauvé la vie je-ne-sais-pas-combien de fois, je vous ai aidé pendant plus d'un an, de mon point de vue en tout cas, alors vous pourriez arrêter un peu de...

- Clara, taisez-vous. Dans les moments comme ça, j'ai envie de vous renvoyer chez vous.

En entendant ces mots, la jeune femme lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Le Seigneur du Temps avait beau être assez direct et hautain, il n'avait jamais était aussi méprisant et mauvais avec elle, ni même avec Jonas, alors que celui-ci l'excédait, parfois. Bien entendu, il était sous pression, et Clara le savait. Sa propre existence était menacée, et il ne savait pas comment. À moins qu'il ne le sache, et qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, ce qui aurait été totalement dans son habitude. Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme voyait le Docteur perdre de plus en plus ses moyens. Et même s'il paraissait calme à l'extérieur, son esprit devait être en pleine tourmente.

- Je...

- Taisez-vous! Puisque vous m'avez sauvé la vie, puisque vous m'avez aidé, puisque vous avez été sur Trenzalore, dans ma tombe, dans ma supposée mort et ici encore une fois, puisque vous avez vu tous mes visages, puisque vous avez vu la Guerre, vous DEVEZ savoir pourquoi! Pourquoi je vous ai "bouché les oreilles", comme vous le dîtes. Une de mes compagnes disait que le mot le plus puissant de la langue anglaise, c'était _if_, "si". Mais quelle puissance dérisoire face à celle de mon nom! Vous savez parfaitement que sa simple prononciation, surtout ici, peut avoir des conséquences plus que catastrophiques! Avec ce nom, vous pouvez accéder à ma ligne temporelle, à tous les jours que j'ai vécu et que j'aurais du vivre. Vous pouvez changer l'avenir de l'univers, vous pouvez détruire des mondes, massacrer des peuples entiers, ravager des dimensions! En répondant à la Question, vous pouvez ramener dans notre réalité la plus grande guerre de tous les temps, déchaîner les flammes et la mort au hasard dans notre univers! Alors peu importe la confiance que j'ai en vous, peu importe ce que vous ayez fait pour moi, comprenez bien que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que jamais personne ne puisse entendre ce mot. Absolument tout.

Clara fixa le Seigneur du Temps dans les yeux. Avait-il totalement raison? Difficile à dire. Mais dans ces moments là, mieux valait ne pas le contredire. La situation était complexe, le Docteur était sous pression. Bien sûr, les compagnes et compagnons de l'alien n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à lui obéir, même en cas de situation dangereuse, et des souvenirs d'Amy ou de Rose seraient tout de suite revenus à l'esprit de celui-ci si on lui rappelait ce trait de caractère de ses "amis". Mais il y avait des circonstances qui ne le permettaient pas, et encore moins avec cette incarnation du Seigneur du Temps. Parfois, la vie avec le Docteur devenait vraiment sérieuse. Et l'atmosphère présente dans la salle de contrôle montrait parfaitement que le sérieux était de rigueur.

- Je vois... Je... Je comprends. Oui, je comprends.

- J'espère bien, grinçait le Seigneur du Temps.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos de River, sinon?

- À propos de... Ah, River! Oui, je disais que Oswin avait réussi à diminuer au maximum sa liaison télépathique avec vous, enfin, vous du passé. Elle était encore présente devant la tombe, mais personne ne l'entendait. Donc je l'ai connectée aux champs télépathiques du TARDIS. Puis, je l'ai déconnectée et reconnectée à vous et à moi-même, enfin gros-menton. Puisqu'elle avait atténué ce lien là aussi.

- Oh... je vois.

- D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est temps de la reconnecter ici, et de l'amener dans cette salle de commandes.

- Quoi? Mais ça ne va pas...

- Non, il n'y a aucun réel danger, Clara. Parce que River n'est pas un être vivant en tant que tel. Son esprit de m... de... Ce qui reste d'elle, est hors du temps et de l'espace. Il n'y aura pas de grandes conséquences si elle ne fait rien de dangereux, et elle connait les risques. Et sa capacité de compréhension des théories temporelles est bien plus grande que la vôtre, donc je ne parlerais pas dans le vide.

- Comment ça? s'offusquait la compagne. Je suis une cruche, c'est ça? Je comprends jamais rien?

- Soyez plutôt heureuse: je viens de vous annoncer que je vais enfin vous expliquer ce qui se passe ici! répliqua le Seigneur du Temps en pianotant sur la console.

- Parce que vous le saviez!? Vous me l'avez caché tout ce temps?

- Je l'ai deviné, nuance! Et compris, aussi, mais c'est la même chose, d'une certaine façon. Ah, voiiiiiilà!

L'alien frappa un bouton, et derrière la console, vers les petits escaliers, une silhouette se matérialisa. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que Clara réussit à distinguer la femme du Seigneur du Temps.

- Docteur? hoqueta celle-ci. Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Oh, un "bonjour" ne serait pas de trop, tu sais.

- Une explication aussi! Qu'est-ce qui vient de m'arriver, qu'est-ce que je fais là? Si tu savais dans quelle situation je me trouvais avant que tu ne fasses je-ne-sais-quoi et... Mais qu'as tu fait à la décoration?

- River... soupira le l'alien. Je t'ai déplacée de quelques centaines de mètres uniquement. Nous sommes dans le cadavre du TARDIS, tout les trois. Tous les neuf, pour être exact, en comptant ceux d'en haut.

- D'accord... Alors tu te retrouves ici, dans ton propre passé... Tu penses un peu aux conséquences de tes actes parfois!? s'écriait l'archéologue, furieuse.

- Pas besoin de s'énerver, vous savez... avança Clara.

- Clara, vous savez qu'en étant ici, avec lui qui plus est, vous mettez votre existence en danger!

- Au contraire, coupa le Seigneur du Temps. River, nous sommes ici PARCE QUE notre existence est en danger. Et vu ce qu'i l'intérieur de cette tombe, et ce que j'ai découvert, je crois savoir précisément ce qui nous met en danger. Le point de diver...

L'alien fut coupé par un bip sonore provenant de la console. Il se pencha sur un panneau, et regarda les différents voyants. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il promenait son regard sur les lumières, son visage prenait un air contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquerra Clara.

- Oswin.

- Qui est cette "Oswin"? interrogea River.

- J'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que je stabilise ta présence, River. Viens ici...

La femme se déplaça, se plantant devant son époux. Celui-ci leva ses mains, et posa ses doigts sur les tempes de celle-ci, tout en fermant les yeux. Il se déroula plusieurs secondes de silence, puis il recula, souriant face au devoir accompli.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda Clara. Stabiliser?

- Oswin reprend le contrôle, répondit le Docteur. Sa salle de contrôle est plus récente, donc prioritaire. Elle est en train de rediriger l'énergie vers les _timeliners_, et il va sûrement tenter de déconnecter River du TARDIS. Donc je l'ai connectée à mon esprit, et cela prendra trop de temps pour Oswin de trouver mon esprit et de défaire le lien, surtout en passant par l'intermédiaire d'une console.

- Les _timeliners_? hoqueta la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que...

- J'expliquerai plus tard! Enfin, en chemin, pour être précis.

- En chemin vers où? interrogea River.

- Vers une autre salle de commande, plus récente que celle de Oswin.

- Il y en a une? s'étonna Clara.

- Oui. Numéro 10 aimait bien sa salle de contrôle, et il... il est parti avec, on va dire. J'ai du la changer, puis... disons que j'étais dans une période un peu folichonne. Ensuite j'ai grandi et j'ai pris un décor un peu moins "ado".

- Tss... J'aimais bien la décoration de ce que tu appelles ta période "ado"... rappelait River. Enfin, ado à 950 ans...

- 909, pour être exact... Ou 921... Ou... Euh, peu importe, dépêchons, il reste peu de temps! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur, Clara et River, et les trois voyageurs temporels se mirent à courir, ou du moins à marcher rapidement. Le Seigneur du Temps avait expliqué à son épouse qui était Oswin, ou du moins ce qu'il savait d'elle, et passait donc aux explications les plus importantes.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de _Timeliners_, Docteur? répétait la professeur de lettres.

- Je vais vous expliquer en faisant vite... Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, toutes les deux, c'est que je suis sensé être mort sur Trenzalore. C'était ce qui devait se passer, c'était mon "destin". Et comme je me suis rendu dans ma propre tombe, ce destin, ce futur, cette version du temps s'est confirmée.

- Cela veux dire que tu ne peux pas être ici, Docteur! rappela River. Puisque tu as vu ton futur dans ton passé, il s'est fixé. C'est un point fixe dans le Temps, Clara, un événement qui ne peux pas être changé.

- Dixit celle qui en a changé un... sifflota le Seigneur du Temps en tournant à un croisement. En effet, Clara, puisque j'ai vu mon avenir, il devait se réaliser. C'est la ligne temporelle originelle, c'est ma ligne temporelle. Impossible à modifier, donc. Sauf qu'il l'a été.

- Comment?  
>- Lorsque qu'un événement est fixé, vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher, à une exception près. Employez l'artillerie lourde. Attaquez la fabrique du temps elle-même, blessez le vortex. Cela déstabilisera la ligne temporelle, et elle sera alors malléable à souhait.<p>

- Oh... ooooh... Je vois, j'ai compris! s'écria Clara. C'est exactement ça! C'est la Grande Intelligence! Elle est entrée dans votre ligne temporelle, littéralement. Elle l'a traversée de part en part, et elle a changée des milliers d'évènements dans votre vie!

- Exactement! lança le Docteur en souriant! En faisant ceci, elle a grandement déstabilisé ma propre ligne temporelle. Sauf qu'après, vous, vous êtes entrée dedans. Et en faisant cela, vous avez réparé les évènements altérés, vous avez stabilisé la fabrique du Temps. Mon futur aurait toujours été "malléable", parce que les altérations seraient devenues des "cicatrices", toujours prêtes à s'ouvrir, et assez nombreuses pour garder des alternatives possibles. Mais je n'aurais sûrement pas pu éviter ma mort, parce que vous n'auriez pas été là pour me sauver.

- Euh... Ce ne sont pas plutôt les Seigneurs du Temps qui vous ont sauvé? rappela Clara.

- Parce que je les ai ramenés. Et qui m'a convaincu de les ramener?

- Moi... Et alors? J'aurais été là dans tous les...

- Non, coupa le Docteur. Pas si je n'étais pas venu vous chercher. C'est en rentrant dans ma propre ligne temporelle que je me suis sauvé la vie, parce qu'elle s'effondrait sur elle-même, cette ligne. Elle a encore été déstabilisée, et je vous ai sauvé la vie. Ensuite, le TARDIS s'est occupé d'empêcher la ligne de s'effondrer totalement, tout en nous sortant de cette ligne, vous permettant de continuer à voyager avec moi. Et vous connaissez la suite.

- Mais attendez, Docteur, il y a un problème... Si vous n'aviez pas sauvé votre peuple, alors comment est-que le message qu'ils ont envoyé serait parti? Pourquoi est-ce que vous seriez venu sur Trenzalore "pour y mourir"?

- Je devais y aller de toute manière, Clara. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui m'attendait, là-bas. Quelque chose qui m'aurait forcé à rester, qui aurait provoqué un combat, un combat que j'aurais guidé, et perdu. Parce que j'ai réussi à changer cela, à modifier les évènements, mon avenir l'était aussi. Le temps a tenté de réadapter tout ça, il le fait toujours. Il a un but à accomplir, mais on lui change les outils et ingrédients. Il n'a pas réussi, ce coup-ci. Mais l'univers ne s'est pas effondré pour autant, parce que la ligne temporelle était à la fois assez stable pour ne pas s'effondrer, et assez instable et flexible pour pouvoir changer. Vous suivez?

- Assez... souffla Clara. Et cette espèce de stabilité instable, là, c'est ce qui nous permet d'être ici, c'est ça?

- Exactement. Nous faisons partie d'une ligne temporelle alternative et contradictoire avec celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Mais à cause de la "stabilité instable", comme vous dîtes, les deux lignes cohabitent, ce qui permet au TARDIS d'être à la fois vivant et mort, d'être dans son propre cadavre.

- Et les champs télépathiques sont partagés aussi, non?

- Euh... Oui, en effet. Les deux TARDIS alternatifs, le nôtre et celui dans lequel nous sommes, sont les mêmes, de deux réalités alternatives. Comme je vous le disais, ils sont vivants et morts. Chacun d'eux est l'autre aussi. Une sorte de physique quantique au niveau temporel. Donc puisqu'ils sont les deux, ils partagent leurs champs télépathiques. Mais comment est-ce que vous...

- Les murmures, Docteur. J'ai entendu les murmures de Night. De Peter, d'Adrian et d'autres...

- Ce qui veux dire que cette Oswin a accès à vos champs télépathiques aussi! avertit River, qui était restée plutôt silencieuse.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est que je n'entre jamais dans mon flot temporel. Si je ne le fais pas, Clara serait perdue, et mon destin serait assez "stable". Cela rendrait ma mort presque sûre.

- Mais comment peut-elle vous en empêcher? interrogea la professeur. Grâce aux _timeliners_?

- Exactement! Vous savez, un TARDIS est un appareil scientifique. Il peux réparer les dégâts dans le vortex, et influencer les lignes temporelles. Les _timeliners_ sont le meilleurs outil pour ça: ils sont capables de stabiliser les lignes temporelles et d'en déstabiliser d'autres, jusqu'à leur effondrement. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et de temps, mais Oswin doit être là depuis plusieurs semaines, je pense. Et en nous amenant ici, elle peux interagir sur la ligne temporelle originelle, à savoir celle où je meurs, et sur la nôtre.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle va les dissocier l'une de l'autre, et que la plus stable survivra, c'est ça? comprit River.

- Exactement! Elle va rendre les évènements menant à ma mort prioritaires, et ils écraseront et remplaceront, grâce à leur stabilité, notre ligne temporelle à moi et Clara, qui aura été déstabilisée.

- Comment on l'en empêche? demanda Clara.

- On marche plus vite encore pour atteindre la salle de commandes la plus récente, et on redirige l'énergie vers notre ligne temporelle, de façon à ramener la situation telle qu'on l'a connue, ce qui permettra à notre ligne temporelle de supplanter l'autre et de la remplaaaaaaaaaah! »

Le Seigneur du Temps lâcha un hurlement de terreur et de douleur, et s'écrasa au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Clara fit un bond en arrière, prise par surprise. L'alien continuait de crier, crier encore et encore, sans qu'elle ne puisse y comprendre quoi que ce soit.


	8. Chapitre 7: Convaincre?

Le TARDIS trembla, vibra, sous le choc. Le Docteur, déjà à terre, commençait à crier sa douleur tandis qu'un hurlement s'échappait du centre la pièce, un hurlement horrible.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionnait Clara à toute vitesse.

- Il est en train de se faire réécrire! répondit Madame Vastra. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Bien des étages plus bas, un autre Docteur criait sa douleur à qui pouvait l'entendre, se tortillant au sol d'un couloir du cadavre géant, atteint de spasmes incontrôlables.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? s'écriait Clara, affolée.

- Je n'en sais rien! criait River.

- Aaaaaah! Claraaaaaa! Con..Aaaaah!

Le Seigneur du Temps tentait de parler, mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Et la cloche du cloitre commençait à sonner, d'un son rauque et mort. Autour des trois voyageurs temporels, des ombres semblaient se former, des images semblaient apparaître au coin de l'œil mais disparaissait aussitôt qu'on tentait de les regarder. Et un horrible sentiment de haine et de mort semblait flotter dans l'air, et les cris du Docteur semblait résonner dans le corridor, et se multiplier en plusieurs échos aux voix différentes, l'une haut-perchée, l'une rauque, l'une vieillie...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?

- Ce sont les champs télépathiques qui réagissent! répondit River

- Réagir à quoi?

"_Cela est fait._"

Une voix grave asséna ces mots, un écho dans la fabrique même de la réalité, une pensée si forte qu'elle atteignait tout ce qui pouvait vivre sur la planète, et qui se réverbérait, à l'infini, dans les esprits des gens. La voix de la Grande Intelligence.

- Il l'a fait! hoqueta Clara, une larme coulant de son œil.  
>- Comment ça?<p>

- Simeon... La Grande Intelligence... Elle est entrée dans le flot temporel du Docteur. Il est en train de se faire tuer! Son passé se réécrit, River! Il est en train de mourir partout dans sa vie!

- Je le conçois bien, merci! Mais comment voulez-vous l'aider?

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffre? s'angoissait Clara. Je croyais que les lignes se superposaient, qu'il pouvait exister indépendamment de l'autre...

- Mais il y a les _timeliners_, Clara. Et une grande partie de la ligne temporelle est commune aux deux Docteur: toutes ses anciennes incarnations.

- Aidez... murmura le Docteur. Moi... aidez-m... Sau... sau...

Clara sursauta en l'entendant parler, mais elle se rapprocha finalement encore plus de l'alien, pour tenter de le comprendre et de lui donner son aide.

- Sauver? tenta River.

- ...tez... Saut... sautez... grognait le Seigneur du Temps, qui semblait mourant. Sau... dans l... lign...

- Sauter dans la ligne temporelle? hoqueta River. Mais...

- Non... Pas vous d... deux. Cl... Clara... d'en-haut...

- Mais bien sûr! s'exclama la jeune femme. River, en haut, vous m'avez vu le faire! J'ai sauté dans la ligne temporelle! Je l'ai sauvé.

- Cela ne le sauvera pas, Clara, cela le condamnera! Il mourra sur Trenzalore et votre existence sera effacée.

- Sauf... je sau... Mento...

- Il faut convaincre le Docteur, devina Clara. Vous devez convaincre l'autre Docteur, en haut, de sauter pour me sauver. C'est ce qui lui sauvera la vie! Et avant... Oui, avant il faut tenter de me convaincre de ne pas sauter!

- Pourquoi cela? s'étonnait l'épouse du Seigneur du Temps.

- Parce que cela m'encouragera à le faire. Et croyez-moi, je me connais. Vous l'avez fait, vous devez le faire encore une fois. »

River semblait réfléchir, puis hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait. Elle ferma alors les yeux, pour se concentrer sur le lien psychique qu'elle avait avec l'autre Clara, et son enveloppe se dématérialisa.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Je suis la Fille Impossible, et voilà pourquoi...

River apparut dans un coin de la salle de la console, éclairée d'une lumière rouge par le flot temporel corrompu du Docteur. Elle se tourna vers la compagne de celui-ci, et l'avertit.

- Peu importe ce que vous pensez faire, ne le faîtes pas.

La jeune fille ne regarda pas l'épouse du Seigneur du Temps, et fixait les lignes blanches et rouges qui tournaient et s'entrechoquaient au milieu de la pièce.

- Si je marche là-dedans... que va-t-il arriver?

- Les vents temporels vous déchireront en un million d'éclats, expliqua la femme avec une voix douce. Un million de versions de vous, qui vivront et mourront dans l'immensité de l'Espace et du Temps. Comme... des échos.

- Mais les échos pourront sauver le Docteur, non?

La babysitter se tourna vers River, qui répliqua d'une voix calme laissant tout de même transparaître une légère supplication.

- Mais elles ne seront pas vous. La vraie "vous"... mourra. Elles ne seront que des copies.

- Mais elles seront assez "vraies" pour _le_ sauver, acheva Clara en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire triste et les yeux humides.

La Grande Intelligence avait réussi à tuer le Docteur des milliers de fois. La jeune fille était bien capable d'empêcher les échos de cette créature de le faire. Même si cela lui coûterait la vie.

- C'est comme ce que me disait ma mère... continuait-elle en fixant la ligne temporelle, fascinée et terrifiée, sans le laisser paraître. Ce qui fait le soufflé ce n'est pas le soufflé. C'est la recette.

Elle se pencha vers son Docteur, et lui caressa le visage.

- C'est la seule façon de le sauver, n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Song.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse, regardant la compagne avec le plus de tristesse possible. Elle jouait le jeu, mais elle savait aussi que Clara risquait plus que sa vie. Elle risquait celle du Docteur. Mais l'archéologue hocha lentement la tête pour répondre à la question.

- Les étoiles disparaissent, s'étrangla Vastra en déboulant dans la pièce, la voix rouée par la tristesse. Et Strax et Jenny sont morts! Il doit y avoir une solution à tout cela!

Clara se releva, fixant toujours le flot avec non plus une fascination certaine mais un air de défi.

- Dîtes, que pensez-vous de ça? lança-t-elle en commençant à se déplacer. Je suis la Fille aux Soufflés, après tout.

- Non... murmurait le Docteur, les yeux fermés. S'il vous plaît...

La compagne se rapprochait du flot temporel, presque intriguée par ses mouvements complexes, qui cachaient et régulaient toute la vie du Seigneur du Temps.

- Si ça marche, sortez d'ici aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Et pensez à moi de temps en temps.

- Non... Clara... hoquetait l'alien.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard et son esprit était fixés sur les lignes rouges et blanches de cette entité dans laquelle elle allait se déchirer, et elle respirait fortement, angoissée par sa mort prochaine. Et des mots semblaient naître dans son esprit. Les champs télépathiques avaient capté ses dernières paroles et les transformaient dans ses pensées. Leur donnait une autre forme.

- En fait, vous savez quoi? murmura-t-elle juste avant de tourner sa tête vers Vastra et le Docteur. Courez. Courez espèce de petit malin. Et souvenez-vous de moi. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le couloir fut illuminé brusquement: un flash d'une puissance incroyable sortit de nulle-part et remplit l'endroit, inondant Clara et le Docteur. Et lorsque la lumière disparut, les deux voyageurs temporels se retrouvèrent debout, dans le couloir, en train de marcher à toute vitesse. Sous le choc, la jeune femme trébucha et s'accrocha au Seigneur du Temps, qui se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas tomber à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? hoquetait-elle. On était au sol, et...

- Et nous avons été restaurés, Clara. Votre vous du passé a sauté dans mon flot temporel. J'étais aussi atteint par la réécriture de mon passé, c'est plutôt logique... lança-t-il avec un ton de reproche. Vous ne sembliez pas pouvoir le comprendre, on dirait.

- On est pas là pour parler de théories temp... Et mais attendez, si je vous ai sauvé, alors...

- Oh... oh... murmura l'alien en regardant ses mains.

Celles-ci étaient devenues très blanches. D'une blancheur douce, lumineuse, radieuse. Autour de celles-ci, l'air et la réalité se déformaient, et de légers crépitements se manifestaient à la surface de sa peau.

- L'énergie de Clarisse... se remémora Clara. L'énergie des paradoxes. Vous vous effacez!

- Tout comme vous.

- Qu...

- C'est logique! Je ne vous ai toujours pas sauvée, au fond de mon tunnel temporel! Et les _timeliners_ ont affaiblis notre propre ligne temporelle. Et où est River?

- Euh...

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait personne.

- Oh bon sang! maugréa le Docteur en se frappant la paume de la main contre sa tête. Mais c'est bien sûr!

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- River tentait de me convaincre de ne PAS vous sauver, Clara! Lorsque nous avions été restaurés, en-haut, je voulais rentrer dans la ligne temporelle, et elle voulait m'en empêcher!

- Comment c'est possible?

- Oswin... Oui, ça ne peut être qu'elle! Elle a du profiter de la restauration pour prendre le contrôle de River, enfin, de son enveloppe! Et je n'avais aucune raison de douter et aucune façon de vérifier à l'époque!

- Il faut aller dans la salle de contrôle, Docteur! Si elle a pu prendre le contrôle de River dans la sienne, alors on peut le lui enlever avec la console plus moderne.

- En effet. Mais pour ça, il va falloir courir! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Nous sommes tous restaurés, c'est tout ce qui importe, pour l'instant, rappela Vastra.

- Nous ne somme pas TOUS restaurés! coupa le Docteur en se retournant vers le Paternoster Gang.

Le Seigneur du Temps avait un ton presque scandalisé en disant cela. Il fixa son regard sur son flot temporel, et le balaya de haut en bas.

- Tu ne peux pas aller là-dedans, c'est ta propre ligne temporelle, pour l'amour du ciel! prévint River, sans même que le Docteur ne semble l'entendre.

- Je dois la ramener, continua l'alien.

- Bien sûr, mais pas comme ça, insistait l'écho, que personne n'écoutait.

- Mais comment? questionna Jenny.

- Est-elle même encore vivante? Cela a tué le Docteur Siméon, rappela la Silurienne.

- Clara possède un avantage sur la "Grande Intelligence".

- Qui est?

- Moi, répondit simplement le Seigneur du Temps sans cesser de fixer les lignes lumineuses du centre de la pièce.

- Docteur, s'il te plait écoute-moi. Entends-moi au moins!

Le Seigneur du Temps pencha légèrement la tête, et son visage montrait qu'il tentait de cacher un sentiment de mal-être important.

- Bien, si je ne reviens pas, et cela pourrait arriver...

- Docteur! répétait River.

- … rendez vous au TARDIS, le protocole de retour d'urgence doit être fonctionnel. Elle vous ramènera chez vous, et elle s'éteindra.

- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen! insistait Song. Utilise le TARDIS, utilise quelque chose. Sauve-la, oui, mais pour l'amour du ciel SOIS SENSIB...

La claque qu'elle allait donner à son époux fut arrêtée par la main de celui-ci. La femme sembla surprise, mais la conscience qui avait pris le contrôle de l'enveloppe de River n'était en aucun cas étonnée.

- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que faire cela? hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas vraiment ici.

- Tu es toujours là pour moi... Et j'écoute toujours...

Le Seigneur du Temps parlait avec une sorte de gravité, de sérieux, qu'il était rare d'entendre chez lui. Et cela surprenait même Oswin, qui tentait de montrer un visage correspondant aux réactions de la vraie River.

- Et je peux toujours... te voir.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé? cherchait à comprendre l'archéologue.

L'alien lança un sourire presque triste, qui disparut en un instant, tandis que son regard fuyait. Il regardait son flot temporel, brillant et fascinant. Mais il ne pouvait pas éviter la confrontation...

- Parce que je pensais que ça serait trop douloureux.

- Je crois que j'aurais pu le supporter, rassura River avec une voix empreinte d'un léger reproche, reproche de ne pas la connaître assez.

- Non... répondait le Docteur en s'avançant vers l'archéologue, sans lâcher le bras de celle-ci, qui restait en l'air. Je pensais que cela serait trop douloureux pour moi.

Et en effet, il avait mal. Un énorme sentiment de mal-être s'insinuait au plus profond de lui. Était-ce parce qu'il parlait à son épouse? Ou bien tout simplement parce que tout ce temps, il n'avait pas parlé. Pendant toutes les fois où il l'avait entendu, il n'avait pas parlé: lorsqu'elle soufflait à Clara l'utilité de la fausse pierre tombale, qui menait dans les catacombes, lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'empêcher celle-ci de sauter dans le flot temporel, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui crier dessus alors qu'il voulait sauver sa compagne de route...

- Et j'avais raison. »

La fille Pond fixait l'alien avec des yeux assez tristes, qui laissaient transparaître son impuissance face à la situation. Oswin était très fière de son jeu d'actrice, mais avant-même qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, le Seigneur du Temps posa ses mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur et Clara déboulèrent à toute vitesse dans la Salle de Contrôle jaune et joyeuse du Onzième, descendant quelques marches pour arriver au niveau de la console. Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita sur celle-ci, et commença à appuyer à la va-vite sur plusieurs leviers et boutons.

« D'abord, les _timeliners_, et ensuite, River! se lançait-il à lui-même alors que tout son corps crépitait et s'illuminait de l'intérieur sous le paradoxe.

- Docteur, vous vous effacez de plus en plus, je vous signale!

- Je sais, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut d'abord dévier l'énergie! Et bon sang, où était le levier d'altération quantique, sur cette console?

En effet, les appareils contenus dans cette pièce étaient on ne peut plus étranges, et insupportables aux yeux de ce Docteur là, ordonné et perfectionniste.

- Ah, voilà! Bon, ça prendra quelques minutes pou bien nous rétablir, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne sentez pas les effets tout de suite, Clara. Et maintenant... River. Il va falloir la déconnecter de Oswin et la garder connectée au TARDIS, pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Elle était liée à vous, Clara, mais le lien s'est brisé lorsque vous êtes entrés dans le flot temporel...

- On s'en fiche, bon sang, ramenez-la! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Seigneur du Temps garda ses mains sur les joues de son épouse, et cherchait, dans son esprit, ce qu'il fallait dire maintenant... Il fallait qu'elle parte, parce qu'elle n'existait pas vraiment. Parce qu'il trichait presque avec la vie. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Partir, surtout lorsque c'est aussi définitif, n'est jamais facile.

« Il y a un temps pour vivre... et un temps pour dormir. Tu es un écho, River. Comme Clara, comme nous tous, au final. Par ma faute, je sais... murmurait-il en caressant doucement le visage et les cheveux de Song.

La jeune femme le regardait telle une enfant fascinée, comme si elle ne l'écoutait pas, comme si elle ne voyait que lui et rien d'autre, pas même ses paroles. Elle semblait presque absente, mais le Docteur ne s'en inquiétait pas. Ce qu'il disait était dur. Mais il y avait une autre raison à cette "absence", qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager. Car River reprenait ses droits sur cette apparence psychique.

- Mais tu devrais avoir disparu, depuis.

- C'est difficile de partir alors que tu n'as pas dis au-revoir...

- Alors dis-moi, parce que je ne sais pas... Je... Comment je le dis?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire que j'accepterais... Si tu m'as jamais aimée, dis-le comme si tu avais l'intention de revenir.

- Bon, et bien...

Le Seigneur du Temps tourna légèrement autour de son épouse, se penchant vers elle avec un regard qu'il voulait malicieux, pour cacher son mal-être, puis il recula légèrement vers son flot temporel, auquel il faisait désormais dos, refusant de laisser son regard se perdre dans ses propres méandres.

- À un de ces jours, Professeur River Song.

L'archéologue laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, un sourire pur et honnête.

- À la prochaine... Docteur.

- Ne tarde pas trop, remarqua l'alien en souriant.

- Oh, une dernière chose...

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit en entendant la remarque de son épouse.

- N'y en a-t-il pas toujours une?

- J'étais mentalement liée avec Clara. Si elle est vraiment morte, alors... comment pourrais-je encore être ici?

- D'accord... Comment?

- _Spoilers_... répondit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Le Docteur souriait encore. Sa femme était fidèle à elle-même. Des siècles plus tard, lorsqu'il reviendrait en ce même lieu, sous un autre visage, il comprendrait. Le dernier spoiler. Il permettrait lui-même qu'elle puisse faire ses adieux à celui qu'il appellerait alors "Gros Menton". Mais en cet instant précis, il ne le savait pas, il n'en avait pas conscience. Et ce mystère n'était pas important. Car elle s'en allait. Pour la dernière fois, pour elle, elle s'en allait. Et il respectait ce moment.

- Adieu... mon p'tit cœur, acheva-t-elle en disparaissant. »

Le Docteur la vit s'effacer, et fixait l'endroit qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt avec un regard vide et triste. Elle était partie. C'en était fini pour elle, et probablement aussi pour lui. Il n'était même pas sûr de survivre à ce qu'il allait faire, et s'il survivait, les chances qu'il avait de croiser une River du passé dans son avenir était bien maigres...

Il se retourna, et fit face à son flot temporel. Il tentait de ne pas le fixer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cependant, l'effet fascinant que ces lignes et crépitements avaient ne l'affectait plus. Il avait fini d'admirer les méandres de ses voyages. Il fallait y entrer. Il fallait sauver Clara face à l'impossible, tout comme il avait sauvé Rose, tout comme il avait sauvé ou essayé de sauver bien des compagnons. Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue n'importait plus tellement. Il devait le faire.

Et il rentra dans son flot temporel.


	9. Chapitre 8: Fuir?

Les crépitements s'arrêtèrent, et les corps de Clara et du Docteur semblaient reprendre consistance, se solidifier, s'affirmer dans la réalité de l'espace et du temps.

L'alien prit le temps de respirer quelques secondes et de caresser la console fantasmagorique de la pièce.

« On ne peut jamais découvrir à quel point cela fait du bien d'exister si l'on a jamais commencé à s'effacer de la réalité elle-même, vous ne trouvez pas Clara? Touchez une des barrières, vous verrez.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur une des barrières, et en effet, le contact, bien qu'il fut froid, était assez rassurant. Pendant les minutes précédentes, ses sens s'étaient brouillés, surtout celui du toucher. Cela était presque apaisant de sentir quelque chose sous ses doigts.

- Vous êtes rentré dans le flot temporel, c'est ça? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. River a repris le contrôle sur son enveloppe, grâce à moi, et a convaincu Gros Menton de sauter en lui faisant croire que vous étiez encore vivante.  
>- Mais j'étais vivante!<p>

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais à ce moment, nous n'étions pas supposés le savoir, elle et moi. Parce qu'elle a perdu le contact au moment où vous êtes entrée dans ma ligne temporelle. Que vous ayez été vivante ou non, le lien psychique qui vous reliait toutes les deux avait été brisé, et c'est grâce à ça que Oswin a pu prendre le contrôle de l'image de River au bon moment.

- Mais ensuite vous avez redonné l'image à la vraie River, et elle a fait croire que j'étais vivante... parce qu'elle était encore là, c'est ça?

- Exactement. Pour Noeud-Pap', elle ne pouvait pas être ici si vous étiez morte, et elle l'a elle-même affirmé, en disant que si vous étiez morte elle ne pouvait pas être ici.

- Arrêtez de dire que je suis morte ou que j'aurais pu être morte, Docteur, je déteste ça.

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit en entendant la remarque de la jeune femme, mais finit tout de même son explication.

- Je... Enfin, Gros Menton pensait que vous étiez encore vivante, alors qu'en réalité, on ne pouvait pas le savoir. Bon, River savait, puisqu'elle vous avait vu, mais comme c'était moi qui assurait sa présence en-haut, et pas vous dans le flot temporel, elle aurait très bien pu avoir menti. Vous saisissez?

- Je crois, oui.

- C'était assez pour le convaincre de sauter, croyez-moi.

- Comment on s'en est sorti, d'ailleurs? interrogea Clara. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien... La feuille y était pour quelque chose, non?

- Oh, ça? Oui, en effet. La feuille avait une énergie temporelle et potentielle non-négligeable: elle est extrêmement fragile, et pourtant, extrêmement importante. Si elle était tombée trop tôt ou trop tard, si elle avait été brûlée, ou je ne sais quoi, vous ne seriez jamais née. Et donc vous ne seriez jamais devenue ma compagne de voyage. Etcaetera, etcaetera... Elle était assez puissante et avait assez de lien avec vous pour que le TARDIS puisse la localiser et se verrouiller sur elle. Je l'ai tout simplement retrouvée quelque part dans ma ligne temporelle, et je vous l'ai envoyée. Ensuite, je vous ai rejoints, et le TARDIS nous a récupéré.

- Euh... On a pas... vu quelqu'un, là-bas? tentait de se souvenir la jeune femme.

- Peu importe, ce n'était pas important. Vous avez perdu connaissance, vous étiez fatiguée. Je vous ai ramenée jusqu'au TARDIS, qui venait nous récupérés, puis je suis allé chercher nos amis Victoriens, et chacun est rentré chez soi.

- Oh... Je vois... Euh, Docteur... par contre... Oswin?

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle fait ça, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le décou...

- Non, je veux dire... Oswin! Il faut pas perdre de vue Oswin!

- Perdre de... ? Oh bon sang!

Le Seigneur du Temps se précipita sur la machine à écrire qui trônait sur un des panneaux de la console, et pianota sur le clavier, puis appuya sur deux boutons situés à coté, et attrapa un écran accroché au rotor temporel pour l'amener vers lui.

- La salle de contrôle de corail est vide! Elle a disparu!

- Où est-ce qu'elle est alors? s'affolait Clara.

- Je ne sais pas, je...

- Attendez, souvenez-vous, elle disait que la planète d'où elle venait était équipée de technologie temporelle.

- Elle a sûrement menti, et...

- Comment aurait-elle pu se rendre ici, sinon? Si cette version est sensé être devenue une version parallèle? Parce qu'à l'origine, c'est notre ligne temporelle qui est dominante, non? Donc en se déplaçant juste dans l'espace, on devrait trouver une Trenzalore enneigée et pleine de vie. Alors qu'en voyageant dans le temps, on doit pouvoir changer de ligne temporelle, non?

- Et bien... oui, du moins, vu que les deux lignes temporelles se superposent et se stabilise l'une et l'autre sur cette portion de l'espace-temps... Vous avez raison, Clara. Elle a eu besoin de technologie temporelle.

- Donc elle a un manipulateur de vortex!

- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas assez, ça ne peux pas changer de ligne temporelle, en théorie. Je pense plutôt qu'elle a un vaisseau temporel. Et la seule façon de la poursuivre, dans ce cas... c'est de revenir dans notre TARDIS! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La cabine bleue décolla sans problème, disparaissant en clignotant et en lançant son grognement métallique.

Dans la salle de contrôle revenue à la normale, aux néons orangés, le Docteur courrait autour de la console, réglant des leviers et des boutons, tandis que son vaisseau fonçait à toute vitesse dans le vortex. Il avait beau avoir activé les stabilisateur, le sol tremblait sous la pression exercée par l'extérieur, et les bruits des moteurs vrillaient dans les oreilles des occupants du TARDIS.

« Je l'ai bien localisée, mais son vaisseau est plutôt rapide! criait l'alien à sa compagne.

- Est-ce que c'est un TARDIS?

- Comment?

- EST-CE QUE C'EST UN TARDIS?

- Non, ça n'a rien de Gallifreyen! Mais c'est rapide, et moderne.

- Et vous savez vers où elle se dirige?

Le Seigneur du temps fit tourner un levier horizontal, puis jeta un coup d'œil à un écran.

- Ohoh...

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle va où?

- Vraisemblablement... Londres, automne 2013! »

La jeune femme regarda le Docteur avec un regard effaré. Si elle allait à Londres en 2013, et qu'elle voulait encore changer l'avenir du Docteur, alors son objectif, sa cible, était évidente.

Elle allait chercher Clara.


	10. Chapitre 9: Poursuivre?

**.**

**L'HEURE DES CHOIX**

**Deuxième Partie: Les Rues de Londres**

**.**

La jeune Clara sortit par la porte principale de la Coal Hill Secondary School, comme à son habitude, et traversait la cour qui séparait le bâtiment au briques rouges et aux fenêtres blanches des rues de Londres. En sortant par le portail, elle aperçut Atif, le concierge de l'établissement. Elle lui lança un signe de main pour lui dire au-revoir, puis se tourna vers la gauche pour emprunter le trottoir et arriver au niveau d'une Wolswagen noire. Elle toqua à la fenêtre de la portière de gauche (les voitures britanniques roulant à gauche, elles se garent à gauche, et leur volant est à droite), et une main s'avança de l'autre coté de la vitre pour appuyer sur le bouton qui déverrouillait ladite portière. La jeune professeur l'ouvrit puis s'assit à l'intérieur de la voiture, jetant sa serviette en cuir sur les sièges arrière, tandis que la conductrice, à sa droite, parlait au téléphone.

« Écoute, Dave, je n'y peux rien si tu ne sais pas remplir un devis correctement! s'exaspérait-elle. Je... Non, bien sûr que non... Pourquoi je fais cela? Bon, écoute, dis-leur la vérité, que tu as mis le mauvais numéro, et puis c'est tout! S'ils veulent vraiment ce fichu papier, ils surmonteront ton idiotie! Oui, c'est ça, allez, à tout à l'heure!

La femme raccrocha son téléphone, le posa entre les deux sièges avant, et regarda Clara. Ses cheveux blonds clairs et ses yeux pâles fixaient la jeune fille avec un regard énervé. Mais elle alluma vite le contact et se concentra sur la route, en essayant de revenir sur la rue sans heurter les autres véhicules garés sur le bas-coté.

- Euh... Des nouvelles pour ma moto? demanda la voyageuse temporelle.

- Oui. Tu pourras aller la prendre dans une semaine. Mets-moi le GPS, s'il-te-plaît, tu as l'application sur ton portable.

La jeune fille soupira, mais s'exécuta quand même, parce que face à Linda, même son égocentrico-narcissisme ne pouvait rien faire, surtout que dans la présente situation, sa belle-mère avait le pouvoir. Depuis la panne de sa moto, Clara avait besoin de cette femme pour aller au travail, et elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième mois en tant que professeur. Octobre, déjà... C'était passé si vite. Et le Docteur n'était venu que deux ou trois fois, depuis. D'ailleurs, quand elle y repensait, c'était lui qui lui avait conseillé d'aller enseigner dans cet établissement...

Elle arrêta de penser au Seigneur du Temps pour se concentrer sur ce que Linda lui avait demandé de faire. Sa belle-mère était assez dictatoriale, sur les bords, bien qu'elle le cachait plutôt bien. Mais la Fille Impossible avait vite apprit à respecter ses ordres. Elle prit donc son téléphone, chercha dans ses applications, et tapa rapidement l'adresse.

- Il nous donne plus d'une heure, bizarre... murmurait-elle.

- Il y a un embouteillage, c'est tout. Vérifie, et trouve-moi un meilleur itinéraire. Et tu me guideras toi-même, je ne veux pas être déconcentrée par un écran, donc pas de portable devant le tableau de bord.

- Oui, oui... soupira Clara. Ah, voilà. London Bridge, Southwark Bridge et Blackriars Bridge sont tout bouchonnés. En fait, tout Southwark est bloqué, on dirait. On va passer par Waterloo, et...

- Non, on passera par Westminster.

- Mais c'est plus long! Pourquoi on passerait pas par...

- Parce que, on verra Big Ben, et le Parlement. Et le London's Eye. J'aime bien cette partie de la ville, et c'est moi qui ait le volant, c'est clair?»

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le sol du TARDIS s'était arrêté de trembler, le Docteur ayant fait ralentir son vaisseau une fois que la destination d'Oswin était devenue assez précise. Il avait une machine à voyager dans le temps, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller vite.

Il attrapa la double poignée du levier principal et la repoussa, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer la rotation des rondelles situées au-dessus du rotor temporel, qui s'illuminait de plus en plus de sa lumière orangée, tandis que la respiration métallique caractéristique de la machine parvenait aux oreilles de ses occupants. Au bout de quelques secondes, un bruit sourd annonça leur arrivée, et le son s'arrêta, tandis que les rondelles tournantes stoppaient leur ronde.

« Où sommes-nous? demanda Clara.

- Où et quand, soyons précis... rappela le Docteur en attrapant un écran et en le ramenant vers lui, tout en appuyant sur un bouton de la console. Alors, voyons-voir... Nelson Square, dans le quartier de Southwark, à Londres. Mercredi 2 Octobre 2013, 15:11. Rien de spécial ces jours-ci, pour vous?

- Pas que je m'en souvienne... répondit Clara avec hésitation. Mes premières semaines à Coal Hill... Ah, je n'avais plus la moto, elle était en panne. C'était Linda qui m'amenait et qui me reprenait.

- Linda?

- Ma belle-mère. Vous savez, vous l'avez rencontrée à Noël... Vous étiez arrivés sans vêtements.

- Ah, cette jeune femme blonde, oui, je m'en souviens! Enfin, "jeune", question de point de vue. Mais attendez...

- Oui?

- Vous ne m'avez même pas appelé pour réparer la moto? Un coup de tournevis sonique et j'aurais eu vite fait de tout régler. Or, je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez appelé pour ça.

- Bah, ça ne m'était pas passé par la tête, c'est tout.

- Vous avez payé un garagiste alors que j'aurais pu vous remettre tout d'aplomb gratuitement, soupirait le Seigneur du Temps.

- Et, oh, c'est la crise, faut bien faire marcher les entreprises locales. Et puis, avec vous, j'aurais pu me retrouver avec une moto volante, ou parlante, ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Certes... Bon, maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. La Clara qui se trouve à Londres en ce moment même ne me connaît pas, donc si elle m'aperçoit et que je ne fais rien d'incroyable, elle ne se souviendra sûrement pas de ma tête. Par contre, si elle aperçoit Oswin, là, ça commencera à devenir dangereux. Donc vous restez ici.

- Pourquoi? s'offusqua le jeune femme.

- Parce que je vous l'ai dit, si elle voit Oswin, elle s'en souviendra. Si elle vous voit, ce sera pareil. Deux personnes avec le même visage dans les rues de Londres c'est déjà une de trop. Je ne veux pas en mettre une troisième, surtout quand l'existence de cette troisième dépend entièrement des évènements concernant la première. Assez de paradoxes comme ça. La Clara de cette époque, c'est vous, vous m'entendez. C'est vraiment vous. Votre passé. Ce n'est pas comme Oswin, ce n'est pas comme la Clara de Trenzalore. C'est celle qui va me retrouver le mois prochain, qui va rencontrer mes deux autres incarnations, et qui va me convaincre de sauver ma planète, et qui va indirectement me sauver la vie. C'est notre ligne temporelle à nous, et notre but c'est de la garder intacte, pas de la changer: ça c'est ce que veut Oswin. Donc je m'occupe de ce problème-là, et vous, vous restez ici.

- Et je fais quoi, en attendant?

- Il y a des blu-rays et des OVD dans le coffre à gauche du coffre verrouillé, en-dessous de la console.

- Des OVD?

- Un lointain descendant du DVD. La saga de Blastros est pas mal, bien que le 5 soit mal réalisé, et que la fin du 3 ne réussisse pas à donner un bon suspense, mais quand on...

- Arrêtez de tergiverser et bougez-vous! coupa Clara. »

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira, mais approuva de la tête. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien son tournevis dans une de ses poches, et sortit du TARDIS.

Dehors, la cabine bleue était illuminée par un soleil radieux, et une température qui s'élevait à un peu plus de 21°C réchauffa légèrement l'alien. L'appareil avait atterri à la limite du parc, juste à coté d'un petit stade de football au sol bleu, qui ne s'ouvrait que vers l'intérieur du parc, tandis que le coté faisant face au petit portillon qui menait sur la rue était délimité par des barrières métalliques de la même couleur que le sol. L'alien passa le portillon blanc, ouvert, et déboucha directement sur une petite rue divisée en deux voies, l'une qui longeait les barrières du square et dans laquelle roulaient les voitures, et une deuxième, la voie de gauche, où se garaient les véhicules. Il n'y avait aucun trottoir après le portillon, et le Seigneur du Temps se retrouva sur la route, où, heureusement, il n'y avait personne. En regardant à droite il aperçut, au-dessus de quelques petits immeubles résidentiels, le Sharp, la fameuse tour de verre qu'il avait "escaladée" quelques mois auparavant... Ou quelques siècles, selon le point de vue.

Derrière lui surgit un bruit de moteur, et il se retourna. Il eut juste le temps de voir une moto bleue foncer dans sa direction et de dévisager le pilote, avant de sauter sur une voiture garée à sa droite, et de retomber sur le trottoir. Il se releva précipitamment pour voir l'engin freiner pour tourner à gauche. Il reconnu la longue chevelure, la carrure et la tenue du chauffard, et alors que celui-ci fonçait pour arriver dans les vraies rues de Londres, le Docteur se précipita vers le TARDIS. Il venait de croiser Oswin.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Linda frappa son volant avec force, mais les cris des klaxons ne résolvaient pas pour autant la situation. Le Westminster Bridge était embouteillé, et le téléphone de Clara prévoyait environ 8 minutes avant de traverser la dernière moitié du pont.

« Pourquoi ton téléphone ne t'as pas averti? reprocha la belle-mère.

- Je sais pas! se défendait la jeune fille. Et c'est toi qui voulais absolument passer par Westminster!

- Bon, peu importe! coupa Linda. Parlons un peu de cette journée... Ton père, cet idiot, a mis MON numéro personnel dans le devis pour les McFarlan. J'ai été appelé deux fois par ces fichus écossais, pour leur fichue isolation, là. Ils ont l'habitude du froid, pourtant. Et toi?

- Euh... Les McFarlan ne sont pas écossais, Linda.

- Peu importe. Sinon, ta journée... Pas d'heure de colle?

- Non, je n'ai pas collé un seul élève. Mais j'ai du renvoyer Courtney Woods. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer parce que ma tête était trop large.

- Aucun respect, ces jeunes, de nos jours.

- Bah, c'est Courtney Woods. Oh, et puis Mehmet m'a offert une fleur qu'il avait cueilli dans la cour...

- Oh, Mehmet, c'est le petit qui en pince un peu pour toi, non?

- Et pour la moitié de ses profs féminins, pour tout dire... Mais c'est pas un méchant, loin de là. En plus, sa première rédaction était très bien écrite.

- Tu a pris la fleur?

- Non, je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas cueillir dans la cour.

- Mais quel manque d'intelligence! s'exclama Linda en lâchant son volant. C'est un 8ème année, bon sang, il n'a que 12 ans! Ce n'est pas en parlant comme ça aux hommes que tu te trouveras un petit-ami! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent d'un coup, vers l'extérieur, et une moto noir en sortit bruyamment, dépassant le portillon blanc et braquant brusquement vers la droite pour s'engager dans la rue entourant le parc, et tourna à gauche lorsqu'il arriva à l'un des quatre coins de ce "carré de bitume", pour ne pas faire le tour, mais sortir de l'espace vert enclavé entre les immeubles. La rue elle-même était une sorte de virage vers la gauche, qui débouchait en croisant une autre rue dans un croisement en T. Le Docteur tourna encore à gauche, passant devant un restaurant dont le grand mur de brique était recouvert de fleurs peintes. Il continua à toute vitesse, et après avoir dépassé le premier paté d'immeubles, il se retrouva au croisement entre la mince Union Street et la large Blackfriars Road. Il vit une moto accélérer sur dans la rue en face, et il comprit d'instinct qu'il s'agissait d'Oswin. Il fonça donc, traversa alors que le feu passait de l'orange au rouge, dépassa l'entrée de la station _Southwark _du métro, et s'engagea sur une petite rue occupée par plusieurs magasins, le _Cut_.

Oswin freina pour passer un ralentisseur, et le Seigneur du Temps accéléra brusquement pour la rattraper, appuyant sur un petit bouton situé sur son guidon pour passer le morceau surélevé de la rue, fait de pavés, sans problème, grâce à un système de stabilisateurs gravitationnels, et continua sur sa lancée, tandis que l'écho de sa compagne continuait de rouler à toute vitesse, évitant la voiture et zigzaguant de droite à gauche. Le Seigneur du Temps se rapprochait de l'engin bleu que conduisait Oswin, et l'arrivée d'un croisement-ralentisseur pavé au niveau du _Old Vic Theatre_ lui permit de se retrouver à moins de trois mètres de celle-ci. Il sortit son tournevis sonique, prêt à saboter le moteur de son adversaire, mais les pavés débouchaient eux aussi sur un croisement, bien plus important, avec la Waterloo Road, très fréquentée. Le feu était au rouge, mais Oswin continua, braquant à gauche pour continuer sans perdre trop de vitesse, frôlant l'arrière d'un bus à impériale rouge et juste après le capot d'une petite Clio verte. Le Docteur vit la voiture au dernier moment et freina de toutes ses forces. La moto s'arrêta d'un coup, et ses systèmes de stabilisation empêchèrent le Seigneur du Temps d'être projeté en avant. Il vit, par dessus le toit du véhicule, que sa "cible" s'échappait sur Baylis Road, le prolongement du _Cut_. Il accéléra, passa entre deux voitures et frôla l'avant d'un autre bus à impériale qui allait dans l'autre sens, puis s'engagea sur la voie de gauche de Baylis Road, vide, alors que la voie de droite était presque embouteillée par le feu rouge.

Le Docteur rattrapa Oswin juste avant d'atteindre un énorme croisement, mais fort heureusement, celle-ci tourna brusquement à droite, au lieu de s'engager au beau milieu de ce carrefour pleins de véhicules. Elle prit la voie des bus et des vélos, dépassant tout le monde dans cette étroite rue, et l'alien la suivit. Ils passèrent sous un très large pont ferroviaire sur lequel passaient les trains qui venaient tout juste de sortir (ou qui étaient prêt à entrer) dans la gare de Waterloo. Ce tunnel était grandement bouchonné, mais Oswin n'avait aucun problème lorsqu'il s'agissait de rouler sur les trottoirs ou de passer entre les voitures. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent face à un large bâtiment circulaire en verre, et la jeune femme le contourna par la gauche. En continuant sur la route, tout en zigzaguant dans l'embouteillage, elle passa sur la voie de droite, à contresens, donc, et monta sur le trottoir, fonçant sur le Westminster Bridge.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Arrête de me critiquer là-dessus!

- Écoute, Clara, sois réaliste. Tu ne fais vraiment rien pour te trouver quelqu'un.

- Et alors, où est le problème?

- Tu as des horaires plutôt sympathiques, pour ta première année. Tu as du temps pour toi, et tu peux bien l'utiliser pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, mais j'ai... j'ai des copies à corriger, des réunions à tenir, des devoirs à écrire, et... et...

La jeune fille hésitait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un parce qu'elle avait le Docteur. Ce n'était pas son petit-ami, mais sa présence lui suffisait amplement. Et même si d'un point de vue linéaire, ses rencontres avec le "jeune" Seigneur du Temps ne lui prenait que quelques minutes voir quelques secondes par semaine, pour elle, ça prenait du temps. Et c'était fatigant. Mais personne ne le savait.

- Tu vois, tu as du temps, rappelait Linda. Tu es jeune, tu as un emploi... stable, et c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'on puisse trouver de positif dessus, certes, mais tu as un emploi. Tu n'es pas particulièrement laide, alors pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas un petit-ami?

- Comment ça, "par particulièrement laide"? s'écria la prof.

- Ton comportement est plutôt irritant, c'est vrai, remarqua la belle-mère à voix haute en reprenant le volant pour avancer d'un mètre son véhicule. Cette espèce d'égocentrisme que tu as...

- Égocentrique?! Si j'étais égocentrique, je voudrais avoir un petit-ami! Or, je n'en ai pas besoin!

- Bien sûr que si, tu en as besoin. Il faudra bien que tu quittes le nid, un jour. Et j'aimerais faire de ta chambre mon nouveau studio photo, comme ça je ferais mes tirages directement à l'appartement.

- Alors c'est comme ça? Tu veux me virer de chez-moi?

- Roh, tout de suite les grands mots. Enfin bref, d'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse, je pourrais t'organiser un rendez-vous dès demain soir. J'ai une amie qui connait un jeune courtier de la _City_, célibataire et plutôt beau-garçon, et... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Clara avait enlevé sa ceinture, et s'était retournée pour reprendre sa serviette.

- Je sors d'ici, et je rentre chez-moi. Toute seule! »

La jeune fille ouvrit la portière et se retrouva sur le trottoir du Westminster Bridge. Linda soupira, mais ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Elle prit le volant et au bout de deux minutes, elle était enfin sortie du pont. Mais alors que les voitures devant elle commençaient à avancer un peu, deux motos, l'une bleue et l'autre noire, surgirent de la voie à droite et foncèrent dans sa direction. La conductrice cria et plaça ses bras face à son visage, mais les deux engins ne firent que frôler son véhicule et continuèrent en direction du pont, sur le trottoir.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Oswin était revenue sur la route, le nombre de piétons étant trop important sur le trottoir. Elle passait entre les voitures, suivie de près par le Docteur. Sur son bracelet, qui faisait notamment office de manipulateur de vortex, un petit écran indiquait l'emplacement de Clara sur une carte, ou du moins, de son téléphone. Elle connaissait bien sûr le numéro, qui n'avait pas changé entre le moment où la jeune fille était allée sur Trenzalore avec le Docteur et la rentrée scolaire.

La prof était entrée dans la station de métro _Westminster_, par la grande porte, à savoir l'entrée située sur la rue sur laquelle débouchait le pont, et qui se trouvait dans un bâtiment faisant face à Big Ben. Mais Oswin ne voulait pas emprunter cette entrée-ci, et continua jusqu'au prochain croisement, pour finir par poser la moto qu'elle avait volée sur les grillages noirs qui encadraient les escaliers descendant sous terre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le trottoir, ce jour-là, et elle put donc contourner les grilles en quelques secondes pour emprunter les escaliers, passant sous le portique surmonté par le fameux logo du métro londonien. Le Docteur tourna dans la rue et déposa lui-aussi sa moto, sans oublier d'envoyer un petit coup de tournevis sonique pour activer les champs de perception du véhicule, avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les deux aliens arrivèrent en même temps sur le quai de la ligne _District_. Clara était déjà montée dans un wagon, et les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer. La rame était assez remplie, mais Oswin courut et réussit à sauter dans l'avant-dernier wagon, tout comme le Docteur, qui prit cependant une autre ouverture, plus en arrière. Et derrière-lui, les portes du métro se fermèrent, ainsi que les portes de verres situées à la limite du quai. Et le train partit.


	11. Chapitre 10: Pousser?

L'intérieur du wagon n'était pas si bondé que ça. Le Docteur pouvait donc apercevoir Oswin sans problème, mais celle-ci s'avançait déjà vers l'avant du wagon, où une porte occupée en grande partie par une vitre, permettait de passer dans la voiture suivante (séparée de celle-ci par un court accordéon). Elle l'ouvrit en la tirant, puis poussa l'autre porte, identique, située à l'arrière de l'autre wagon, et pénétra dans celui-ci. Le Seigneur du Temps repoussa quelques personnes, traversa l'intérieur en une dizaine de secondes, et passa lui aussi dans la voiture suivante. Celle-ci était bien plus occupée, et il n'apercevait plus la jeune femme. Il commença à se frayer un chemin, s'excusant auprès gens qu'il poussait. Alors qu'il était arrivé au fond de ce wagon, il n'avait pas croisé Oswin, et à travers la vitre menant au suivant, il ne la voyait pas non plus.

« Bizarre... murmurait-il. »

Il se retourna, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la partie qu'il venait de traverser, puis avança encore plus dans le métro. Il continuait, encore et toujours, de pousser et de pousser les gens, mais d'un seul coup, un pied s'avança d'un siège situé sur la paroi de droite, et le Docteur trébucha et tomba, tentant de s'agripper à quelqu'un, sans succès. Alors qu'il se relevait, une paire de jambes passèrent devant lui et se dirigea vers l'avant. C'était elle. Il sauta pour se redresser, s'accrocha à une barre métallique jaune au plafond pour reprendre son équilibre, et se mit à la poursuivre. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit à crier.

« Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi! Un homme me poursuit!

Elle se retourna, et pointa du doigt le Seigneur du Temps:

- C'est lui! C'est lui! Il m'a touchée!

- DE QUOI? s'exclama l'alien avec un air ahuri. Espèce de... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt musclé, s'était jeté devant lui, prêt à l'attraper. Alors qu'une voix annonçait l'arrivée dans la station _St James's Park_, le Docteur lança son pied dans les jambes de l'homme, le faisant trébucher, et jeta sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste noire. Mais alors qu'il en sortait son tournevis sonique, plusieurs autres personnes se jetèrent sur lui. Il se trémoussa le mieux qu'il pouvait pour les repousser, tandis que le métro ralentissait. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à sortir son tournevis, il tordit presque son poignet pour le pointer vers le coté droit du wagon, et l'activa. L'appareil vibra, et toutes les portes à droite du wagon s'ouvrirent. La masse des voyageurs recula soudainement, car le train était encore en marche, et commençait à peine à entrer dans la station. Le Seigneur du Temps en profita pour courir vers la porte la plus proche et lorsque son wagon, le 5ème en partant de l'avant, entra en gare, il sauta sur le quai, et se mit à courir vers l'avant, tandis que le métro s'arrêtait et que les portes s'ouvraient. Il n'y avait presque personne qui attendait, et peu de gens sortaient. En regardant sur la gauche, il vit que Oswin avait traversé la 4ème voiture et allait rentrer dans la suivante, et un bref coup d'œil vers l'avant de celle-ci l'informa que Clara se trouvait dans la 2ème. En quelques secondes à peine il se retrouva au niveau de la porte la plus à l'arrière du troisième wagon, et sauta à l'intérieur, juste devant l'écho de sa compagne. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais réagit promptement, et lança son poing droit dans l'abdomen du Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci lança un grognement rauque, porta ses deux mains à son ventre et se plia sous la douleur. Oswin en profita pour attraper ses épaules et le pousser vers l'extérieur, mais l'alien attrapa le bras de son assaillante et la tira avec lui vers l'extérieur. Les deux extraterrestres retombèrent brutalement sur le quai, tandis qu'une voix masculine dans les hauts-parleurs demandait aux usagers de faire attention au trou entre la plateforme et le train. La jeune fille tenta de se relever, mais le Docteur attrapa sa cheville et la fit tomber à nouveau, alors que les portes de la rame se fermaient. Le métro repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Oswin lança un regard enragé aux wagons qui disparaissaient dans le tunnel, puis lança un coup de pied dans le visage du Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci lâcha un cri et ramena ses mains à son nez, qui commençait à saigner, tandis que la jeune femme s'était déjà relevée. Le voyageur temporel se redressa et courut après la jeune femme, à travers les couloirs de carreaux blancs et les escaliers de pierre, avant de déboucher, au final, dans le hall de la station,qui se trouvait au 55 de la Broadway, et la sortie qu'Oswin prit ouvrait sur un petit rond-point.

La jeune femme courut vers la gauche pour prendre un passage piéton, alors qu'une moto noire de marque allemande traversait le "carrefour". Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la route, et au moment où l'engin arriva à son niveau, elle lança son pied contre celui-ci, renversant le véhicule à terre et éjectant le motard sur le trottoir. Celui-ci, n'allant pas très vite, et protégé par son casque et sa combinaison, fut à peine sonné, mais ce fut assez pour que l'extraterrestre attrape sa moto et l'enfourche, pour finir par accélérer, dans la direction opposée à Westminster. Le Docteur eut à peine le temps de la voir partir, et pointa son tournevis en avant, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet. Le signal était brouillé, probablement par Oswin. Le Seigneur du Temps tenta à nouveau, mais rien n'y fit, et il ragea contre la jeune fille en voyant qu'elle lui échappait. Soit elle allait tenter d'intercepter Clara à la prochaine station, _Victoria_, soit elle allait essayer de rentrer chez la compagne du Docteur avant que celle-ci ne puisse y arriver, pour pouvoir la surprendre et... faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus aider l'alien. Et vu la violence dont Oswin venait de faire preuve, les moyens qu'elle utiliserait n'avaient pas de limites.

Il fallait absolument qu'il la poursuive. Et sa moto en était bien capable, étant donné les différentes "options" qu'elle renfermait. L'extraterrestre se retourna donc et courut à toute vitesse en direction de l'Abbaye de Westminster, pour arriver au plus vite au Parlement, à Big Ben, et à la station de métro, où il avait laissé son véhicule.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les clients du _Lord Nelson_, le pub situé sur Union Street, avaient été assez surpris de voir deux motos sortir à toute vitesse du Nelson Square. Le commerce se trouvait dans une sorte d'annexe d'un des immeubles de briques qui encadrait le parc. Le large mur de brique de l'étage situé au-dessus de la devanture du pub avait été peint, et des centaines de fleurs colorées encadraient l'enseigne de l'établissement. Au sol, une vingtaine de personne mangeaient dehors, assises à des tables ou bien sur des tabourets, autour du muret extérieur, certains étant directement sur le trottoir.

Au beau milieu de leurs dégustations, les clients virent quelqu'un courir dans la rue du parc. Celui-ci passa de l'autre coté des immeubles, passant ainsi hors de leur vue, puis se précipita vers le portillon blanc, et prit un temps pour souffler. La cabine bleue était là, enfin. Il s'avança jusqu'à celle-ci, et s'arrêta devant les portes de bois. Ses doigts caressèrent le panonceau blanc et noir sur le battant de gauche, puis s'agrippèrent aux poignées métalliques. Il ouvrit le TARDIS, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le rotor orangé illumina son visage, et Clara, qui regardait un film sur un des écrans, assise sur un fauteuil, se tourna vers lui.

« Déjà de retour? Vous êtes allé vit... Eh mais! Vous n'...

- Chhhhhut, souffla l'intrus en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. »

Il leva sa main en l'air, et claqua des doigts. Et sous les yeux surpris et presque effarés de Clara, les deux portes de bois se refermèrent sans hésitation.


	12. Chapitre 11: Voler?

La moto passa à toute vitesse entre les voitures. Enfin, à toute vitesse, c'était vite dit. Disons plutôt qu'elle avançait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Bien que habituellement, le Docteur aurait critiqué tout motard se faufilant dans le trafic, en cet instant précis, il faisait fi de ses critiques moralisatrices. Le Docteur avait son tournevis de sorti, et il le pointait de temps à autres vers le sud, pour vérifier que Oswin se dirigeait bien vers l'appartement des Oswald. L'énergie temporelle qu'elle portait en elle, ainsi que certaines radiations provenant des fuites du TARDIS géant de Trenzalore, étaient détectables à des kilomètres, surtout quand on savait où chercher.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Bien plus tard, la moto allemande traversa les petites rues de l'Estate où vivait la famille recomposée des Oswald, et s'arrêta devant un des nombreux garages situé au pied d'un des immeubles. Peu importait si on volait le véhicule, il n'était pas à la pilote.

Oswin se précipita vers l'entrée du bâtiment, et se tourna vers l'interphone. Elle ne voulait pas forcer cette entrée avec son bracelet, il était à peine chargé. En effet, sa fonction de téléportation l'avait presque vidé, étant donné qu'elle l'avait utilisée pour aller de l'intérieur partiellement plus grand que l'extérieur d'un TARDIS géant mort et en fuite sur une planète dont l'existence et la ligne temporelle étaient en train de s'altérer, pour rejoindre son vaisseau temporel. Il était en train de se recharger automatiquement, mais un verrou électronique était peut-être trop demander. Elle devait donc appeler des voisins. Elle regarda le large panneau de métal, qui comprenait des dizaines de boutons à coté desquels étaient inscrits des noms. Ils étaient classés par étages. Après les quelques secondes qui lui furent nécessaires pour se souvenir parfaitement de celui de "son" appartement, elle regarda au niveau du 5ème étage. Les étiquettes à coté des boutons indiquaient, de haut en bas, qu'à ce palier vivaient les Boucher, les Agnew, les Dicks, les Whitaker, les Oswald, les Levine et les Faïrah.

La jeune femme hésita, cherchant à se souvenir quels noms lui rappelaient quelque chose, et donc qui pourrait lui ouvrir la porte. Le nom Whitaker lui rappelait étrangement un certain nombre de disputes, et une histoire d'isolation sonore. Les Levine ne lui rappelaient pas grand chose, par contre. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle appuya sur le bouton tout en bas de la liste, celui des Faïrah. Presque immédiatement, un petit craquement dans le haut-parleur lui fit comprendre qu'on venait de décrocher.

« _Allo?_ lança une jeune femme.

- Allo, c'est Clara.

- _Ah, Clara, bonjour, c'est Manhar. comment vas-tu?_ s'exclama la Faïrah avec une voix bien plus douce.

- Plutôt bien, plutôt bien. Mais j'étais un peu en rush, ce matin, et j'ai oublié mes clefs.

- _Je vois, je t'ouvre tout de suite. Mais si tu veux discuter, cet après-midi, ça ne sera pas possible. Une infirmière s'est fracturé le bras à l'hôpital, dans les escaliers, et je dois la remplacer ce soir... Enfin, ce soir, ça commence dans 20 minutes à l'hosto. Tu as de la chance, quelques secondes plus tard et tu m'aurais raté. En plus il n'y a personne chez moi, donc on n'aurait pas pu t'ouvrir._

- Ah, bon ben bonne chance alors! lança Oswin en essayant d'y mettre de sa conviction. Et merci! »

L'instant d'après, une vibration annonça que la porte s'était déverrouillée, et la jeune femme la poussa. Elle vit que l'ascenseur, juste en face de la porte, dans le "hall", était en train de descendre. Sûrement Manhar. Il ne fallait pas que celle-ci la voit habillée de sa combinaison blanche. Si en plein Londres, son accoutrement passait relativement "inaperçu", ici, les gens, surtout ceux habitant au même étage qu'elle, avaient de grandes chances de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée comme cela le matin. Elle tourna donc à droite et ouvrit la porte menant à la cage de l'escalier intérieur. Elle monta les cinq étages, sans trop peiner, étant habituée à l'effort physique de par son histoire personnelle sur sa planète. Une fois arrivée au bon niveau, elle passa dans le couloir qui donnait accès aux appartements, et se planta devant la porte de celui de Manhar. Elle n'était pas là, et l'alien ne pouvait pas rentrer chez les Oswald.

Son bracelet avait beau avoir subit d'importantes pertes d'énergie, il pouvait toujours ouvrir un simple verrou mécanique et primitif. La jeune femme plaqua son poignet contre la serrure, et effleura le cercle métallique de son autre main. L'instant d'après, un claquement sec accompagna le déverrouillage de l'appartement.

Oswin poussa la porte de bois et rentra dans un petit couloir décoré par des petits tableaux orientaux. Elle connaissait l'endroit, Clara y étant déjà allé. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle cherchait et où cela se trouvait. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à la deuxième porte à droite dans le corridor, et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il y avait ici un évier rempli de vaisselle salle, un micro-ondes encore ouvert... Mais cela n'intéressait pas l'intruse. Non, ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait dans un tiroir situé à coté du lave-vaisselle. Elle l'ouvrit, et vit à l'intérieur un bac découpé en quatre parties, trois parallèles qui pointaient vers l'extérieur, remplies de fourchettes, de cuillères, et de couteaux, et la quatrième, perpendiculaire à ceux-ci, comme pour les souligner, et qui contenait d'énormes lames, faîtes pour couper la viande et le pain. La jeune fille fixa ces couverts, baladant ses doigts à l'intérieur, puis porta son choix sur un coteau en céramique, noir et qui semblait plutôt robuste. Elle referma ensuite le tiroir, ressortit de l'appartement (qui se verrouillait automatiquement de l'intérieur lorsque l'on fermait la porte), et se retrouva dans le couloir. Le chasseur était prêt, ne manquait plus que la proie.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Clara était arrivée avant sa belle-mère, puisque la voiture de celle-ci n'était pas garée à sa place habituelle. Au moins, la jeune femme serait tranquille. Elle déposa sa serviette à terre, devant la porte de l'immeuble, pour sortir ses clefs et ouvrir le battant de métal et de fer. Alors qu'elle était entrée et qu'elle se retournait pour reprendre sa mallette de cuir, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une moto noire qui venait de s'arrêter pas très loin, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus.

De son coté, le Docteur activa à toute vitesse le champ de perception de sa moto, et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, traversant la distance qui le séparait de celle-ci en quelques secondes à peine. Il avait déjà sorti son tournevis, et pointa la serrure. L'appareil vibra et le Docteur n'eut plus qu'à pousser le battant pour rentrer. Face à lui, l'écran au-dessus de l'ascenseur que Clara avait emprunté indiquait que la cabine venait de dépasser le deuxième étage. Il n'avait pas le temps de la ralentir avec du sonique, et chercha donc des yeux un escalier. Il aperçut la porte qu'avait emprunté Oswin et se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Il avait cinq étages à monter, si son coup d'œil à l'interphone ne s'était pas totalement effacé de sa mémoire. Et sans chercher à penser plus encore, il se mit à courir, courir plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, pensait-il. Il devait sauver Clara, il devait se sauver lui-même, faire en sorte que les évènements se déroulent comme prévu. Il dépassait le premier étage, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les bruits des pas dans l'escalier lançèrent un frisson dans le dos de Oswin. Il ne pouvait pas être là, pas maintenant, pas au moment où enfin elle allait réussir! Un petit ding sonore lui indiqua que l'ascenseur venait d'arriver. Les portes coulissèrent, et la jeune fille, qui avait enlevé ses chaussures pour que ses pas ne fassent aucun bruit, posa sa main sur la porte de la cage d'escalier, où elle s'était cachée. Elle entendit Clara passer devant le battant de métal blanc, reconnaissant parfaitement la démarche de celle-ci. Et alors que les bruits se rapprochaient, que le Docteur arrivait au quatrième étage, tout essoufflé mais encore courant, elle ouvrit la porte, rapidement mais discrètement, et se glissa dans le couloir, couteau en main.

Ses pieds nus touchaient un sol froid, mais elle s'en fichait. Seule sa cible importait. Celle-ci ne marchait pas très rapidement. Elle passa devant l'appartement des Dicks, tandis que derrière elle Oswin venait de dépasser la porte des Agnew. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres entre elles deux, et l'alien les rattrapait furtivement mais rapidement. Et avant même que Clara eut atteint la porte de son appartement, son écho était déjà à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le couteau en l'air. Le Docteur arriva, à bout de souffle, dans le couloir, et la première chose que ses yeux horrifiés eurent le temps de voir fut cette vue d'horreur. Et Oswin abbatit son arme.


	13. Chapitre 12: Poignarder

Le couteau disparut. En fait, Oswin disparut, comme en fondu, mais en moins d'une seconde. Elle s'était évaporée, sans prévenir, en un bruit sec mais lourd. Clara s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa marche, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la gauche, comme pour regarder derrière-elle. Elle avait entendu le bruit, et il lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne dans le couloir. Le Docteur s'était caché dans la cage d'escalier pour ne pas qu'elle l'aperçoive. La jeune fille balaya du regard le couloir, mais ne chercha pas à avancer. Il n'y avait personne, c'était juste son imagination, sûrement. Depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, certains détails anodins prenaient parfois des dimensions totalement "extraterrestres"...

La professeur finit donc pas se retourner, se dirigea vers son appartement, sortit ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Lorsque le Docteur entendit la porte se refermer, il se déplaça pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Oswin ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Mais même en regardant partout dans le corridor vide, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était vide... ou presque. Car bizarrement, son regard frôlait les murs. Cela commençait à l'intriguer. Il y avait quelque chose, indubitablement, au beau milieu du couloir. Le Seigneur du Temps se concentra, et sentit qu'il y avait définitivement une chose qu'il connaissait, droit devant lui. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, et il leva sa main pour claquer des doigts.

Immédiatement, les deux battants d'une porte bleue apparurent au milieu de nulle part et un rectangle se dessina comme une porte vers un autre monde, gris et orangé. L'alien, bien qu'il était surpris, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait dans son vaisseau, son air fier disparut et un masque froid presque colérique dessina son visage. Il rentra dans le TARDIS avec une démarche rapide et assurée, et attrapa le bras gauche de l'intrus.

« Vous! Adrian Sparrow!

- Aaaaaaah! grogna le jeune homme. Lâchez-moi! Mon bras...

Le Docteur sentit qu'un liquide chaud se glissait sous sa main, et il la retira, pour découvrir qu'elle était recouverte par un peu de sang.

- Oh... Qu'est-ce qui vous est...

- Docteur? demanda une voix féminine semblant venir d'un couloir.

Le Seigneur du temps déplaça son regard dans la salle de contrôle, et vit Oswin menottée et assise sur un des sièges de la pièce, tandis que Clara sortait d'un couloir placé au niveau inférieur, en-dessous de la console.

La jeune femme remonta au-niveau des autres passagers, une petite mallette blanche à la main.

- On a téléporté le TARDIS pour empêcher Oswin de... faire ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Mais elle était déjà en train d'abattre son couteau, continua Adrian avec un peu de difficulté, retenant son bras gauche avec sa main droite. Elle a été matérialisée juste à coté de moi, et je n'ai pas pu... éviter le coup.

- Comme c'est triste, ironisa le Docteur avec mépris. Clara, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec cette mallette?

- C'est pour soigner sa blessure, Docteur.

- Vous êtes bien sympathique avec lui, je trouve. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a fait, j'espère. S'il l'a déjà fait, bien entendu.

- Il nous a sauvé la vie et il a débarrassé Coxtin et l'Angleterre d'une menace énorme, oui. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait déjà vécu.

- Mais... hoqueta l'alien.

- Je vous signale que si je n'avais pas créé le paradoxe en ramenant Clara et Clarisse, nous n'aurions pas pu détruire l'ange.

- Sauf que vous ne vouliez pas que Clarisse Sparrow se sacrifie, rappela le Docteur avec reproche. Pourquoi avoir provoqué le paradoxe, alors?

- Parce que... parce que je voulais sauver les deux, moi. Que Clara continue à voyager et que Clarisse vive sa vie. Et parce que ça vous a redonné du moral, et que sans ça, vous n'auriez peut-être pas survécu.

Pendant qu'il parlait, la compagne du Docteur lui avait retroussé la manche du gilet de cuir qu'il portait, ainsi que celle de son T-Shirt, pour mettre à nu la blessure.

- Oh, c'est vrai! lança le Docteur. Vous vouliez me "sauver la vie". Et je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour la même raison.

- Oui, Docteur. Je... Votre existence est en danger.

- Non, vraiment? Oh, vous m'apprenez quelque chose d'incroyable, là! répondait le Docteur avec moquerie.

- Oui, je sais que vous en avez conscience, mais c'est vraiment dangereux. Et ce n'est pas terminé!

- Comment ça?

Clara avait terminé d'essuyer le bras du jeune homme, qui ne saignait pas tant que ça, et commençait à désinfecter la plaie avec une sorte d'alcool. Elle aperçut d'ailleurs, juste en dessous de la plaie, deux petites cicatrices, comme celles d'une morsure, au-dessus du poignet.

- Vous vous blessez souvent, on dirait, remarqua-t-elle.

- Peu importe! coupa le Docteur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "ce n'est pas terminé"?

- Il veut dire que votre existence est toujours menacée, lança une voix féminine derrière le Seigneur du Temps.

Celui-ci se retourna et aperçut Oswin, presque souriante, menottée dans son siège.

- Elle a raison... murmurait Sparrow. Je peux le sentir. Je sens que votre existence est toujours menacée, et vous le sentez aussi.

- Oui... Oui, je peux le sentir, un petit peu, parce que c'est mon existence. Mais ce n'est pas la vôtre!

- Oh, si, en partie. Parce que je vous ai rencontré à Coxtin. Mais aussi parce que les Oods m'ont permis de voir cela.

- Les Oods? hoqueta l'alien.

- Oui. Les Oods. Je les ai rencontrés. Enfin, ils m'ont convoqué. Ils m'ont montré une vision qu'ils avaient eue, une vision d'un monde où vous n'existeriez pas, vous, ce Docteur là. J'ai compris que ça signifiait cela assez vite, et j'ai décidé de vous retrouver.

- Comment avez-vous pu me retrouver?

- J'ai détecté le TARDIS.

- Mais comment? Comment est-ce que vous l'avez détecté, et comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivé ici?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Le Docteur lâcha un soupir énervé. Adrian refusait encore de s'expliquer, et il en était presque désolé. Un petit sourire triste se dessinait sur son visage, tandis que Clara finissait de lui bander le bras.

- Vous auriez fait une bonne infirmière, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Bon, vous avez sauvé mon existence, félicitations, coupa le Seigneur du Temps. Maintenant, dehors!

- Votre existence est toujours menacée, Docteur, rappela Clara. Il l'a dit, et vous le sentez aussi, je suppose.

- C'est vrai... avoua l'alien. Sauf que c'était à cause d'Oswin que mon passé était modifié. Or, elle est ici avec nous.

En disant cela, il s'était retourné vers la jeune fille, toujours menottée sur un siège, et se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ne disait rien, et le regardait avec un regard hargneux.

- D'ailleurs... Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

- En tuant Clara Oswald à ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas vous persuader de sauver votre planète, ce qui vous aurait tué sur Trenzalore.

- Mais c'est idiot... remarqua la compagne. C'est à cause du signal envoyé par les Seigneurs du Temps que le Docteur s'est rendu sur Trenzalore.

- Et alors? J'aurais très bien pu me rendre sur Trenzalore et déclencher un signal équivalent!

- À travers le temps et l'espace tout entier? s'étonna Adrian. J'y crois pas trop.

- Je pouvais très bien lancer un signal assez puissant pour que le Docteur le reçoive et bien d'autres espèces aussi. Après tout, ce qui est nécessaire, c'est qu'il se rende sur Trenzalore et que le fait de répondre à la question soit dangereux. Rien de bien difficile pour moi.

- Peu importe! coupa l'alien, exaspéré. Je sais ce que vous vouliez faire et je me fiche de savoir comment. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi! Vous avez agressé des innocents, vous m'avez obligé à vous courir après en plein Londres, vous avez retourné tous les passagers d'un wagon contre moi, tout cela pour tuer Clara Oswald en la poignardant violemment dans le dos. Pourquoi tout ça?

- Je veux vous détruire, Docteur.

- Vous êtes sensée me sauver, Clara Oswin! Vous êtes un écho de ma Clara, un écho supposé me sauver la vie.

- Oh, mais elle le voulait, et elle l'a fait. Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas Oswin. Je vous ai fait croire que je l'étais, j'avais le corps, la voix, les souvenirs et les habitudes. Mais cette Oswin dont vous parlez n'existe plus. J'en ai pris le contrôle.

Le Seigneur du Temps recula en entendant ces mots. Il n'y avait qu'une créature qui avait pu prendre le contrôle de la jeune fille.

- Siméon... Vous êtes Siméon.

- Je préfère le terme de "Grande Intelligence", si cela ne vous dérange pas. Siméon n'était qu'un réceptacle, comme cette jeune fille. Maintenant que cela est dit, vous comprenez pourquoi je veux vous détruire. Détruire cette existence, cette incarnation que vous êtes...Cela aura au moins le mérite de vous faire mourir là où vous deviez mourir. J'ai échoué à vous tuer par quatre fois, Docteur. Et ensuite, j'ai tenté de vous torturer à chaque seconde de votre vie, mais même cette fois-ci, vous vous en êtes sorti indemne. Cette Oswin a sauvé la vie d'une de vos incarnations, un joueur de pipo qui se baladait avec un écossais et une jeune fille naïve, que j'avais déjà rencontrés auparavant, d'ailleurs. Elle a réussi cela, mais elle a fait l'erreur de ne pas me détruire. J'ai réussi à prendre son contrôle, et j'ai très vite compris qu'elle avait sauté dans la ligne temporelle. Que mon plan avait encore été déjoué.

- Vous lui en voulez vraiment, s'effara Adrian en entendant le ton haineux de la jeune fille.

- Votre arrivée dans votre tombe m'a peut-être empêché de faire ce que je voulais. J'avais guidé mon propre "moi" du passé pour faire en sorte que les évènements se répètent exactement comme il le fallait, mais vous avez quand même réussi à déjouer cela. Mais moi, au moins, j'ai réussi à récupérer touts les souvenirs de Clara Oswald.

- De quoi?

- Et oui... Lorsqu'elle a eu une migraine dans la cave à vin, je l'ai retenue. J'en ai profité pour récupérer ses souvenirs.

- Vous pouvez faire ça? hoqueta Sparrow.

- Pas avec tout le monde, bien sûr. Mais ce corps et Clara Oswald sont les mêmes personnes ou presque, et je suis très télépathique, désormais, sans compter la puissance des champs télépathiques dans la cave à vin. C'était comme récupérer mes propres souvenirs, disons. Cela n'aurait marché avec personne d'autre. Mais au moins, cela m'a permis de la retrouver ici.

- Il n'empêche que vous n'avez pas réussi cette-fois non plus, rappela le jeune homme. Et nous, on vous a menotté et mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Il n'empêche que l'existence du Docteur est encore menacée, répéta ironiquement Oswin. N'est-ce pas ce que vous dîtes vous-même?

Adrian resta interdit face à cette remarque horriblement vraie. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne savait pas quoi, et le Seigneur du Temps non plus.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendait la Grande Intelligence.

- Difficile de vous croire, grogna le Docteur. Cela vous arrange beaucoup trop pour...

Mais il fut coupé par une petite alarme provenant de la console. Le visage de l'alien trahissait sa surprise, mais aussi son agacement. Il se passait encore quelque chose d'imprévu.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'avança vers l'un des panneaux, et tira un écran vers lui. Alors qu'il analysait ce qu'il y était écrit, Adrian appuya sur un petit bouton de la console et l'alarme criarde se tut.

- De quoi? hoqueta le Docteur.

- Qu'y a-t-il? interrogea Clara.

- Une fenêtre temporelle s'est ouverte.

- Hein?

- Juste au-dessus de la Terre. Dans l'espace, une fenêtre temporelle.

- Mais attendez... murmurait Adrian. Une fenêtre temporelle ça ne s'ouvre pas comme ça! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu apparaître? Et où est-ce qu'elle mène?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. »

Et avant même que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Seigneur du Temps avait déjà pianoté quelques boutons et tiré la manette principale de la console. Le TARDIS lança sa respiration mécanique, et le rotor orangé illumina la pièce encore plus, tandis que la rotonde au plafond commençait à tourner. Et la cabine se dématérialisa devant l'espèce de tornade d'énergie jaunâtre, identique à celles que le Docteur avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa dixième incarnation dans une forêt d'Angleterre, le jour où il avait sauvé sa planète. La fenêtre ne pouvait avoir été créée que par une seule entité. Et lorsque la cabine entra dans le tourbillon, le Docteur l'avait bien compris. Cette arme de destruction massive qu'il avait utilisé des siècles plus tôt l'appelait. Le Moment...


	14. Chapitre 13: Calculer?

**.**

**L'HEURE DES CHOIX**

**Troisième Partie: Le Moment de Choisir  
><strong>

**.**

Dans des couloirs du Temps cachés de tous, des instants maudits et oubliés, inaccessibles, la cabine bleue qu'était le TARDIS se frayait un chemin.

Le Docteur ne savait pas où il allait. À vrai dire, s'il était rentré dans la fenêtre temporelle, c'est seulement parce qu'il avait confiance en le Moment. Ce ne pouvait être que l'arme-qui-pense, comme certains la surnommait, qui avait ouvert cette porte. Mais où allait-il donc, désormais? Sur Gallifrey? Il n'en savait rien. Son vaisseau analysait les méandres de la création autour de lui et voyait plusieurs années de l'existence du secteur de Kasterborous, où se trouvait la planète natale du Seigneur du Temps. Mais la cabine ne faisait que se mouvoir sans but dans le vortex.

« Où sommes-nous Docteur? demanda Clara.

- Dans le vortex. Dans une partie du vortex où l'on est pas sensé être. Dans les dernières semaines de Gallifrey, si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Des évènements verrouillés dans le Temps... murmura Adrian. La fenêtre temporelle qui s'est ouverte, elle nous a fait un passage? Comment ça se fait? Expliquez-nous?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, je crois... répondit le Docteur avec un petit sourire complice à Clara, qui lâcha un petit rire.

- Il n'empêche qu'une fenêtre temporelle est sensée amener directement sur un endroit précis à un moment donné, remarqua Oswin, toujours menottée. Là, on erre dans le vortex.

- La fenêtre est faîtes comme-ceci, je n'y peux rien. Je vous rappelle que je ne peux exister, que nous ne pouvons être ici, que s'il arrive quelque chose de bien précis à Gallifrey. Je préfère donc ne pas interférer avant de savoir précisément ce que je fais ici. Mais en même temps, vous êtes la Grande Intelligence, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à...

Une alarme retentit alors depuis la Console, et le Seigneur du Temps frappa l'un des panneaux de son poing, énervé d'être coupé par ces bruits incessants.

- Quoi ENCORE!?

Il appuya vite sur un bouton pour désactiver l'alarme, rattrapa le même écran et pianota sur différentes petites touches pour finalement voir apparaître la raison de cet agression sonore.

Le Docteur resta interdit. Il aurait pu lancer un "De quoi?", il avait l'expression qui allait avec, mais pourtant il était muet. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il lisait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Clara.

- Les... les calculs.

- Quels calculs?

- Les calculs. LES calculs.

- Et bien, quoi? s'exaspéra Oswin.

- Ils sont résolus. Ils... Ce n'est pas possible! hoquetait le Seigneur du Temps. Ils ont été résolus il y a presque mille ans.

- Les calculs pour geler Gallifrey? s'inquiéta Clara.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas possible! Je me souviens, ce jour-là, lorsque nous étions tous arrivé, je... Lorsque j'étais partout... Le dernier moi, Gros-Menton, il a... Il avait vérifié, cela faisait près de cent ans qu'ils étaient résolus pour lui. J'avais, je crois... 1125 ans ou 1130 ans lorsqu'ils ont enfin porté leur fruits, mais je ne le savais pas à cette époque.

- Comment peuvent-ils être résolus deux fois?

- Combien de temps ont-ils prit pour être résolus? demanda Adrian.

- La première ou la deuxième fois?

- Les deux.

- Et bien... la première, ça a pris environ sept siècles. La deuxième... Je dirais... J'ai passé 900 ans sur Trenzalore, et on y ajoute un siècle entre la fin des calculs et mon exil sur la planète. Un millénaire.

- Non, coupa Clara. 700 ans aussi, pas un millénaire. Vous oubliez que la première fois que vous avez voulu me ramener chez moi avec le TARDIS, je m'étais accrochée à lui pour revenir vous voir, et... Et j'ai atterri avec 300 ans de retard.

- Oui, c'est vrai! Donc 600 ans sur Trenzalore et une centaine d'années avant... 700 ans.

- C'est presque la même durée, remarqua Sparrow. C'est comme s'ils avaient recommencé à nouveau. Peut-être que le TARDIS a juste recommencé par erreur.

- Pour tout résoudre alors qu'une fenêtre temporelle s'ouvre pour me ramener vers ma planète? Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il faut juste vérifier...

L'alien pianotait encore sur des claviers, et après quelques secondes, de nombreuses indications étranges s'affichèrent sur l'écran.

- Oh bon sang! Oh bon... C'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas possible!

- Arrêtez de jurer et expliquez-nous! ordonna Adrian.

- Les calculs... Les calculs étaient faux! hoquetait le Docteur.

- De quoi? laissa échapper Clara.

- Il y avait des erreurs... Il y avait des erreurs dès le début. De minuscules erreurs, probablement venues à causes de tout le bazar temporel qu'on a provoqué sur Trenzalore. Mais c'était assez pour que tout rate!

- Mais cela veux dire que Gallifrey n'a pas été sauvée... compris Adrian. Et donc que vous ne pouvez pas exister.

- C'est pour cela que mon existence est toujours menacée. Toutes ces lignes temporelles qui se superposent et se combattent, ces passés et ces futurs... La version de ma vie où je meure sur Trenzalore doit être légèrement dominante, assez pour qu'une erreur se glisse dans les calculs. Mais une erreur aux conséquences colossales.

- Mais votre machine n'est pas sensée être exacte? railla Oswin.

- Cette "machine", comme vous dîtes, a pris des siècles pour finir par atterrir à peu près aux endroits où je voulais me rendre. Le TARDIS n'est pas infaillible. C'est aussi un être vivant, vous êtes censée le savoir si vous avez les souvenirs de Clara.

- Le TARDIS a donc refait des calculs pour sauver Gallifrey... résuma Adrian. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'était pas "vous" le Docteur lorsque ces calculs ont été lancés à nouveau. Donc vous vous êtes régénéré entretemps. Ce qui signifie que les calculs partaient déjà sur de mauvaises bases, non?

- Parce qu'il y avait 13 TARDIS à utiliser au lieu de 12? interrogea Clara.

- Mais après ma régénération, ma chère petite cabine a eu le temps de réadapter ses calculs, regardez.

Le Docteur appuya sur quelques boutons, et laissa l'écran à la vue d'Adrian.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre ce charabia, mais on dirait... on dirait que les calculs sont allés bien plus vite, c'est ça?

- Oui, parce que geler Gallifrey avec 12 capsules temporelles n'est pas facile, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps. Mais lorsqu'on en ajoute une treizième...

- Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr! s'exclama Sparrow. Plus on a de TARDIS, moins de "travail" est demandé à chacun.

- Et ce n'est pas proportionnel, continua le Docteur. Un TARDIS de plus ne divise pas par deux ou par trois le travail de chaque vaisseau. Il le divise par un nombre qui grandit de plus en plus avec chaque ajout d'un TARDIS, mais qui ne grandit pas de la même façon à chaque ajout. C'est une forme de relation mathématique très complexe, que même ce vaisseau avait des difficultés à utiliser. Une simple erreur quelque part change toute la donne.

- Et lorsqu'on en ajoute un treizième... Tout devient plus facile? demanda Clara.

- Oui! Tout le patatras mathématique change du tout au tout avec chaque ajout de TARDIS, et de façon totalement irrégulière. C'est compliqué parce que ça échappe à toute logique mathématique qu'un humain de la Terre du XXIème siècle peux avoir, et même pour un Seigneur du Temps c'est dur! Mais dîtes-vous que lorsque les calculs ont été relancés, ils ont pris du temps parce qu'il fallait tout recalculer depuis le début vu que les erreurs s'étaient placés dès les premières lignes. Mais lorsque je me suis régénéré, il n'a pas eu à tout recommencer, il a juste continué ses calculs pour les terminer en utilisant 12 TARDIS, et à continué en prenant en compte l'ajout d'un treizième. Le calcul est tellement complexe et incroyable que l'on a même pas besoin de tout recalculer à chaque fois, qu'il s'adapte de lui-même.

- C'est impossible! cracha Oswin.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde... rétorqua le Docteur avec un sourire plein de fierté. Enfin bref, pour revenir à ses calculs, dîtes-vous juste qu'avec 13 capsules temporelles, le calcul s'est adapté très rapidement et facilement, et qu'il a continué et terminé en si peu de temps parce que "13" semble être un nombre... "facile", ou "rond", dans cette situation. Un peu comme le 10 dans les longueurs, les poids et tout-ci tout-ça. Vous saisissez?

- Plutôt... murmurait Clara en acquiesçant de la tête. Mais attendez, maintenant que vous avez ces calculs...

- Qui semblent être exacts.

- Alors... Alors vous pouvez revenir et sauver Gallifrey!

- Et en sauvant Gallifrey, je permettrais aux Seigneurs du Temps de me sauver la vie sur Trenzalore.

- Ce qui vous permettra de sauver Gallifrey! comprit la jeune femme. C'est une boucle!

- Une boucle stable qui sauvera tout le monde. Tout le monde, vous entendez! Tout le monde vivra!

Le Docteur, le visage rempli de joie et d'euphorie, frotta ses mains les unes contre les autres, fit craquer ses doigts, et se précipita sur la console.

- _Allons-y_ Alonso!

Il attrapa l'écran pour le ramener vers lui, et tira plusieurs petits leviers. Les radars de son vaisseau détectait déjà sept autres versions de lui-même dans le coin, qui se dirigeaient toutes vers Gallifrey. Il y en avait déjà 3 autres en places. Cela signifiait qu'il ne manquait plus que lui, ainsi que deux autres de ses incarnations. Après vérifications, le Docteur murmura en souriant:

- _Jellybabies_ et le "Fantastique"... Comme toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes? demanda Adrian.

- Vous, Sparrow, venez m'aider.

- Que... Quoi?

- J'ai dit, venez m'aider!

- Vous... vous voulez que moi, je vous aide? Vous êtes sûr que vous avez toute votre tête?

- Roh, soyez content que je fasse abstraction de nos différents pour le moment.

- VOS différents, oui. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je dois...

- Non! cria Clara en courant vers l'autre coté de la console.

Oswin s'était relevée brusquement. La compagne du Docteur l'avait remarqué à l'instant même, mais le temps qu'elle se jette sur son écho, celui-ci avait déjà pressé plusieurs boutons avec son menton, et déréglé plusieurs leviers. Le TARDIS entra en branle et fut pris de secousses titanesques. Tout le monde fut jeté à terre, mais le Docteur réussit à se rattraper, et commença à pianoter un peu partout sur un des panneaux de la console, tandis qu'Adrian, qui s'était relevé, s'était précipité sur le panneau détaché du reste de la console et à droite de celle-ci, qui épousait le contour arrondi de la plateforme, pour appuyer sur plusieurs boutons et pousser un levier horizontal. Après quelques secondes, le vaisseau qui commençait à cracher des étincelles et qui traversait des zones dangereuses et non-ouvertes du vortex, passant "à travers-champs", commença à se stabiliser, mais pas assez.

- Docteur! cria Adrian. Poussez le levier à gauche de la manette de dématérialisation!

Le Seigneur du Temps fixa le panneau dont parlait le jeune homme, et son regard alla de la double-manette servant à matérialiser et dématérialiser le TARDIS, située à droite du panneau, puis passa par les boutons au centre dudit panneau, puis, à gauche, le levier dont parlait Sparrow. C'était un levier horizontal, qui ne dépassait pas trop: on le faisait tourner autour d'un axe, et à ce moment précis, l'extrémité noire de la poignée pointait vers le bas.

- Mais ça va démolir les systèmes de torsion temporelle relative!

- Non, ça va nous sauver la vie! rétorqua Adrian.

- Bon sang, je sais ce que ça va faire, c'est quand même mon TARDIS!

- Mais c'est MON conseil! coupa Sparrow en éloignant le Seigneur du Temps de sa main, et en poussant violemment le levier pour le faire pointer vers le haut.

Le temps sembla alors ralentir. Au lieu du bruit assourdissant des alarmes et des étincelles, une sorte de grondement sourd qui mélangeait tout ses bruits flottait dans l'air, qui semblait graisseux, épais, rude. Tout les mouvements des passagers du TARDIS étaient freinés et ralentis, et le son de la cloche du cloître résonnait dans les oreilles de tous. Même la lumière du rotor temporel et des voyants semblaient s'immobiliser, et presque couler dans l'air. Adrian tendait sa main encore plus en avant, pour attraper la double-manette de matérialisation, et réussit à la repousser vers le haut.

D'un coup, tout revint à la normale. Le TARDIS se stabilisa, l'air devint fluide et le temps repris son cours normal. Le Docteur, qui s'était jeté sur Adrian, accéléra d'un coup et projeta le jeune Sparrow sur le coté, tandis que la respiration métallique du TARDIS résonnait entre les murs.

Clara se releva, attrapant Oswin et la "rasseyant" sur une des chaises, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle l'avait à l'œil, ce à quoi la Grande Intelligence répondit par un sourire de mépris. Et tandis que le Seigneur du Temps remettait tout les leviers et boutons à la normale (notamment le levier horizontal qu'Adrian avait poussé), Clara consulta l'écran incrusté dans un des panneaux de la console.

- Docteur... murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, Sparrow! sifflait celui-ci. Vous avez failli nous tuer!

- Je nous... aah, je... nous ai sauvé la vie! grognait le jeune homme en se massant la tête. Et vous me remerciez en me jetant au sol...

- Comment pouviez-vous savoir que...

- DOCTEUR! cria Clara.

- QUOI?

- Regardez le radar... demanda simplement la jeune femme avec une touche d'effarement dans sa voix.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si incroyable là où l'on a atterri? interrogea l'alien en attrapant un des écrans pour le ramener vers lui, tout en pianotant sur un clavier. On s'est sûrement matérialisé au beau milieu de l'espace, peut-être dans une zone d'astéroïdes, mais je ne vois pas ce que...

Le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ce que son radar indiquait. Adrian, qui s'était relevé, arrêta de se masser la tête lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'écran lui indiquait.

- C'est bien ce à quoi je pense, Docteur? chercha à vérifier le jeune homme.

- Oui... répondit le Docteur. Voilà où vous nous avez amené. »

Et à l'extérieur, la cabine téléphonique bleue se retrouvait certes au beau milieu de l'immensité quasi-vide de l'espace, mais aussi entourée de plusieurs milliers de vaisseaux en forme de soucoupe volantes... Plusieurs milliers de vaisseaux Daleks.


	15. Chapitre 14: Crier?

La flotte était impressionnante. Le radar cherchait à compter, et le nombre se mettait à jour à chaque seconde. Au centre de cet armada, la cabine était déjà devenue invisible pour empêcher d'être détectée.

« Félicitations, Adrian Sparrow! raillait le Docteur en frappant lentement exagérément dans ses mains. Vous avez matérialisé le TARDIS au milieu de plus de... laissez-moi voir. Plus de cinquante-mille vaisseaux Daleks, toutes classes confondus, des plus petites frégates aux plus grands croiseurs.

- Je devrais m'excuser, peut-être?

- Non. Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, je vous l'accorde. Mais surtout... Cette flotte est certes minuscules par rapport à celle de près de 10 millions de vaisseaux en orbite autour de Gallifrey, mais elle est déjà bien trop grande à mon goût.

- Ah bon?

- Nous sommes à deux mille années-lumières de Gallifrey, et à environ... trente minutes de fin de la bataille.

- Le gel de la planète?

- Oui.

- Et cette flotte n'intervient pas. Je ne nie pas que les Daleks avaient peut-être des renforts, mais ils sont censés tous avoir brûlé lors de la chute de la planète.

- Alors pourquoi sont-ils là?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir... »

Le Docteur lança un petit sourire, appuya sur quelques boutons, pianota un clavier et tira la manette principale. Le TARDIS lança sa respiration métallique, et après quelques minutes de voyage dans le vortex, le Seigneur du Temps repoussa le levier et le TARDIS atterrit.

« Où sommes-nous? demanda Adrian.

- Dans le vaisseau amiral de la flotte.

- On a pris tant de temps pour y arriver? s'étonna Clara.

- Vous savez, parfois, il est plus rapide et facile de parcourir la moitié de l'univers que d'aller de la Terre à la Lune dans le vortex. Enfin bref, venez avec moi.

L'alien vérifia que son tournevis sonique était bien dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Clara, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup juste devant les deux battants de bois, et de se retourner.

- Qu'y a-t-il Docteur? demanda Clara.

- Premièrement, il faut enlever le mode furtif, parce que je veux retrouver mon TARDIS lorsque j'en aurais besoin, et pas tenter de le chercher au toucher... répondit-il en pointant son tournevis vers la console, et en le faisant vibrer. Ceci fait, il est temps d'aborder mon "deuxièmement". Hors de question de laisser Oswin là-dedans.

- Je peux la surveiller, proposa Adrian.

- Pas question de vous laisser dedans non plus! Vous venez avec moi, et mademoiselle G.I. aussi.

La jeune Sparrow soupira, non pas parce qu'il voulait rester dans la cabine, mais parce que le manque de confiance du Docteur le décevait un peu. Quelques minutes auparavant, l'alien avait accepté qu'il lui vienne en aide pour piloter le TARDIS jusqu'à Gallifrey, et là, il refusait de le laisser seul dans la salle de contrôle. Mais il n'allait pas tenter de le faire changer d'avis pour l'instant. Adrian se dirigea donc vers Oswin, pour attraper ses mains liées derrière son dos, et la garder sous sa surveillance.

Le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit les portes de bois, et s'engouffra dans un couloir aux murs métalliques dorés et brillants. Derrière lui, Clara le suivait, et Oswin et Adrian fermaient la marche, tandis que les portes du TARDIS se refermaient toutes seules.

- Au moins, ça ressemble bien à un vaisseau Dalek, chuchota le Docteur.

Le petit groupe avança, lentement, jusqu'au bout du petit couloir, pour tourner à droite à un croisement en T. Après avoir tourné encore une fois à droite, un autre croisement arriva, offrant soit de tourner à gauche ou de continuer tout droit. Mais un léger, très léger frottement attira l'oreille du Seigneur du Temps, un son qui venait du couloir à gauche.

L'alien fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter et de se taire, puis se rentourna et tourna à gauche pour revenir dans le couloir précédent. Il se plaqua au mur, tout près de l'angle, et attendit, tandis que les autres faisaient de même à ses cotés, et chuchotaient des questions auxquelles il répondait par une incitation au silence. Après un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir, il vit un Dalek sortir au croisement et tourner dans la direction opposée. Mais s'il avait réussi à ne pas le croiser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond mal-être. En effet, le Dalek qu'il venait d'apercevoir avait certes l'apparence, l'architecture et la forme d'un Dalek de la Guerre du Temps, mais il n'était pas de la même couleur. Il était gris, et les nombreuses sphères qui "décoraient sa base" étaient comme chromées.

- Un commando... chuchota le Docteur en se retournant pour se plaquer à nouveau au mur.

- Un quoi? s'étonna Adrian.

- Un Dalek d'Élite. Soit un vétéran qui a été placé dans une armure de commando, soit un Dalek spécialement crée pour devenir un soldat d'élite. Tant par la mentalité que par l'armure, ils sont redoutables.

- Redoutable à quel point? s'inquiéta Clara.

- Armes plus puissantes, plus précises, intelligence et sens tactique largement supérieurs... Armure quasi-indestructible... Et bien d'autres petits secrets qu'aucun Seigneur du Temps n'a jamais découvert, parce qu'on a jamais pu en battre un sans qu'il n'explose avec la puissance d'une arme quasi-nucléaire, par système d'auto-destruction de sécurité.

- Et la flotte serait une flotte de commandos? proposa Sparrow.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que des commandos, mais il doit y en avoir beaucoup. Si ne serait-ce que 20% des Daleks de cette flotte étaient des Daleks d'élite, elle serait capable d'exterminer toute leur flotte alliée autour de Gallifrey. Ou alors, elle pourrait faire tomber la planète en moins de trois minutes.

- Trois minutes?

- Cinq, soyons optimistes. Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils se rendent sur Gallifrey. Nous devons détruire cette flotte, où l'immobiliser.

- ICI! hurla d'un coup Oswin. LE DOCTEUR EST ICI!

Le Seigneur du Temps écarquilla les yeux en entendant la jeune femme. Et un bref coup d'œil à l'angle lui fit comprendre que le Dalek avait parfaitement entendu le cri de la Grande Intelligence.

_- Le Docteur est ici? Exterminer! _

- Courez! Courez! »


	16. Chapitre 15: Vérifier?

Le Dalek glissa à toute vitesse vers le couloir où se trouvaient les voyageurs temporels. Si le Docteur était là, alors il devait mourir. L'extermination était la seule issue. Au moment où la créature arriva au niveau du bon corridor, les quatre humanoïdes avaient déjà atteint à un carrefour, et sautaient à droite alors qu'il venait de leur envoyer un laser.

Les fuyards traversèrent ce nouveau couloir et atterrirent dans une pièce ovale dont les plafonds étaient soutenus par des colonnes décorées de sphères de couleur bronzée, et dont les murs étaient remplis d'espèces d'alvéoles. D'autres couloirs rentraient et sortaient sur les cotés. Au fond de la pièce, où il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur le mur, il y avait un trou circulaire dans le plafond et dans le sol, comme pour servir d'ascenseur aux Daleks, qui lévitaient pour aller d'un niveau à l'autre.

Derrière eux, le frottement discret de l'armure chromée approchait à toute vitesse. Le Docteur devait choisir le plus vite possible un endroit où aller, un couloir à emprunter. Après avoir fait un tour sur lui-même, il pointa de son tournevis sonique une des ouvertures.

« Suivez-moi! cria-t-il en courant.

Le groupe se précipita derrière le Seigneur du Temps, et alors que celui-ci se jeta au mur pour laisser passer Clara et Adrian, il stoppa Oswin dans sa course en lui attrapant le bras.

- Que faîtes-vous? s'écria-t-elle.

- Je vous retourne la question, Grande Crieuse! cracha le Docteur en repoussant la jeune fille au milieu de la pièce.

- Docteur! s'offusqua Clara.

- _Exterminer! Exterminer le Docteur! _

Deux tirs fusèrent du même canon, l'un frappant juste à coté de l'ouverture, l'autre s'écrasant sur le mur gauche du couloir.

- Courez! ordonna le Seigneur du Temps en pointant son tournevis sonique vers le plafond.

Il activa son appareil et une épaisse porte métallique surgit en-haut de l'ouverture pour la refermer. De l'autre coté, il pouvait voir Oswin, à terre, toujours menottée, face au Dalek, mais il ne chercha pas à voir son exécution.

Il se précipita dans le couloir et rattrapa sa compagne et son "compagnon de fortune", Adrian, qu'il devait accepter tant bien que mal pour cette fois.

- Docteur, pourquoi vous l'avez poussée! s'offusquait encore Clara.

- Je vous rappelle qu'elle nous a fait repérer! répondit Sparrow avant même que l'alien ait eu le temps de répondre.

- Elle veut notre mort, Clara. Elle nous hait. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse? Que je lui permette de rester avec nous? C'était la seule chose à faire. Elle a averti les Daleks de notre présence, elle en subit les conséquences. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« _Exterminer! _

- Non, non attendez! s'écria Oswin. J'ai des informations sur le Docteur!

Le Dalek, qui avait pointé son canon en direction de la Grande Intelligence, regarda celle-ci avec beaucoup d'attention. Son oeil bleu entouré de noir la fixait, et elle cherchait comme une expression à l'intérieur, une expression qui n'existait pas.

- _Répétez_, ordonna calmement la créature.

- J'ai des informations sur le Docteur.

- _Quelles informations?_

- Des informations capitales.

- _Précisez!_

- Amenez-moi à votre chef, et...

- _Les Daleks ne reçoivent pas d'ordres! Pas de la part de créatures inférieures!_

- Le Docteur a un plan pour sauver Gallifrey de la flotte qui l'assaille, tout en détruisant ladite flotte. Est-ce une assez bonne explication?

Le Dalek recula de quelques centimètres en entendant la Grande Intelligence parler. Son œil balaya la jeune femme de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, tandis qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté, ses mains étant toujours liées dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle observa la créature, qui pointait toujours son arme sur elle.

- _Expliquez en détail! _

- Je dois expliquer cela à votre chef, vous entendez. Il me...

- _Obéissez! Expliquez!_

Oswin soupira en voyant les lumières du Dalek s'illuminer au rythme effréné de ses paroles. Elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre facilement, et il fallait mieux tout révéler le plus vite possible plutôt que d'attendre.

- Votre chef m'entend-il?

- _Affirmatif._

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, écoutez bien. Le Docteur a décidé de geler Gallifrey dans un instant précis, de placer la planète dans un univers de poche. Elle disparaîtra, et la flotte qui l'attaque sera prise dans un énorme feu croisé, s'autodétruisant en l'espace de quelques secondes en se tirant les uns sur les autres.

- _Ceci est impossible._

- Avec le Docteur, rien n'est impossible, vous devriez le savoir.

- _Comment agira-t-il?_

- Il a fait appel à ses 12 autres incarnations. Ils vont, ensemble, avec 13 capsules temporelles, 13 TARDIS, geler Gallifrey et anéantir l'armada! Vous devez absolument déplacer cette flotte pour offrir un soutien aux millions de vaisseaux qui risquent la destruction!

Le Dalek ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir, ou alors communiquer avec son "chef". Après quelques secondes de silence, son œil revint sur la jeune femme, et les deux petites lampes s'illuminèrent au-fil de ses paroles.

- _Pourquoi devrions-nous croire une alliée du Docteur?_

- Je ne suis pas une alliée du Docteur!

- _Prouvez-le!_

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait menottée et laissée à votre merci si j'étais son alliée?

- _Vous avez raison sur ce point. _

- Contente de l'entendre.

- _Nous vérifions._

- Qu'est-ce que vous vérifiez?

- _La véracité de vos dires!_

- Oh, que de vocabulaire... murmurait la Grande Intelligence avec ironie.

Il se passa une bonne minute d'attente, une minute de plus dans la fuite du Docteur. Peut-être d'autres Daleks étaient en chemin pour l'intercepter, se disait l'écho de Clara. Mais pour l'instant, l'important, ce n'était pas tant de tuer cette incarnation, mais de tuer les 12 autres: l'opportunité était trop belle!

- _Alerte! _s'écria le Dalek.  
>- Hein?<p>

- _Nous avons vérifié_, expliqua-t-il. _Votre aveu est véridique! La flotte est en déplacement!_ »


	17. Chapitre 16: Sacrifier?

« Bon, maintenant que vous savez que j'ai raison, pourrions-nous...

- _Taisez-vous!_

- Je vous demande pardon? s'offusqua la Grande intelligence.

- _Vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité._

- Que...

- _Exterminer!_ »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le tournevis vibrait, pointé en direction d'une sphère lisse comme tout qui sortait du mur, au beau-milieu du couloir.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? s'impatientait Adrian.

- J'espionne les systèmes de ce vaisseau. On dirait qu'ils ont activé de nombreuses batteries de senseurs.

- Des senseurs? interrogea Clara.

- Des radars, si vous préférez. Des senseurs temporels, pour être exact. Bizarre.

- Je sais ce que sont des senseurs, Docteur! s'exclamait la jeune femme. Je demandais juste ce qu'ils f...

Mais sa phrase fut coupé par un énorme grognement venant des entrailles même du vaisseau. Une forte secousse fit alors perdre l'équilibre à tout le monde. Clara et le Docteur se retrouvèrent au sol, tandis qu'Adrian, qui s'était agrippé au Seigneur du Temps, était étendu sur celui-ci.

Lorsque le visage de l'alien se releva, et qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celui du jeune homme, il poussa un léger cri de surprise et le tira sur le coté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes sur moi? s'offusqua-t-il.

- J'y peux rien, j'ai trébuché, comme vous.

- Bon, peu importe. On dirait que le vaisseau est en route... remarqua le Docteur en se relevant.

- Vers où?

- Gallifrey, je suppose. Cette fichue "Grande Intelligence" a du leur révéler ce que je planifiait, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Les deux "compagnons" du Docteur se relevèrent, effarés. La nouvelle était plus que mauvaise.

- Et on fait comment pour empêcher la flotte toute entière d'atteindre sa cible? interrogea Clara avec un ton légèrement angoissé.

- On immobilise le vaisseau amiral! répondit le Seigneur du Temps. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment. L'organisation de leur flotte doit être telle qu'ils ne peuvent pas continuer sans leur tête pensante.

- Mais ils ne pourront pas repartir? demanda Adrian.

- Si. Mais les réparations leur prendront trop de temps. Ils ne voyagent pas vraiment dans le temps, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre en espionnant les systèmes du vaisseau. Ces bâtiments ne font qu'aller très, très vite, on va dire. Ce sont de vieux vaisseaux, un peu modernisés, mais pas trop. Et les Daleks doivent tous être des vétérans, en plus d'une certaine part de véritable Dalek d'Élite, et peut-être même qu'il y a des Daleks à Armes Spéciales.

- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais comment on fait pour les immobiliser?

- Il faut endommager leurs réacteurs. Laissez-moi juste...

L'alien se retourna vers la sphère de bronze et utilisa à nouveau son tournevis. Après quelques instants de bourdonnements, le Docteur regarda à l'intérieur de son appareil, et se mit à avancer dans le couloir.

- C'est par là! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La porte métallique se releva, et les trois voyageurs temporels arrivèrent dans l'un des réacteurs du vaisseau.

L'endroit consistait en une longue pièce rectangulaire, occupé de moitié par deux énormes machine rectangulaires, faites de métal, qui dépassaient dans les murs, sols et plafonds, et qui ne laissaient entre elles deux qu'un petit chemin d'à peine deux mètres de large servant d'axe de symétrie. L'autre moitié, où avaient atterri les intrus, étaient surtout remplie d'espèce d'énormes citernes, allant du sol au plafond (ce qui faisait une bonne vingtaine de mètres de hauteur). De nombreux tuyaux sortaient de ces cylindres, des tuyaux très larges, et rentraient dans les deux énormes machines situées dans la deuxième partie de la pièce.

« Les espèces de réservoirs ici sont soit des espèce de réfrigérateur de fluide pour alimenter le système de refroidissement, soit des condensateurs d'énergie, qui régulent l'apport des réacteurs, en se déchargeant en cas manque et en chargeant de l'énergie en cas de surplus.

- Et je suppose que les deux gros machins, là, au fond, ce sont les réacteurs, risqua Adrian.

- Le réacteur, pour être exact. Un double-réacteur, plus efficace. Et qui travaille avec un autre double-réacteur. Mais en saboter un suffira à immobiliser le vaisseau. Bon, au travail, suivez-moi!

Le Seigneur du Temps avança, tournevis à la main, en direction de l'une des deux machines. Sur le mur irrégulier qu'elles offraient, il y avait plusieurs sphères de bronze, adaptées aux ventouses des Daleks, comme on en trouvait partout dans le vaisseau.

- Bon, la mission, c'est de surchauffer le réacteur, pour qu'il explose. Le vaisseau ne sera pas détruit, et les murs sont solides et doublés de champs de forces lorsque l'explosion devient inévitable, donc on ne craint pas grand chose si on coure dès que la réaction devient impossible à arrêter.

- Je suppose qu'on doit détruire le système de refroidissement, avança Adrian.

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, il va falloir faire deux choses, à peu près simultanément. Il faut surcharger le réacteur en énergie, et donc dérégler les condensateurs pour qu'ils n'absorbent pas le surplus, mais qu'au contraire, ils envoient de plus en plus d'énergie. Et il faut aussi réduire au maximum les capacités de refroidissement.

- Comment on fait? demanda Clara.

- Pour les condensateurs, tout se fait par informatique, donc quelques coups de sonique suffiront. Enfin, plus que quelques coups si je veux empêcher les Daleks de reprendre le contrôle de ce système-là depuis leur passerelle. Mais pour le refroidissement, ils pourront reprendre le contrôle immédiatement. Vous allez donc devoir vous en occuper manuellement, Clara.

- De quoi?

- Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Le Docteur alla à gauche pour atteindre l'espèce de couloir qui séparait les deux parties du réacteur, qui étaient pourtant reliées par plusieurs tuyaux, une douzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Mais dans le couloir, à portée d'un humain, se trouvait plusieurs manettes se terminant en sphère bronzée, présentes à intervalles réguliers sur chaque machine, symétriquement. Il y en avait une tout les huit mètres environ, qui faisait face à une autre. Certaines étaient parallèles au sol (et donc perpendiculaires à leur support), d'autres étaient dressées de quelques degrés vers le haut par rapport aux premières, et certaines, au contraire, pointaient de quelques degrés vers le bas.

- Le système de refroidissement est divisé en plusieurs secteurs par des valves, vous voyez. Elles sont contrôlables par informatique, mais les circuits électroniques ont parfois des problèmes avec les différences de températures à l'intérieur de la structure, et ils sont plus fragiles que ceux utilisés pour la régulation d'énergie. Donc les Daleks ont créé un système de sureté, utilisant ces manettes qu'ils peuvent attraper avec leur ventouse, et qui régulent les valves manuellement, et qui dès qu'elles sont actionnées empêchent les valves d'être utilisées par l'informatique. Là, elles sont toutes ouvertes à moyenne ouverture à peu près. Mais si on baisse les manettes...

- ... on les referme, devina Clara. Et les Daleks ne peuvent rien y changer. Vous voulez que je les baisse, c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est ça. En réalité, ça ne les fermera pas, mais leur ouverture sera minimale, et le débit de fluide réfrigérant le sera tout autant. Baissez-les au maximum. Adrian, aidez-la, vous irez plus vite à deux.

- D'accord. Bonne chance pour le sonique!

Les deux jeunes gens se placèrent entre les deux énormes machines et commencèrent à abaisser, une par une, les manettes, Adrian sur le coté gauche et Clara sur le coté droit. Cela allait prendre un peu de temps, étant donné la force que cela demandait. Mais ils y arrivaient très bien.

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur s'était penché vers le réacteur de droite, et pointait son tournevis sur l'une des sphères. Cependant, après plusieurs secondes de bourdonnement intense, il commença à se mordre les lèvres et à taper du pied.

- Rah, fichue technologie Dalek!

- Un problème? demanda Adrian.

- Oui! Le système des condensateurs ne peut être manipulé que grâce à deux Daleks. Et je n'ai qu'un tournevis.

- Parce que vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir manipuler deux choses différents en même temps? pouffa Clara.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas!

- Attendez... coupa Adrian. Clara, vous pouvez vous occuper des deux cotés un instant?

- Oui, allez-y si vous pouvez l'aider.

- Il ne peux pas m'aider! se plaignait le Seigneur du Temps en entendant les jeunes au loin.

Mais le jeune Sparrow trottina quand même jusqu'à l'alien, et commença à chercher dans les poches de son gilet noir en cuir.

- Peut-être que je peux vous aider, si. Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de... ça!

Adrian sortit alors un cercle métallique de sa poche, large de quelques centimètres et légèrement épais.

- C'est le bracelet d'Oswin, non? Quand l'avez-vous pris?

- Quand on l'a menottée. Elle aurait pu se libérer avec.

- Et vous l'avez gardé sans me prévenir. Vous vouliez partir avec, je suppose.

- Euh... Ben... hésitait le jeune homme, gêné.

Il soupira, et son regard fuyait celui, dur, du Docteur. Il était toujours utile d'avoir un petit gadget de ce genre avec soit, c'est vrai.

- Bon, faîtes-moi voir ça...

Le Seigneur du Temps pointa son tournevis en direction du bracelet, et l'analysa en quelques secondes. Après avoir consulté les informations, ses yeux grossirent de surprise.

- Et bien elle ne se privait de rien, celle-là! Téléportation, technologie sonique, communication, radio, connexion ultra-satellitaire, hologramme... Elle venait vraiment d'une planète avancée.

- Technologie sonique... Donc on peux s'en servir.

Le jeune homme effleura la surface du "bijou", et son bras fut traversé par plusieurs vibrations, ce qui raviva légèrement sa blessure, laissant échapper un petit hoquet rauque de douleur. Il passa le bracelet dans son autre main, pour ne plus avoir mal, et continua. Au bout d'une douzaine de secondes, il se mit à sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai réussi à trouver la fonction sonique. Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'énergie dedans, mais ça devrait suffire.

- Que... Vous savez vous en servir?

- Non, mais ça utilise une forme de télépathie, ou d'interaction nerveuse avec le cerveau, je ne sais pas. Je sens que ça marche, si vous préférez.

- Bon... Dans ce cas, placez-vous face à une sphère, sur l'autre partie du réacteur, et... connectez-vous.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la machine de gauche, tout en enfilant le bracelet sur son bras gauche. Finalement, les deux bras étaient atteints de vibrations, tant celui qui portait l'objet que celui qui le touchait de la main. Mais il guérissait vite, et la douleur était parfaitement supportable: c'était la surprise qui l'avait "amplifiée" la première fois. Il se plaça donc devant l'une des sphères de bronze, et commença sa besogne.

De son coté, Clara avait déjà abaissé les deux tiers des manettes, et plusieurs alarmes commençaient à sonner et à vibrer dans la pièce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! cria le Docteur à sa compagne. Mais il faut faire vite maintenant. Adrian!

- J'y suis! annonça le jeune homme.

- Bien! Maintenant, je m'occupe de tout. On a besoin de deux opérateurs pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas un problème, ou qu'un Dalek ne soit pas devenu un peu fou et ait pris de l'individualité. Mais à partir du moment où deux sphères sont actives, n'importe lequel des deux opérateurs peux tout faire lui-même. Donc ne faîtes rien de plus qu'être connecté, vous, d'accord?

- D'accord.

- Bon, Clara, accrochez-vous, la température va commencer à chauffer. Si ça devient difficile à supporter, revenez, vous avez fermé bien assez de valves.

- Pourquoi je continue, alors? cria-t-elle au loin.

- Parce que plus de valves seront fermées, plus vite ça explosera.

Le tournevis sonique commença à vibrer, de plus en plus fort, et les machines lançaient le grognement classique des engins qui commence à atteindre le maximum de leurs capacités, et plus encore. La chaleur commençait même à se faire sentir.

- _Exterminer!_

- Hein?

Le Docteur sauta en face du "couloir" situé au milieu du réacteur, et vit Clara courir à toute vitesse en sa direction, tandis que derrière elle, deux Daleks d'élite la poursuivait.

- _Ne bougez pas!_ cria l'une des créatures.

- _Bloquer! _

En un éclair, un minuscule disque sortit brusquement du deuxième Dalek, expulsé depuis un canon caché dans l'espace noir entre sa tête et la partie constituée du canon et de la ventouse. Le petit "palet" circulaire frôla la jeune fille et atterrit à terre, glissant sur le sol métallique jusqu'à s'immobiliser à quelques mètres du Docteur. Et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une sorte de champ de force se matérialisa au-dessus du disque.

- Clara, stop! Arrêtez-vous!

La jeune fille aperçut l'espèce de zone vibrante et légèrement colorée de rouge qui sortait de nulle-part, et compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer.

- Utilise le tournevis! supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas!

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis en train de faire surchauffer les réacteurs!

- Mais...

- _Taisez-vous!_ coupa un Dalek, qui se trouvait désormais au dos de la professeur.

Il se poussa légèrement vers la gauche, pour observer le Seigneur du Temps. Son corps était tourné vers la jeune femme, mais son oeil et sa tête faisaient face au Docteur.

- _Docteur?_

- Oui.

- _Le Docteur refuse d'utiliser son nom! Vous ne pouvez pas être le..._

- Je le suis! Pas le même, c'est tout.

- _Peu importe! Arrêtez immédiatement vos actions! Ramenez les niveaux d'énergie à la normale!_

- Non.

- _Si vous ne nous obéissez pas, nous exterminerons votre compagne!_ avertit le Dalek.

Le Seigneur du Temps recula d'un pas en entendant la menace. Il regarda à sa gauche, pour voir Adrian hésiter, prêt à lâcher les doigts du bracelet. Mais il secoua sa tête pour faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ne devait pas lâcher. Pas pour l'instant.

L'alien se tourna vers sa compagne, et vit, derrière elle, l'autre Dalek, en train de rouvrir les valves de refroidissement, une par une. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il pouvait toujours lancer une énorme salve d'énergie, il aurait le temps de courir. Mais cela condamnerait la jeune femme.

- Docteur? s'inquiétait-elle.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'avança vers elle, le tournevis toujours pointé vers la sphère, bien qu'elle était désormais hors de vue. Il s'arrêta devant le champ de force, à quelques centimètres à peine de la barrière presque invisible qui le séparait de la Fille Impossible.

- Clara... je...

- Non... murmurait sa compagne. Vous n'allez tout de même pas...

- Je suis désolé, Clara. C'est vous ou m... C'est vous ou mon peuple... soupirait l'alien.

Les mots commençaient à lui manquer, tant l'angoisse était grande. Sa gorge se nouait, et face à lui, la jeune femme était sous le choc, plus que surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'acceptait pas ce qui se profilait déjà.

- Si cette flotte atteint Gallifrey, elle attaquera toutes mes autres incarnations. Vous aurez fait tout cela pour rien, Clara. Et puis, elle attaquera la planète. Elle anéantira les Seigneurs du Temps. Ou alors, le Haut-Conseil tentera le tout pour le tout et appliquera la Sanction Finale... Dans tout les cas, l'Univers tout entier n'y survivra pas. Le Temps... L'Espace... Tout brûlera, Clara.

- Docteur, si vous faîtes ça... commença la jeune fille avec une forme de colère dans sa voix. Si vous faîtes ça...

- C'est vous, ou c'est l'Univers, Clara... lâcha le Seigneur du Temps, résigné.

La voyageuse temporelle recula d'un pas. Cette voix... Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu qu'une fois. Dans cette cabane de bois, lorsqu'elle les avait vus, tous les trois. Le Guerrier, le Héros et le Docteur, prêt à appuyer, prêt à déclencher le Moment. Prêt à détruire leur propre peuple, leur propre planète, leur propre famille... Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

- Si vous faîtes-ça... répétait-elle à l'alien.

Pas de solution miracle, pas de changement d'avis. Il était décidé, et de la pire des manières pour ce Docteur là. Il n'était pas motivé par la colère, la fureur, la tristesse. Pouvait-on ne serait-ce que dire qu'il était motivé? Ce qui le décidait, ce qui dirigeait son choix, c'était la peur, et l'horrible fatalité. Les pires des guides pour cet homme-là.

- Si vous faîtes ça... alors courez.

- Pardonnez-moi Clara... murmurait le Seigneur du Temps, la voix brisée, la tête baissée.

- ... courez espèce de petit malin. Et souvenez-vous de moi. »

Et en entendant ces derniers mots, le Docteur se décida. Elle avait accepté son choix. Elle avait dit ces mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête pour la énième fois. Ces mots qu'il avait entendu à Londres, dans l'Asile des Daleks, sur Trenzalore, à Coxtin, et sûrement à bien d'autres endroits. Les derniers mots de Clara Oswald.

Le tournevis vibra brutalement, et la chaleur augmenta à toute vitesse. Les alarmes criaient et des étincelles s'échappaient des deux parties du réacteurs. Et au-milieu de ce vacarme, la voix robotique du Dalek vrilla douloureusement dans les oreilles du Docteur.

« _EXTERMINER!_ »

Le rayon frappa Clara presque à bout portant. La jeune fille fut éclairé violemment d'une lumière intérieure, passant en négatif, laissant apparaître son squelette. Et avant que cette image d'horreur qu'elle était devenue disparaisse, elle tomba, sur ses genoux, avant de s'écraser face contre terre, et de reprendre les couleurs qui la faisaient, du temps de son vivant.


	18. Chapitre 17: Se Confier?

Le visage du Docteur était rempli d'incompréhension. Le choc n'était pas rude, il était bien pire. Son regard se baissa pour observer le cadavre de Clara. Cette vision si horrible de sa compagne de voyage, morte, presque à ses pieds, parce qu'il l'avait sacrifiée... Parce qu'il l'avait choisie... Cette vision le frappa au plus profond de son âme, et il faillit perdre l'équilibre tant le mal-être le rongeait, tant son estomac se nouait. Il lâcha son tournevis, qui frappa le sol métallique, rebondit, et roula pour s'arrêter contre le réacteur. Alors voilà le sacrifice... Pour l'Univers, pour son peuple, pour sa propre existence, il avait du la sacrifier. La Fille Impossible qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois.

« DOCTEUR! hurla une voix derrière-lui.

Il ne se retourna même pas. Quelqu'un lui attrapa un bras, et le tira hors du "couloir" qui séparait les deux parties du réacteurs, tandis que celles-ci partaient en flammes, explosaient de tout les cotés, crachant aux alentours.

Adrian tirait le Seigneur du Temps, ou le poussait. Il le poussait, plutôt, car il avait désormais placé son bras au niveau du dos de l'alien, comme pour l'accompagner. Les deux coururent en direction de l'une des portes arrières, à coté des condensateurs, et d'un frôlement sur son bracelet, le jeune homme l'ouvrit. Et alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux dans le couloir, le vaisseau s'arrêta brusquement et une énorme secousse les poussèrent vers l'avant, les jetant à terre.

- C'est votre faute! criait le Docteur! C'est toujours votre faute!

- Qu'est-ce que v...

- Dès que vous êtes là, tout va mal! continuait l'alien en se relevant. Dès que vous êtes là, elle est en danger! Dès que vous êtes là IL FAUT QU'ELLE MEURE! C'était à cause de VOUS à Coxtin!

- Mais là ce n'est pas à cause de moi! rétorqua Adrian en haussant le ton, et en se relevant lui aussi.

- Ah bon? Et alors c'est à cause de qui? C'EST À CAUSE DE QUI?!

Sparrow recula et se plaqua au mur en voyant la fureur du Docteur. Il restait interdit. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, non. Il aurait sûrement pu empêcher cela d'arriver, en désactivant son bracelet, mais le Seigneur du Temps avait raison. C'était l'Univers qui était menacé. Et s'il avait tout arrêté, le Docteur aurait trouvé bien des arguments contre lui, lui aurait justement dis qu'il sacrifiait des vies innocentes en permettant à cette flotte de se rendre à destination...

- C'est ma faute, peut-être? MA FAUTE? Ma... ma...

Le Docteur n'arrivait plus à parler. Les mots semblaient l'étouffer, et son regard trahissait comme une horreur qu'il découvrait en lui-même. Il fixa celui d'Adrian, et ses yeux d'un bleu-vert grisé, ces yeux qui avaient vu deux millénaires, montraient qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment terrible.

- C'est ma faute... répétait-il la voix brisé. Adrian c'est... C'est à cause de moi. Elle est morte par ma faute. Je...

Le jeune homme affichait un sourire triste. Ce n'était pas totalement sa faute, non. Mais il ne fallait pas se mentir, il avait une part de responsabilité non-négligeable. Tout les deux avaient une part de responsabilité. Mais le Docteur, dans sa prise de conscience, s'emplissait d'une effrayante culpabilité. Et en voyant son regard, Adrian s'avança vers l'alien et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Le Seigneur du Temps était perdu, toute sa conception du monde, toute sa fierté, son assurance, sa conviction... Tout semblait s'écrouler pour lui. Ce contact avec quelqu'un le rassurait un peu, bien que quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Derrière eux, le réacteur continuait d'exploser, et Adrian craignait déjà que des Daleks arrivent en renfort.

- Il faut retourner au TARDIS, murmurait-il.

- Oui, vous... vous avez raison. »

L'alien se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme, et chercha à se souvenir de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cabine. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il commença à marcher, silencieux, dans le couloir.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les portes de bois se refermèrent en un quasi-silence. Le Docteur s'était assis sur le siège noir à droite de la console, et avait le regard vide. Adrian, quant à lui, était debout, les deux mains appuyées contre la console, les bras tendus, à attendre.

« Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- D'après vous!

- Désolé... s'excusa le jeune homme.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'essuya les yeux pour chasser quelques larmes qui commençaient à revenir, puis se redressa sur son siège.

- La dernière fois... À Coxtin... C'était bien la dernière fois, pour vous?

- Oui.

- Ce jour-là... Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu arriver au TARDIS aussi vite avec Clarisse, ni comment vous avez pu retrouver Clara et revenir, ni comment vous saviez piloter le TARDIS mais... vous l'avez fait.

- Et alors? Vous m'en voulez encore pour ça?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas... Je... Ce jour là, vous saviez que vous pouviez le faire, n'est-ce pas? Vous saviez que vous étiez capable d'aller au TARDIS avec Clarisse, d'aller chercher Clara et de faire en sorte que le paradoxe soit contenu. Non?

- Presque... avoua le jeune homme. J'étais quasiment sûr que ça marcherait. Je craignais juste que le paradoxe soit trop puissant pour être contenu.

- Mais vous saviez aussi qu'il allait falloir que l'une des deux se sacrifie à la fin.

Adrian ne répondit pas. Il fixait encore et toujours le regard du Docteur, et cette fois c'était lui qui vacillait, c'était l'esprit du jeune homme qui doutait.

- Au fond de moi... oui. Je l'ai sûrement ignoré, j'ai sûrement voulu ne pas prendre ça en compte, mais je crois bien que... Je le savais, oui.

- Et vous avez choisi. Vous avez choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Soit vous laissiez Clara devenir Clarisse, et donc elle n'aurait plus jamais voyagé avec moi, soit vous sauviez Clara, condamnant Clarisse à disparaître, soit parce que le paradoxe aurait été plus fort, soit parce qu'elle aurait eu à se sacrifier.

- Je... C'est vrai. C'était difficile de choisir... C'était ce genre de choix où aucune solution n'est bonne. Où il faut choisir entre deux terribles solutions, et où l'on choisit la moins pire.

- Sauf qu'elles sont toutes autant horribles l'une que l'autre. Je pensais que cela ne m'arriverait plus jamais. Plus jamais... murmurait le Docteur.

- Je vous comprend, vous savez.

- Non, vous ne me comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre.

Le Seigneur du Temps lâcha un soupir. Son choix était de ceux qui n'étaient jamais bons, oui... La dernière fois qu'il avait du faire un choix aussi terrible, il avait trouvé un compromis. La dernière fois que Clara avait été... tuée, un "compromis" était arrivé. Mais cette fois, c'était impossible. Plus de compromis. Plus de conte de fées où tout le monde vit. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui venait de se passer, il pouvait au moins s'assurer que la troisième solution qu'il avait trouvée, ce même jour, dans cette baraque de bois, n'ait pas été choisie en vain. Il pouvait faire en sorte que le compromis qu'Adrian avait pensé trouvé puisse exister pendant le court temps qu'il avait existé. Il pouvait faire en sorte que Clara ne soit pas morte pour rien. Il fallait le faire. Les conséquences, ils les connaissaient, il les avaient vécues.

- Je dois sauver Gallifrey, annonça-t-il en se relevant.

- Vous êtes sûr que... c'est le moment?

- Oui, c'est le moment. C'est doublement le Moment, même. Je dois sauver mon peuple. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et comme ça, j'existerais, et je pourrais aller les retrouver, et... et...

- Et la mort de Clara aura lieu. Elle sera gravée dans le Temps...

- Je sais! Mais... Mais il faut assumer ses choix, Adrian. On dit qu'on a pas le choix, mais on l'a toujours. Alors j'assume celui-ci, même si c'est douloureux.

Était-il honnête, se demandait Adrian. Son masque d'assurance et de fierté semblait avoir repris le dessus. Le Docteur froid reprenait ses droits. Pensait-il ne serait-ce qu'à la crédibilité de ses paroles... Il était bouleversé, le jeune homme le sentait bien. Mais d'un coté il avait raison. Il fallait en finir. Ce n'était pas la première perte qu'il subissait, et à chaque fois il s'était relevé.

- Allons-y dans ce cas. Sauvons Gallifrey.

- Non. C'est à moi de le faire, et à moi seul. Restez en-dehors de cela, asseyez-vous quelque part, et ne parlez pas. »

Le Docteur s'avança vers la console, tandis que le jeune homme se retirait, montant les escaliers, pour l'observer depuis la passerelle qui surplombait la pièce. Après avoir réglé quelques leviers et boutons, et placé un écran devant lui, le Seigneur du Temps tira la manette principale. Et le TARDIS décolla.


	19. Chapitre 18: Sauver?

« Même si c'était possible, et ça ne l'est pas... commença le général. Pourquoi feriez-vous donc cela?

- _Parce que sinon vous brûlerez_, répondit le Docteur, qui faisait les derniers réglages sur la console.

- _Et je l'ai vu..._ rajouta un autre Docteur depuis son TARDIS.

- _Et je ne veux plus jamais le voir! _

Le Général regardait les trois hologrammes qui se dressaient devant lui. Trois incarnations d'un même Seigneur du Temps. Le fameux Docteur jouait avec le feu, mais au vu de la situation... Cela avait beau être un cauchemar pour le général, il y avait presque du bon à cela. Trois fois plus de problèmes, mais trois fois plus de "génie".

- Nous serions... perdu dans un autre univers. Gelé dans un simple moment de temps. Nous n'aurions plus rien!

- _Vous auriez de l'espoir!_ assura l'incarnation au physique le plus jeune. _Et en cet instant précis, c'est exactement ce que vous n'avez pas!_

- Mais c'est du pur délire! Rien que pour faire vos calculs, cela vous prendrait... des centaines d'années!

- _Oh, des centaines et des centaines... _

- ... _mais ne vous inquiétez pas!_ continua celui portant une cravate. _Je les ai commencés il y a très, très longtemps!_

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Une cabine téléphonique bleue fendit l'espace à toute vitesse, en direction de la planète orange. Et d'un seul coup, de nombreuses autres cabines apparurent autour du globe.

- _Message urgent au Conseil de Guerre de Gallifrey!_ avertit la voix d'un homme âgé. _Ici le Docteur! _

- _Pour tout dire, je n'ai fait que cela pendant toutes mes vies!_ lança le onzième.

Les messages fusaient de partout, les TARDIS communiquant ensemble sur une même fréquence, telle une conférence tenue par le Docteur. "_Bonne chance!_" lançait le deuxième, "_Je me tiens prêt!_" annonçait le suivant. "_Je suis bientôt là_!" rassurait le blond, et tandis que celui à l'accent le plus prononcé rappelait que "_Il faudra ouvrir, certes, mais surtout maintenir une brèche à travers les frontières qui sépare un univers de l'autre_", le plus mélodramatique de tous dédramatisait tout: "_La brèche sera un énorme entonnoir transdimensionnel sur nos radars: il suffira de se verrouiller sur ses coordonnées!_".

- _Pas forcément!_ coupa la dixième incarnation du Seigneur du Temps. _Les distorsions feront glisser notre verrouillage quantico-temporel, et la brèche pourrait s'inverser. Si les 12 TARDIS s'y mettent chacun de leur coté, cela ne marchera pas. Il faudrait synchroniser les capteurs de verrouillage aux 12 moments de leur existence. Et mon prochain tour de passe-passe sera très utile..._

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dans la Salle de Guerre, les trois hologrammes changeaient à chaque instant pour afficher les visions de tout les vaisseaux autour de la planète. Le Général n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

- Je ne savais pas la chance que j'avais... s'effarait-il en se remémorant le moment où il s'était rendu compte que trois incarnation de l'électron libre qu'était le Docteur s'étaient réunies. Les 12 Docteurs à la fois!

- Non mon général, les 13! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Et oui, les 13 Docteurs! annonça fièrement le dernier en abaissant à nouveau la manette principale.

Son TARDIS vola à toute vitesse en direction des autres, et son pilote prit les commandes de l'opération.

- À tout les Docteur, ici le Docteur!

- _Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné..._ soupira cyniquement le mélodramatique.

- _Roh, j'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça, tu devrais être content!_ rappela celui à la cravate.

- _Ce toujours a du commencer après moi, alors..._

- Bon, taisez-vous! coupa le nouvel arrivant. Vos calculs sont faux! Je répète, vos calculs sont faux!

- _Je vous demande pardon?_ s'insurgea le premier.

- Il y a eu des problèmes, une histoire de superposition de ligne temporelle, de divergence évènementielle et de _timeliners_. J'expliquerais plus tard, ou pas. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi vous transmettre les nouveaux réglages à initialiser!

Il frappa plusieurs boutons et poussa un petit levier au-dessus de la manette principale, qu'il avait d'ailleurs relevé.

- _Reçu!_ annonça le huitième. _Tout est initialisé de mon coté! J'oubliais, faîtes attention à ne percuter aucun vaisseau Dalek dans votre trajectoire, cela pourrait tout fausser._

- _Et ne percutez aucun d'entre nous non plus: l'effet de Blinovitch aurait de fâcheux effets secondaires avec la brèche interdimensionnelle dans le coin!_ prévint celui à l'écharpe et au chapeau.

- _Mais si l'on s'y met à treize, il faut que le cube de stase soit dans le treizième TARDIS, non?_ remarqua celui qui avait été banni des mémoires.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, messieurs, parce que je ne jette pas les cadeaux! rassura le concerné en exhibant le cube de verre qu'il avait retrouvé auparavant dans un coffre en-dessous de la console.

Pendant que la "discussion" continuait, tous les TARDIS annonçaient qu'ils avaient reçu les nouveaux calculs et mis à jour les consignes en conséquences.

- _Faîtes-le, Docteur..._ murmurait le Général. _Ce que vous avez à faire... Faîtes-le!_

Sur les écrans, le regard de celui au nœud-papillon était lourd, et croisait celui de son successeur. Il s'en souvenait, désormais. Il ne regardait pas les onze autres avec ce regard lourd, non... Il avait d'abord regardé dans le vide en découvrant ce que tout cela signifiait, mais désormais il faisait face à son avenir. L'écran qu'il avait eu devant lui à ce moment précis lui renvoyait celui de son futur. Et désormais il était de l'autre coté. Et il se voyait, il se voyait reprendre confiance.

_- OK... Messieurs... _

S'il avait un avenir, s'il y avait un autre lui, alors que sa prochaine mort était sensée être définitive, cela voulait dire qu'on lui donnerait une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle vie, ou peut-être même douze. Cela voulait dire que ce qu'il allait faire, il n'allait pas le faire pour rien, que cela valait le coup d'être fait. Que cela devait se faire.

- _Nous sommes prêts..._

- Plus que jamais... murmura le dernier en voyant son ancien "lui" réajuster son nœud-papillon.

- _Géronimooooo!_

- _Allons-y!_

- _Pour l'amour du ciel... Gallifrey tiendra bon!_ »

Les treize TARDIS foncèrent vers la planète, et empruntèrent des orbites rapides, tout en restant tous totalement équidistant les uns des autres. Dans leur salle de contrôle, Adrian et le Docteur s'étaient accrochés l'un à une barrière et l'autre à la console, la vitesse étant si grande que les stabilisateurs ne pouvaient rien y faire. Sur l'écran, des centaines de symboles apparaissaient et disparaissaient, et une forte lumière rentraient par les fenêtres des deux portes de bois.

Brusquement, il y eut un énorme bruit d'explosion, assourdit et étouffé par les murs d'aciers. La lumière rentrant par les fenêtre explosa en un flash pour disparaître presque aussitôt, et le TARDIS fut frappé d'une secousse si forte qu'elle propulsa ses deux occupants au sol, tandis que les lumières des lampes de la salle de contrôle s'éteignaient brutalement.


	20. Chapitre 19: Céder?

Les lampes se rallumèrent, lentement. La lumière permit au Docteur de reprendre conscience, et lorsqu'il se releva, il vit qu'une silhouette se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son vaisseau. Les deux battants de bois avaient été tirés vers l'intérieur. Le Seigneur du Temps avança vers l'ouverture, et se plaça derrière le jeune Adrian, qui regardait le "paysage".

Il n'y avait que l'immensité noire de l'espace, parsemée d'étoiles blanches. Et, çà-et-là, quelques carcasses... Un bras métallique terminé par une sorte de cylindre flotta devant les deux voyageurs: c'était un œil de Dalek. En voyant ceci, le jeune homme recula légèrement, et entra en contact avec le Docteur, contact qu'il coupa immédiatement en s'avançant à nouveau.

« N'avancez pas trop, conseilla l'alien. Il y a de très dangereuses radiations dans le coin. Rien ne saurait y survivre sans une protection comme le bouclier du TARDIS.

- Vous avez vu... murmurait le jeune homme. Elle est partie. Gallifrey a disparu.

- Et tout les Daleks se sont tirés les uns sur les autres, s'autodétruisant entre-eux, d'une certaine façon. Destruction Mutuelle Assurée, aurait dit un ami à moi.

- Vous avez commis un génocide...

- Pardon?

Adrian se retourna, tentant de regarder le Docteur dans les yeux, mais n'y arrivant pas. Son regard fuyait à terre, tant parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter celui de l'alien que parce qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

- C'est juste que... je viens de le réaliser. Vous avez commis un génocide.

- Au lieu d'en commettre deux, Adrian. Et puis ce sont des Daleks, on ne va pas pleurer pour eux, quand même. Vous les avez-vu commettre le génocide d'une espèce nouvellement née.

Le jeune homme se rappela de ce jour, dans un théâtre new-yorkais. Toute cette espèce d'hybrides Humains-Daleks-Seigneur du Temps... Tous tués en quelques secondes par le dernier des Daleks. Et en se souvenant de cela, il se rappela de toute cette rencontre avec le Docteur. Et alors, il affronta le regard de celui-ci.

- Et vous, vous en avez vu un devenir bon et sage.

- Certes, claque sèchement l'alien. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, après...?

- Comment ça?

- Là-bas, à New-York, quand vous vous faisiez passez pour ce Franklin...

- Frank!

- Oui, bon, Frank. Vous aviez une vie là-bas, une place dans Hooverville. Et vous aviez mis cet espèce de... d'homme-cochon, en sécurité, avec les habitants de votre ghetto. Mais vous êtes parti, non?

- Oui... avoua le jeune homme. Je leur ait fait croire que j'avais... perdu ma mère, que je devais absolument aller à l'enterrement, dans le Tennessee.

- Et vous avez disparu.

- Je sais... ça semble égoïste, ou mauvais, ou... je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Vous fuyez vos responsabilités, oui. Mais bon... je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour critiquer... chuchotait le Seigneur du Temps.

Celui-ci recula, et finit par s'assoir dans un siège, tandis qu'Adrian était lui aussi revenu vers la console, pour fermer les portes à l'aide d'un bouton.

- Oui, j'ai commis un génocide... répéta le Docteur. Je l'admet. J'en ai commis un au lieu d'en commettre deux, que j'aurais eux-même commis pour sauver l'Univers tout entier. C'est le choix du moins pire, je sais... Il y a toujours un sacrifice. Celui-ci valait tout de même mieux...

Les larmes commençaient à lui revenir, alors qu'il se souvenait du choix qu'il avait fait dans le réacteur. La même chose... Exactement la même chose.

- Sauf que cette fois... continuait-il avec une voix étouffé. Cette fois cela ne servira pas. Ils vont revenir. Certains ont survécu. Il va y avoir ce soldat qui attendra des ordres et qui massacrera toute une base secrète sous le désert américain, il va y avoir le culte de Skaro et la bataille de Canary Wharf, les expériences horribles à New-York, le vol des 27 planètes, la création d'un nouvel empire et j'en passe...

Adrian se massa le front, puis se retourna vers l'alien, pour le regarder d'un regard compatissant et compréhensif.

- Pendant 400 ans vous avez... cru... que vous aviez massacré votre peuple pour rien, Docteur. Depuis, vous savez que si les Daleks ont survécu, votre peuple... votre peuple aussi. C'est toujours mieux, non?

- Comment le savez-vous, hein? Que je me sentais comme ça? Et comment saviez-vous que j'avais sauvé mon peuple? L'Univers tout entier pense qu'il est mort.

- Je...

- Tss... Peu importe, je n'ai même plus l'envie de deviner, ou de chercher... Non, ce qui m'intéresse, là, maintenant, c'est votre mal de crâne.

Sparrow ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et retira alors sa main de son front.

- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous masser le front, il y a d'ailleurs de la sueur dessus, et vous êtes un peu erratique dans vos réponses.

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant?

- Je suis le Docteur, non? Maintenant que j'ai crée une boucle assurant mon existence, et que j'ai perdu ma compagne de voyage, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre...

C'était avec une voix triste que le Seigneur du Temps disait cela, et Adrian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter une expression encore plus compatissante sur son visage.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir... je pense que ça vient des Oods.

- Ah, les fameux Oods. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit déjà? Que mon existence était en danger?

- Oui. Ils m'ont... ils m'ont montré une sorte de... de vision. Oui, c'est ça. Une vision. Ils disaient qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau voir à travers l'espace-temps, parce que le Temps... était blessé, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Parce que le Temps saignait?

- Oui. C'est ça.

- Avec ces lignes temporelles qui se combattaient et se superposaient, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Ils disaient aussi que le temps se combattait lui-même, ils parlaient des futurs et des passés. Mais la vision, c'était autre chose. Enfin, non, c'était lié... Mais il y avait des mots bien précis.

- C'était une prophétie?

- Oui. Pour tout dire, c'était une vision... Je me souviens parfaitement. Ils disaient que c'était une vision qu'ils avaient eu, et ils me l'ont montré. Je me suis retrouvé à la place de quelqu'un, dans une forêt brûlée, quelqu'un qui mourait. Et je sentais tout... Docteur, je sentais une douleur incroyable, je sentais la boue dans ma barbe, alors que je n'en avais pas. Et puis, il y avait ce silence... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un silence.

- Comment ça?

- C'était une absence de bruit. Je l'ai sentie...

- Le silence, par définition, c'est une absence de bruit, Adrian.

- Non mais là je l'ai senti... Le manque... Il manquait quelque chose. Je tendais la main en avant, sans savoir pourquoi, comme si j'appelais à l'aide, et je sentais qu'il devait y avoir une réponse... mais il n'y en avait pas. Et là... là j'ai senti quelque chose d'horrible, une horreur indicible, Docteur. Les Oods m'ont dit que cette horreur ne faisait pas partie du souvenir, mais qu'elle était causée par ce souvenir. J'ai couru dès que j'ai repris connaissance, mais ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. C'est après que j'ai... j'ai senti que cela signifiait que votre existence était en danger.

Le Docteur s'était relevé, et regardait le jeune homme, mais avec un regard presque vide, ou plutôt... Un regard montrant qu'il ne regardait pas Sparrow, mais qu'il pensait, qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son esprit.

- Orso... murmura-t-il.

- Pardon?

- C'était le souvenir d'Orso. Un résistant de la planète Qatros, d'où venait Jonas. Vous vous souvenez de Jonas, non?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Orso est la première personne que j'ai sauvée... Le TARDIS avait atterri dans une forêt où les résistants avaient fui. Le Dictateur, Prog, avait bombardé la forêt grâce à des obus incendiaires. Ce bruit, c'était celui du TARDIS qui devait atterrir. C'est pour ça... Ce souvenir, c'est la première chose importante que j'ai faîte, la première vie que j'ai influencée, moi. Si j'avais disparu, c'est comme ça que ça se serait passé. Le premier souvenir vraiment modifié, si puissant que les Oods l'ont ressenti.

- Oui... Oui, ça se tient. Et l'horreur, c'est celle d'un univers où vous n'existeriez pas...

- Qui serait probablement entre les mains de l'Infinium à l'heure qu'il est... Oui, l'horreur ne fais pas partie du souvenir... Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre... Vous aviez parlé de mots, non?

- Oui, les Oods entendaient des mots, qui apparaissaient tout seul, pendant le souvenir. Comme une prophétie.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, cette prophétie?

- Euh... Attendez... Je peux vous montrer, je pense. Approchez-vous.

Le visage du Docteur montrait à quel point il était intrigué, mais l'alien s'approcha quand-même du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui posa ses mains sur les tempes du voyageur temporel, qui avait clos ses paupières, et après quelques secondes de silence, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et recula en arrière, manquant de trébucher.

- Ce... Ce...

- C'est horrible, je sais.

Le Seigneur du Temps respirait bruyamment. Il avait vu le souvenir du début à la fin, et l'horreur était entré en lui. Il essaya de se calmer, mais des larmes commençaient à couler tandis que la prophétie résonnait dans sa tête.

- Après minuit, tout recommence, le passé et l'avenir dansent avec le Temps qui se combat ; après minuit vient l'Heure des Choix... répétait-il. L'Heure des Choix... C'est le cas de le dire...

Il sanglotait, se souvenant des choix qu'il avait fait durant les dernières heures. Sacrifier Clara, et confirmer cette mort, la graver dans le temps, en faisant en sorte que sa propre vie ait bien existé... Mais il essuya ces quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et fixa de ses yeux humides le jeune homme.

- Je comprends que cela vous donne mal à la tête... Mais c'est terminé, pourtant! Je veux dire, cette vision est en vous, mais elle devrait disparaître, ses effets et son réalisme en tout cas. Je suis là, mon existence est là! Je ne suis pas mort sur Trenzalore!

- Je sais. Mais peut-être que la vision reste quand même.

- Les Oods n'ont rien dit d'autre? Quand ils parlaient du Temps qui se combattait, par exemple?

Sparrow se mit à réfléchir, se grattant à moitié le front, et son regard montrait à quel point il se concentrait.

- Si, attendez... Ils ont dit... Qu'il y avait une portion du temps qui était un champ de bataille. Un champ de bataille qui se combattait lui-même

- Les deux lignes temporelles, oui.

- Ils disaient autre chose, dessus. Enfin, dedans. Oui, dans cela... C'étaient leurs mots, "dans cela". Ils voyaient...

- Je veux leurs mots exacts.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement, mais... Ils disaient qu'ils voyaient une cabine bleue. Qu'ils voyaient des choix et des tentations. Et des colères, aussi. Ils disaient qu'ils voyaient des paradoxes... existentiels, ou inexistants, je ne sais plus. Et ils parlaient de la force... La force la plus puissante de toutes. Non, la plus destructrice de toutes.

En entendant ces mots, le Seigneur du Temps eut une soudaine révélation. Son visage s'était éclairé, son regard montrait qu'il comprenait quelque chose d'incroyable, ou bien qu'une idée énorme s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

- Mais c'est bien sûr... murmurait-il.

- Cette force, Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Adrian, inquiet. La flotte Dalek qu'on a immobilisée?

- Non, mais cette flotte existe encore. Et je sais comment me débarrasser de ce problème.

- Attendez, l'idée vous est venue, comme ça? Vous ne m'écoutiez pas!

- Oh, croyez-moi, je vous écoutais parfaitement. Je sais comment m'occuper de ce problème, et je sais comment sauver Clara!

L'alien serrait des poings, essayant de contenir sa joie, mais le jeune Sparrow ne partageait pas son engouement.

- On ne peux pas la ramener, Docteur... rappela-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Bien sûr que si!

- Non. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis désolé. En assurant votre propre existence, vous avez assuré sa mort.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème, ça. Enfin si, ça l'est. Mais j'ai la solution. Tous les problèmes ont une solution!

- Bien sûr que non.

- Si! Tous les problèmes ont une solution... répéta le Seigneur du Temps en se dirigeant vers l'un des escaliers menant en-dessous de la console.

Il descendit les marches métalliques, suivi par Adrian, qui soupirait en l'entendant "délirer".

- ... parce qu'il y a une solution universelle à tout les problèmes!

- Qui est? interrogea le jeune homme, fatigué, en descendant les escaliers.

- La force la plus destructrice de tous.

Le Docteur se figea devant l'un des "compartiments" qui entourait le rotor temporel. Tous étaient fait de métal, avec une sorte de hublot de verre au-milieu de leur porte. Tous sauf un.

- Docteur, non! avertit Adrian en tendant sa main en avant.

- C'est le seul moyen...

- Vous ne pouvez PAS faire ça!

- Si.

Le ton décidé du Seigneur du Temps fit peur au jeune homme, qui s'était immobilisé au milieu de l'escalier.

- Docteur, on ne peux pas effacer les morts! Les morts ne reviennent pas! Vous devriez le savoir, avec le temps!

- Oh, ils peuvent revenir, croyez-moi. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, une fois.

- Écoutez-moi! Je sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans, je le sais parfaitement. La force la plus destructrice de toutes, oui, ça c'est vrai, mais justement! Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser!

- SI! Je dois la sauver. Il le faut. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, vous m'entendez Adrian? Durant toutes mes vies, elle a été là! Elle m'a sauvé tant de fois... J'ai une dette envers elle, vous comprenez!

- Je... Vous avez fait bien assez! Elle n'est pas morte en vain, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non? Grâce à son sacrifice, vous avez pu sauver Gallifrey. Vous avez sauvé votre propre peuple, bon sang! C'est bien suffisant!

- Non... Le sacrifice de Clara était de ces choix qui sont toujours mauvais. Vous aviez trouvé un compromis avec Clarisse...

- Mais il n'a pas duré longtemps! coupa Sparrow.

- Mais là il durera! Là, il marchera! Je posséderais la plus puissante des forces qui existe dans cet univers. Rien ne me sera impossible. Adrian, c'est le compromis que l'on veux tous chercher!

- C'est trop dangereux! Faire vivre Clara et Clarisse en même temps n'a marché qu'un temps, vous le savez. Pour sauver Gallifrey et tuer les Daleks, vous avez du geler votre propre planète dans le temps, et des Daleks ont survécu!

- Mais après avoir ouvert cette trappe, je n'aurais aucun problème. Il ne pourra y avoir aucun problème.

La voix du Seigneur du Temps laissait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse évidente, de la seule solution qu'il soit valable d'appliquer.

- Au contraire, en faisant cela, il y aura forcément des problèmes.

- Taisez-vous!

Le Docteur souffla, et se débarrassa de sa veste noire. Elle le gênait trop. Il avait besoin de se sentir libre. Après avoir laissé sa veste tomber par terre, il déboutonna les boutons de manchettes de sa chemise blanche, et retroussa ses manches. Il commençait à avoir chaud, et de la sueur apparaissait sur son front. Il se pencha, puis tendit ses bras pour s'appuyer sur la trappe métallique qu'il souhaitait ouvrir.

- C'est... mon choix. Ma responsabilité. Vous m'entendez? C'est par ma faute si Clara est morte, et j'ai choisi de la sacrifier. J'ai assumé ce choix, tout comme j'assume celui que je fais maintenant.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'assumer. Vous êtes sous le choc! L'émotion vous assaille, Docteur, je le vois bien! C'est à cause de la vision, son effet est dangereux. On a encore plus mal à l'intérieur qu'on ne pouvait l'être auparavant, mais pour l'amour du ciel, ne cédez pas!

L'alien tourna brusquement son visage en direction de son "compagnon de fortune", et son regard décidé terrifia le jeune homme au plus haut point.

- Il y a eu trop de morts aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi sauver au moins une vie. Au moins celle-là. Parce que... Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas cela.

Il fit à nouveau face au couvercle métallique gris, uniforme, et s'accrocha de plus en plus, serrant ses doigts là où il le pouvait. Il tirait de ses propres mains la trappe, et ici, dans ce TARDIS, elle était si simple à ouvrir. La volonté du Docteur était assez forte, et il était conscient de ce qui allait se passer. Bien assez pour le vaisseau. Il ne fallut alors plus que quelques secondes, avant que le couvercle ne s'ouvre brusquement.

- Noooooon! cria Adrian en se protégeant les yeux de son bras.

Une immense lumière blanchâtre sortit de l'ouverture, et éblouit le jeune homme. Mais le Docteur, lui, regardait droit dans la lumière, et elle ne l'aveuglait pas. Il ne la fuyait pas, il l'admirait, et alors, au fond du trou sans fin, le cœur du TARDIS lui apparut. Il ressentit et lut dans le cœur du TARDIS, et celui-ci lut dans le sien. Et alors, au beau milieu de ces éclats de blancheur, une lumière jaune apparut, avançant avec une fluidité majestueuse vers le Seigneur du Temps. En quelques secondes, elle avait atteint ses yeux, et la force la plus destructrice de toutes entra en lui, le traversant de part en part, s'imprégnant de son être et s'y intégrant.

Le couvercle se referma, lentement, et l'alien restait droit comme un pic, à regarder vers le bas. Adrian ôta son bras de son champ de vision, et vit la trappe condamner de nouveau l'ouverture. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du niveau inférieur, mais ne s'approcha pas plus du Seigneur du Temps.

- Docteur? Est-ce que ça va? Vous... Vous allez bien?

Le voyageur temporel releva lentement sa tête, et pris une profonde inspiration. Puis, il se tourna, tout aussi lentement, vers Sparrow, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Et ce que le jeune homme vit alors fut un regard pire que glaçant ou décidé. C'était un regard vide, un regard de fanatique, emplit d'une lueur, d'une lumière jaune. Et alors, le Docteur parla, d'une voix amplifié.

- Je... suis... le Méchant Loup... »


	21. Chapitre 20: Tuer?

Bien qu'il avait déjà une stature incroyable, le Docteur semblait encore plus impressionnant. Peut-être était-ce une simple illusion? Qui pouvait savoir? Le Loup était en lui, et cela suffisait à impressionner n'importe qui. Sans même savoir ce qu'est cette entité surpuissante, l'on était impressionné. Il y avait comme une aura autour de la créature, une aura d'horreur.

Face au Seigneur du Temps, dont tout le corps semblait s'envelopper d'une lumière imperceptible, Adrian était plus que terrifié. L'alien avait cédé, et c'était ici la pire des tentations.

« Docteur? Docteur? répétait-il, affolé. Est-ce que vous m'entendez? Est-ce que vous me voyez?

- Je vous vois... Et je vois... tant de choses... tout...

Et en effet, par ses yeux lumineux il voyait tout. Il voyait chaque atome de l'Univers à chaque instant de leur existence réelle, et de toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il sentait chaque nanomètre-cube de l'Espace à chaque nanoseconde du Temps. Il voyait les futurs et les passés, le Temps qui se combattait. Le vortex tout entier courrait dans son esprit. Il voyait tout cela. Et il contrôlait tout cela. Tout ce qui avait été, tout ce qui était, tout ce qui allait être, tout ce qui aurait pu être et tout ce qui pouvait être. Chaque instant, chaque atome, il pouvait le modifier, le créer, le remplir, le détruire. Il était le Grand Méchant Loup. Il était le Dieu de cet Univers. Il était la Force la Plus Destructrice de Toutes.

Et il voyait ces Daleks. Leur flotte, immobilisée autour de leur vaisseau amiral endommagé. Il savait où et quand ils se trouvaient.

- Trouvés... murmura-t-il, de sa voix altérée.

- Que... Qu'est-ce vous avez trouvé?

Le TARDIS lâcha un simulacre de respiration métallique, et le rotor temporel s'illumina. Une grande lumière envahit alors le Docteur, ou plutôt sortit de lui, et il disparut. Un éclat au-dessus de son visage fit comprendre à Adrian qu'il s'était transporté au niveau de la console. Le jeune homme se précipita dans les escaliers, et arriva derrière le Seigneur du Temps, qui faisait face à la porte, et qui était toujours entouré d'une sorte de lumière dorée qui semblait émaner d'un point situé derrière son dos et s'étendre en des dizaines de formes reptiliennes, comme des serpents, autour de lui. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Et même si la lumière était forte, Adrian réussissait étrangement à voir à travers. Cette énergie échappait à toute logique physique. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le jeune homme. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Les voilà...

La grande flotte de secours, la flotte aux Daleks d'élites, la flotte qui aurait pu changer le destin de l'Univers. La flotte qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Le Méchant Loup regardait et voyait tout. Mais il s'intéressait plus particulièrement à la passerelle du vaisseau amiral. Là se tenait le Dalek Commandeur, à la tête de cette armada, dans son armure d'un gris magnifique parsemé de sphères dorées au possible, dorées comme l'était la grille qui séparait sa tête de son corps principal. Autour de lui s'affairaient d'autres Daleks, sur leurs "consoles" sphériques, à tout contrôler. Et au-milieu de leurs activités, ils entendirent sa voix, sa voix qui résonnait tant en-dehors, dans l'air, que dans leurs esprits.

- Je suis là...

Tous les Daleks s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

- _Que ce passe-t-il? Expliquez! Expliquez!_ ordonna le commandeur de sa voix robotique grave.

- _Nous détectons une capsule temporelle!_ répondit un opérateur.

- Je suis le Docteur...

En entendant cela, les créatures de haine commencèrent à être habitées d'un sentiment qui leur était peu connu, si tant était qu'ils connaissent les sentiments.

- _Nous détectons une puissance énorme venant de la capsule temporelle!_

- _Estimez son importance!_

- _Il y a trop d'énergie! Nos capteurs n'y arrivent pas! _

- _Comment est-ce possible? Expliquez! Expliquez!_

- Je suis en colère...

Plusieurs dizaines de Daleks, certains d'élite, étaient déjà sortis de leurs vaisseaux pour foncer en direction de la cabine bleue illuminée d'or. Dans la passerelle du vaisseau amiral, les cris fusaient de partout.

- _Expliquez! Expliquez!_

- _Exterminez le Docteur! Exterminer! _

-_ Pic d'énergies! Nos capteurs se sont endommagés en tentant de mesurer la puissance!_

- _Expliquez! Obéissez! Obéissez! _

- _Exterminez! Exterminez! _

- ET JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER!

Les yeux du Docteur s'illuminèrent brusquement, il tendit sa main en avant, et tout les Daleks qui volaient en sa direction furent pulvérisés. Ils éclatèrent en une pluie d'atomes au même moment, brutalement, sans prévenir.

Dans les vaisseaux, les autres créatures reculèrent. Toutes. Le Seigneur du Temps lisait en leur esprit, et il voyait ce qu'ils sentaient.

- J'espère maintenant ne pas être interrompu, Daleks.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un dégoût et un mépris qui terrifièrent Adrian, qui regardait avec angoisse l'alien imposer sa puissance.

- Vous avez peur. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je vois dans vos esprits. Je vois vos pensées, je vois votre peur. Vous avez peur, de la bête, de l'abomination. Et vous savez quoi?

- _Quoi donc? _

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être interrompu!

Les yeux du Docteur s'illuminèrent à nouveau, et un vaisseau tout entier explosa. Il n'avait pas été pulvérisé, lui. Il avait bel et bien explosé, et tout les Daleks à l'intérieur aussi.

- Vous avez peur. Et vous savez quoi? continua-t-il. Vous avez raison. Vous êtes la plus abominable des espèces qui soit, la plus horrible de toutes, mais là, en cet instant précis, au lieu de ressentir la haine, vous ressentez la peur. Et cela vous fait peur. Cela vous terrifie au plus haut point. Ce qui vous fait encore plus peur. Et vous avez parfaitement raison. Car le pire est à venir, pour vous.

- _Que... Qu'allez-vous faire? _

- Silence... rappela le Docteur, alors qu'un autre vaisseau explosait sous son impulsion et que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

- _Expliquez! Expli..._

- SILENCE!

La lumière dorée remplit encore les iris du Seigneur du Temps, et cette fois, un vaisseau entier se trouva aspiré dans un minuscule trou noir qui se referma aussitôt, tandis qu'un autre s'était, en quelques secondes, aplati, et que tous ses occupants avaient été écrasés dans cette surface plane de quelques millimètres d'épaisseur à peine, qui commençait à se déchirer sous les impacts des débris venant des vaisseaux ayant explosé.

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer.

- _Quel est votre but, dans ce..._

- SILENCE! hurla à nouveau le Seigneur du Temps, accompagnant son cri de représailles.

Dans sa passerelle, le Dalek Commandeur recula, terrifié. Car il l'était, comme chaque créature faisant partie de cette flotte. Tous étaient mortifiés par la peur. Comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été et comme ils ne le seraient plus jamais. Et de son coté, Adrian n'était pas plus rassuré.

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer, non. Je ne vais pas vous détruire. Je pourrais vous ravager, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Tout comme je ne vais pas vous décimer, ou vous pulvériser, ou encore vous massacrer. Non, pour vos derniers instants de vie, vécus dans la peur la plus absolue, je vais vous faire une faveur. Je vais être bon.

- _Qu'allez-vous faire?_ demanda, avec une forme de timidité, le Dalek Commandeur.

Le Seigneur du Temps n'imposa pas le silence cette fois-ci. Il préférait être "bon".

- Je... vais... vous... exterminer.

- _Ex-ter-mi-ner?_ répéta le chef de l'armada.

- Et oui, exterminer... EXTERMINER! »

Et alors que les yeux de l'alien s'illuminaient encore, Adrian vit. Le Méchant Loup lui permit de voir, ce qui se passait partout autour. Et alors il vit l'horreur. L'extermination des Daleks. Un par un, tous s'illuminaient de cette lumière négative, toutes les couleurs de leur armures s'inversaient, et l'on pouvait voir, à travers cette aura noire et bleue, leurs véritables corps se tortiller, leurs tentacules vibrer au rythme de leurs souffrances, et l'on pouvait même apercevoir chez certains leur œil, et leurs regards terrifiés et mourants. Des centaines de Daleks furent exterminés en quelques secondes, et explosèrent à la fin de leurs supplices. Puis des centaines d'autres y passèrent, comme pour une deuxième vague. Puis des centaines d'autres, et encore une centaine d'autres, puis un millier, puis plus encore. Chaque vague ne durait qu'une dizaine de secondes, mais c'était une éternité pour chaque Dalek qui voyait un semblable agoniser violemment, et qui vivait alors dans la crainte d'être le prochain. Lorsque certains vaisseaux étaient devenues vides, le Loup les faisait exploser, et quelques instants plus tard, pulvérisait en des pluies d'atomes désordonnées les flammes, les carcasses et les débris.

Dans sa passerelle, le Commandeur vit chaque Dalek tenter de fuir, mais ne pouvant éviter l'extermination. Un par un, ils y passaient, et à chaque fois, la peur grandissait dans la créature à l'armure décorée d'or. Il avait tenté d'activer son système d'auto-destruction, mais la commande avait échoué. Et alors que presque deux minutes d'extermination s'était déroulées, et que les vaisseaux de la flotte, vidés, explosaient en des milliers d'éclats, l'extermination l'atteignit. Le dernier survivant de son armada. Mais son supplice dura plus longtemps. Le Docteur attendit que chaque vaisseau ait explosé et ait été dissous avant de faire exploser le principal, sans pour autant arrêter les tortures du Commmandeur. Celui-ci vit son armure partir en fumée, son corps se faire brûler, balloter, déchirer par les débris et le souffle de l'explosion, et continuer de briller de cette lumière bleutée du négatif, vivant, avant que le Loup ne lui laisse rendre l'âme.

L'or prit encore place dans les iris du Seigneur du Temps Victorieux, et tous les débris restants, toutes les carcasses, tous les cadavres, disparurent, pulvérisés en simples atomes, eux-même réduits au néant de l'inexistence. Et là où s'était tenue une flotte d'une puissance incroyable, et une extermination d'une ampleur indicible, il n'y avait désormais rien d'autre que le silence. Le silence de mort.


	22. Chapitre 21: Se Repentir?

Une larme coulait silencieusement sur le visage d'Adrian. Il venait d'assister à l'un des pires massacres auquel il eut été possible d'assister. Devant lui, les portes s'étaient refermées, et le Docteur s'était retourné. La lumière commença à illuminer ses yeux à nouveau.

« Non... Docteur... murmurait le jeune homme. Ne faîtes pas ça.

- Comment pouvez-vous donc savoir ce que je fais? Je vois tout, alors que vous êtes dans l'aveuglement le plus complet.

- Vous voulez ramener Clara à la vie. Je le sais, vous l'avez dit, c'est logique que ce soit ce que vous voulez faire maintenant que vous avez... Que vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait.

- La logique est dangereuse. La mienne est imprévisible. Mais tu as bien raison, jeune homme. Je vais la ramener. Parce que je dois la ramener.

- Non! Vous ne pouvez pas!

Les iris du Seigneur du Temps s'illuminèrent, et d'un coup, Adrian subit une horrible douleur au bras gauche. Sa blessure venait de se rouvrir. Il hurla, la douleur l'ayant surpris, mais très vite son cri se mua en une simple respiration saccadée. Il n'allait pas céder, même face à une force pareille.

- Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler la vie et la mort!

L'or qui prenait place dans les yeux de l'alien sembla s'immobiliser lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase. Et dans son esprit, des murmures revenaient.

- Si, je le peux... répondit-il. J'en ai le pouvoir!

- Justement, vous en avez le pouvoir! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez cédé? Regardez-vous, vous, le Docteur, le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, qui a les pouvoirs d'un dieu et qui les utilise! Mais vous n'êtes même pas un bon "dieu", vous êtes un dieu de la mort, un dieu vengeur!

- Je... ne...

- Vous n'êtes pas ce dieu. Pas vous, Docteur. Ce dieu, c'est le Méchant Loup! Vous n'êtes pas le Méchant Loup, et il n'est pas vraiment un dieu! Il vous tente, Docteur, il vous contrôle, il vous parasite, et se nourri de votre peine, de votre chagrin et de vos pertes pour vous pousser à faire des choses que jamais, jamais vous n'accepteriez de faire!

- Tais-toi donc... Tais-toi!

Le Seigneur du Temps serrait les dents, et la lumière semblait bloquée dans ses yeux, incapable de prendre place dans son iris tout entier. L'alien se mit les mains contre le front, un mal de tête naissant en lui. Il voyait le temps et l'espace, les sensations, les pensées, mais surtout, la mémoire. Sa propre mémoire, et ses murmures. Ce n'étaient pas ceux des champs télépathiques... C'étaient ceux de sa mémoire. Il s'entendait lui-même, les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il se revoyait face à Rose, qui venait d'anéantir une flotte Dalek avec le même pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé. Il se revoyait lui crier qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec la vie et la mort. Il se revoyait face à Jack, dans le silo, à la fin de l'Univers, et il entendait sa propre voix assurer qu'un Seigneur du Temps goûtant à ce pouvoir serait devenu un dieu vengeur. Il se voyait crier à une planète géante qu'elle n'était pas un dieu, mais un parasite se nourrissant de la peine, de la joie, du chagrin et de l'amour des êtres. Il entendait tout son passé le juger, et cela était encore plus douloureux.

Il retira ses mains de son front, et ses yeux perdirent toute lueur dorée. Les serpentins de lumière flottaient toujours autour de lui, l'aura était toujours là, mais ses yeux avaient définitivement repris leur bleu-vert-gris.

- Non... murmurait-il d'une voix angoissé. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus... NON! »

Et alors ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau, s'emplissant d'une lumière dorée qui dépassait de partout, qui coulait de sa peau et de son corps. Le Seigneur du Temps tendit les bras vers l'avant, et brusquement, l'énergie s'en échappa. Il éjecta le Loup hors de lui. Le torrent jaune se déversa à toute vitesse sur la console, et sur le rotor temporel. Adrian s'était jeté à terre pour ne pas être touché, et voyait au-dessus de lui l'énergie rebondir ou parfois se faire absorber. L'entité s'échappait aussi par le visage du Docteur, et frappait le plafond, glissant dessus pour attaquer les murs. Le débit était tel que le TARDIS ne pouvait pas tout absorber. L'énergie frappait partout, et s'insinuait avec force là où elle pouvait, alors qu'elle commençait à se déployer partout en des serpentins fous. Le verre entourant le rotor temporel se fissura, et à un endroit, même, il se brisa. Plusieurs boutons sur la console furent arraché, expulsés par les surcharges, tandis que toutes les lampes qui entouraient la pièce explosèrent les unes après les autres, surchargées. Les rondelles métalliques qui dominaient la salle de contrôle se brisèrent à moitié et plusieurs morceaux de leur carapace furent expulsés tout autour, et l'un des écrans explosa totalement, le verre tout comme l'alliage de métal autour. Des fissures s'ouvraient dans les murs, soumis à une pression incroyable, et la force du Loup s'infiltrait dans les entrailles du TARDIS, pour reprendre sa place. Derrière Adrian, l'une des consoles secondaires cracha la quasi-totalité de ses boutons et leviers dans une pluie d'étincelles. Au milieu de la pièce, le rotor temporel, rempli de l'énergie dorée, s'illuminait encore plus, alors que l'un des six "néons" orangé éclatait, brisant une partie de la vitre de protection. Les radiations furent contenues par un champ de force situé dans le rotor, et alors qu'un deuxième néon se fissurait, sur le point de se briser de façon moins explosive, la respiration métallique du vaisseau se fit entendre, saccadée et haletante. Le TARDIS se déplaçait, tout seul.

Le Docteur s'effondra à terre lorsque l'énergie eut finit de s'échapper de son corps. Tant de puissance, plus que la dernière fois, car ses actions étaient bien pires, et bien plus conséquentes. Tant de puissance parce qu'à la fin, il n'en voulait plus, et qu'il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tant de puissance parce que le Méchant Loup n'avait pas habité un humain, mais un Seigneur du Temps.

Le Docteur s'effondra à terre, alors que le TARDIS commençait à être victime de secousses d'une incroyable ampleur. Adrian, qui tentait de se relever, trébucha à nouveau, et son crâne heurta la console métallique. Assommé, il finit lui aussi au sol.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Lorsqu'il repris conscience, le jeune Sparrow lâcha un grognement rauque, de fatigue et de douleur. Son crâne lui faisait mal, et après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux, il vit qu'il saignait légèrement. Son bras gauche, dont la blessure avait été rouverte par le Méchant Loup, lui arrachait une douleur plus conséquente, mais il pouvait supporter. De toute façon, il guérissait très vite.

En tentant de se relever, en prenant appui sur sa main droite, bien sûr, il aperçut juste devant lui un pied. Enfin, une botte noire, une botte d'homme, plutôt élégante. Sauf que le Docteur portait de simples chaussures de cuir, lui. Adrian releva sa tête, et vit qui se trouvait devant lui. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, et recula, toujours à terre, sous le choc.

« Docteur! Docteur!

Le Seigneur du Temps grogna, puis rouvrit des yeux fatigués. Sa vue était un peu brouillée, et il n'apercevait qu'une sorte de flou grisâtre et jaune face à lui. Il se massa le front, et commença à se relever, s'accrochant aux barrières métalliques.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...? murmurait-il.

- Soyez content de ne pas vous souvenir totalement de ce qui s'est passé! répondit le troisième homme.

L'alien s'immobilisa: il reconnaissait cette voix, pleine de noblesse et de mépris. Il se redressa totalement, et sa vue se précisa. Alors, son doute s'affirma, lorsqu'il aperçut le manteau de fourrure noir, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et le visage de marbre.

- Siméon? »


	23. Chapitre 22: Juger?

Il était là, dans son expression la plus méprisante, la plus pédante, la plus noble et la plus satisfaite. Le Professeur Walter Siméon. Il se tenait, droit comme un pic, fier comme un coq, à droite de la console mortifiée. L'œil du Docteur se déplaçait pour le détailler, mais il s'agissait bien de lui.

« Ce n'est pas possible... murmurait le Seigneur du Temps.

- Malheureusement pour vous, si, Docteur, si tant est que vous soyez encore digne de ce nom.

- Comment avez-vous pu arriver ici? Et comment avez-vous pu prendre cette forme?

- Pour tout vous avouer, je ne suis pas vraiment "là".

Et pour illustrer son affirmation, la Grande Intelligence attrapa le cou de Sparrow, qui s'était relevé. Sa main traversa la peau sans même que le jeune homme ne sente quoique ce soit.

- C'est un hologramme... murmurait Adrian. Mais qui c'est, Docteur?

- Le Professeur Walter Siméon, ou plutôt, je suppose... la "Grande Intelligence". Je me demandais où était passé Oswin, tiens...

- Elle est morte, indiqua l'hologramme. Les Daleks l'ont exterminée lorsque je leur ai avoué ce que vous planifiez de faire. Ils avaient l'information, ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper de ce corps.

- Et vous avez trouvé refuge ici, c'est cela?

- Oui. Mais le TARDIS s'était fermé à moi. J'ai réussi à rentrer en même temps que vous, mais je restais ici, dans l'air... Jusqu'à ce que vous m'ouvriez grand la porte, Docteur, en ravageant cette salle de contrôle, ce qui a aussi brisé le TARDIS en son plus profond. Je suis à l'intérieur, j'ai le contrôle de presque tous les systèmes. Et je projette cet hologramme pour communiquer plus facilement.

- Ravagé?

Malgré l'état horrible de la pièce, le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas prêté attention aux "ravages". Il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé, bien que d'étranges sensations lui revenaient en mémoire, mais surtout, Siméon avait accaparé toute son attention. Il balaya l'endroit de l'œil, et resta interdit.

Le rotor temporel avait perdu deux néons, et la vitre qui le contenait était fissurée, et à certains endroits, même, brisée. Au-dessus, les "rondelles métalliques" crachaient des étincelles, toutes les petites lampes qu'elles contenaient ayant éclatées, et plusieurs morceaux métalliques avaient été comme arrachés. La console, quant à elle, semblait avoir été frappée par des marteaux: de nombreux boutons manquaient, certains leviers avaient été expulsés, et le panneau ne contenant qu'un écran avaient été jeté en-dehors, laissant la carcasse de l'interface brisée et des centaines fils nus à moitié fondus à la vue de tous. Autour, les deux consoles secondaires étaient en piètre état, l'une ayant vu presque tout ses interrupteurs éclater, tandis que l'autre avait été cassée en deux, l'un des morceaux tenant encore droit, tandis que l'autre, un peu plus long, avait été entrainé au sol par son poids. Sur les murs, les lampes avaient toutes explosé, et crachaient çà-et-là des étincelles. Les parois métalliques étaient parsemées de fissures profondes, qui amenaient sur des mécanismes et des forces multidimensionnels particulièrement dangereux et radioactifs... Le regard inquiet du Seigneur du Temps sur ces cicatrices fut très vite remarqué par la Grande Intelligence, qui se fit "rassurante".

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les possibles radiations, Docteur. Les champs de forces tiennent bon. Ce n'est pas dans ces failles qu'est votre problème.

- Parce que j'ai un problème?

- Il n'a pas changé, Docteur. Les dégâts occasionnés au TARDIS sont tels qu'il est en train de se résorber... très lentement. Trop. La pression transdimensionnelle, ajoutée aux aléas quantico-temporels, vont faire imploser votre vaisseau.

- En effet... Cela pose problème.

- Tout les êtres vivants étant à l'intérieur seront effacés. Ils n'auront jamais existé.

- Et ça continue... soupira le Seigneur du Temps en s'appuyant sur l'une des barrières.

Devant la console, Adrian semblait réfléchir. L'alien aurait pu parié qu'il se remémorait quelque chose, mais bien entendu, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Il fixa le jeune homme avec un regard intrigué, puis se tourna vers la Grande Intelligence.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir... Ma ligne temporelle a beau avoir "gagné" le combat, elle ne s'est pas encore totalement "implantée". Elle n'est pas encore totalement "soudée" au reste, au passé. Alors si ce vaisseau venait à imploser, au pire, je mourrais sur Trenzalore.

- Vous devriez être un peu plus inquiet, Docteur, remarqua Siméon.

- Pourquoi le serais-je? Nous avons atterri sur une planète, je le sais. Le TARDIS n'est pas en vol, et la lumière qui s'échappe par les fenêtres m'indique bien que nous sommes dans une atmosphère, très probablement respirable pour moi. Il me suffit de sortir, et...

- Et de vivre à jamais sur cette planète. Sans espoir de retour.

- Oui c'est... c'est un problème difficilement négligeable.

Sparrow était bien surpris par le comportement du Docteur. Il plaisantait presque, alors qu'il était en grand danger. Mais finalement, quand il y pensait, Adrian savait que l'alien était plus qu'angoissé en son fort intérieur.

- Je vous connais, Docteur, continua Siméon.

- Vous voyez, ça, j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Et pourtant... J'ai accès à tout le TARDIS, même aux champs télépathiques et aux systèmes de surveillance. Toute votre histoires, toutes les pensées les plus fortes, je les connais. Et croyez-bien que les dernières sont des moins belles.

En entendant cela, le Seigneur du temps commença à resserrer son poing sur la barrière métallique, mais ne coupa pas son ennemi.

- Le Docteur... Le Seigneur du Temps renégat dont le nom est inconnu de tout l'Univers ou presque. L'homme qui rend les gens meilleurs. L'homme qui, en moins d'une heure, a sacrifié sa compagne de voyage, a condamné des millions de Daleks à la destruction mutuelle, a cédé à la tentation la plus vile qui soit, celle du pouvoir absolu, et qui après avoir cédé, a commis le pire et le plus horrible des massacres qu'il n'a jamais eut l'occasion de commettre.

- Ce n'était pas MOI! se défendit l'alien. J'étais sous influence! J'étais sous l'emprise de... du Grand Méchant Loup.

- Mais vous aviez cédé! assénait Siméon. Vous aviez accepté cela. Et dans tout les cas, vous pouviez résister, la preuve étant que vous avez expulsé cette entité hors de vous, et que malgré plusieurs minutes passées sous son pouvoir, vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir, comme vous l'aviez été la dernière fois.

- Je...

- Et si, encore, ce n'était que cela. Mais je sais, par les souvenirs de Clara Oswald et grâce aux champs télépathiques, ce que vous avez fait durant les derniers mois. Depuis votre régénération.

- Et alors?

- Vous avez condamné Honorius Prog à la peine capitale, et vous avez tué des dizaines d'innocents dans une base militaire.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute! J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils sortent tous, j'ai déclenché l'alarme! Certains sont restés, certains ont été atteints par les débris et le souffle, mais ils connaissaient les risques, et ils pouvaient s'éloigner!

- Il n'en reste que Prog a été exécuté par votre faute.

- Je ne l'ai pas condamné, vous le savez très bien.

- Non, en effet. Vous n'avez fait que donner votre avis à un homme qui vous a demandé, mot pour mot, ce que vous feriez si vous étiez à sa place. Vous saviez pertinemment que votre avis ferait loi. Et ce jour là, aviez-vous réfléchi avant de donner votre décision? Aviez-vous pesé le pour et le contre?

Le Seigneur du Temps lâcha la barrière, et ses yeux trahirent l'espèce de surprise qui le traversait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pesé le pour et le contre. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ce jour là, en cet instant précis, il avait décidé de choisir en comptant sur son instinct uniquement. Et il avait choisi la mort.

- Et si encore ce n'était qu'un Dictateur qui avait tyrannisé son peuple... Il y a eut d'autres innocents. Les esclaves de cet homme qui avait détourné les travaux scientifiques sur la Régénération. Vous vous en souvenez de ces esclaves?

- Vous ne pouvez pas être au courant de cela!

- Bien sûr que si. Vous étiez accompagné par un jeune homme à ce moment, un certain "Jonas". Ces souvenirs l'ont marqué, et les champs télépathiques les ont détectés. Il vous a vu transformer le scientifique, le "traître", en esclave. Il vous a vu appuyer sur la manette et lancer la régénération. Et ensuite, il vous a vu faire exploser le vaisseau.

- Je n'ai pas fait exploser le vaisseau!

- Mais vous avez ordonné aux esclaves de le faire! C'est tout comme: leur esprit était modelé pour l'obéissance, et vous les aviez hypnotisés! C'est vous qui avez fait exploser le vaisseau, et c'est vous qui avez fait tuer le Dictateur! Vous "utilisez des intermédiaires", vous faîtes tout cela indirectement, pour vous donner bonne conscience! Vous ne supporteriez pas que vos mains soient tachées de sang. Et pourtant elles le sont. En orbite autour de la Terre, dans le vaisseau de ce "Night", vous étiez retenus prisonniers sur la passerelle. Vous vous êtes dégagé, et en cherchant à atteindre l'un des moniteurs, vous avez abattu un homme de sang-froid.

- Je n'ai JAMAIS fait cela! Il y avait le compte à rebours, j'avais déjà été ralenti par d'autres qui avaient voulu m'attaquer pour m'empêcher d'empêcher l'Infinium de prendre le contrôle de la Terre! Je DEVAIS annuler l'ordre avant la fin!

- Et alors? C'était de sang-chaud, dans ce cas? Dans le feu de l'action? Comme toujours, vous vous justifiez, vous trouvez des arguments pour vous défendre, vous n'arrivez pas à assu...

- Il n'était pas mort! Bon sang, j'ai tiré, oui! Au torse! Mais cela ne l'a pas tué.

- Comme c'est triste, alors. Il a souffert le martyr, jusqu'à l'autodestruction du vaisseau, qui a d'ailleurs tué des centaines d'autres innocents et innocentes.

- Des innocents et innocentes? Ils travaillaient pour l'Infinium!

- C'est aussi à ce moment que vous avez tué Night et celui qui se faisait appeler "l'Illusionniste", continua Siméon. Quelle sera votre excuse, cette fois? Votre dédouanement? Ils sont tombés tout seul? Vous vous êtes trompé de coordonnées? C'est la gravité terrestre qui les a attiré vers le bas?

- L'un d'entre eux a survécu, rappela le Docteur, en serrant les dents.

- Oh, mais bien entendu, vous le saviez déjà, à ce moment. Vous vouliez les tuer! Et n'oubliez pas Clarisse Sparrow: c'est VOUS qui lui avait expliqué comment faire pour que le paradoxe l'efface.

- C'est elle qui a demandé, et c'était sa volonté, indiqua Adrian, dont la mine était de plus en plus sombre.

- Et de toute façon, le paradoxe ne pouvait pas continuer trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle s'efface. Mieux valait qu'elle ne s'efface pas en vain.

- Et nous y revoilà! Une excuse! crachait la Grande Intelligence. Et voilà la façon dont vous considérez les "erreurs", c'est cela? Elle n'aurait pas du exister, alors il faut s'en débarrasser? Voilà qui est bien loin des idées que vous défendez. Et ces esclaves, qu'avaient-ils fait pour qu'ils aient besoin de faire exploser leur vaisseau?

- Ils avaient trahis eux aussi!

- Vous auriez pu utiliser le régénérateur du vaisseau, et les transformer, en faire des gens "exemplaires", repentis.

- Et manipuler tant leurs corps que leurs âmes? s'exclama le Docteur. Et devenir le Bâtard du Temps que Thangan Witnink, l'un des hommes les plus honnête que je n'ai jamais rencontré, a refusé de devenir alors que sa vie en dépendait? Et trahir sa confiance? Ses dernières volontés?

- Encore une excuse! Une autre façon de se dédouaner!

- Mais peu importe, où voulez-vous en venir, bon sang!?

Siméon lâcha un rictus méprisant. De son coté, Adrian semblait angoissé. Au fur et à mesure de la "conversation", son estomac se nouait de plus en plus. Ce qu'il entendait commençait à lui faire peur.

- Il y a longtemps, Docteur, je vous ai demandé quel était votre nom, rappela l'hologramme. Grande question, n'est-ce pas? Laissez-moi vous en poser désormais une autre. Quel est votre titre?

En entendant cela, l'alien, qui fixait Adrian, tourna sa tête vers la Grande Intelligence. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et sa respiration s'accélérait.

- N'essayez même pas! grogna-t-il violemment en marchant rapidement jusqu'à la console, pour se planter devant Siméon..

- Ne le reconnaissez-vous pas vous même? Ne le comprenez-vous pas au plus profond de votre âme, en réagissant aussi brutalement?

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, vous m'entendez! Ni de ce que tout cela représente.

- Bien au contraire...

- Pourquoi suis-je parti, d'après vous, Docteur? demanda une voix masculine derrière le Seigneur du Temps.

L'alien desserra les poings en entendant cette voix. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement. Et l'entendre l'effrayait un peu. Il se retourna, lentement, et fit face à celui qui l'avait accompagné pendant des mois. Il était là, devant lui, Jonas, avec sa veste remplies de poches, son visage innocent, et son regard curieux.

- Pourquoi? répéta le Qatrosien. Pourquoi ai-je abandonné la vie incroyable dans le TARDIS?

- Parce que... Parce que vous... vous ne vouliez plus voir des choses horribles, parce que vous aviez une dette envers Élémohn... Parce que vous aviez trouvé une vie qui vous convenait et... Et pourquoi est-ce que je le vouvoie. Il n'est pas là. Ce n'est qu'un hologramme... Comment osez-vous l'utiliser comme ça! hurla le Docteur en se retournant brusquement vers Siméon.

Celui-ci regardait toujours l'alien de haut, mais ne parla point. Aucune expression ne traversait son visage holographique. Il était froid comme le marbre.

- Parce que j'avais peur, asséna Jonas derrière le voyageur temporel. J'avais peur de vous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas connaître ses raisons... assura le Docteur à la Grande Intelligence.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Siméon. Que croyez-vous qu'il avait en tête en préparant ses "valises"? Il ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur, c'est sûr. Il en a même pleuré, si vous voulez tout savoir, en voyant sa chambre vide. Mais il a décidé de partir. Parce qu'il vous craignait. Et il avait raison.

- Vous... Vous...

- Vous ne méritez plus le titre que vous vous êtes octroyé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire...

- Si, je le peux!

Siméon disparut. Le Docteur recula, surpris. Et alors, derrière l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la "Grande Intelligence", un autre hologramme apparut. Celui du Docteur, mais pas n'importe lequel. Le Docteur de la Guerre, avec ce visage vieilli qu'il avait lors de ses derniers jours, avec sa barbe irrégulière, son manteau de cuir, ses longues bottes, son tournevis attaché à une bandoulière qui ceignait son torse, et son regard fatigué.

- Je vous interdit de...

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que l'on avait dit? coupa le vieil homme avec sa voix brisée. Ce que j'avais dit, en tout cas. Ce jour là... Le dernier jour, malgré tout les changements, une chose est restée, avec les trois qui ont suivi. Une mission et un principe que tu a rejeté. Une autre promesse qui faisait de nous ce que nous sommes devenus après cette guerre. Moi, et ceux qui m'ont suivi. Ce jour là, j'avais dit qu'il en était assez. Ce jour là, je faisait une nouvelle promesse, que tu n'a pas tenue. J'avais dit "assez"... J'avais dit "plus jamais"...

- Et tu as failli commettre un double génocide! répliqua le vrai Seigneur du Temps, sans même se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hologramme de la Grande Intelligence.

- Oui mais il y avait cet homme, ce dictateur... rappela une autre voix, plus à gauche.

L'alien se tourna, et vit qu'un deuxième hologramme était apparut, celui d'un homme de petite taille, habillé d'une veste noire et d'une chemise bleue, aux cheveux obscurs parfaitement coiffés en une sorte de casque.

- Il me ressemblait beaucoup... continua cette deuxième incarnation du Seigneur du Temps. Salamander, n'est-ce pas? Certains "résistants" me demandaient mon aide. Des anciens hommes d'états déchus par Salamander, diffamés! Je ne les ai pas cru tout de suite, d'ailleurs l'avenir m'a en partie donné raison. Mais je voulais avant tout des faits! Ils souhaitaient que je me fasse passer pour lui, pour mettre la main sur les dossiers l'incriminant. Mais ils voulaient aussi que je le tue. Et qu'avais-je répondu? Mot pour mot, mon cher: "Je le confondrai, le ruinerai, le ferai arrêter, mais je ne serai pas son exécuteur! Personne n'a ce droit!"

- Je n'ai pas tué Prog! répéta l'alien.

- Mais tu souhaitais sa mort.

Encore à gauche, un autre était apparu, dans son long manteau, les mains dans les poches, mais le regard grave. Celui qu'Adrian avait rencontré à New-York.

- Et tu souhaitais la mort de tout ces Daleks. Alors que des siècles auparavant, il y avait Caan. Dalek Caan. Celui qui a détruit la meilleure chance qu'avait les Daleks de devenir meilleurs. Celui qui a fait tué Salomon. Celui qui a déclenché un génocide devant des yeux innocents.

Il fixait Sparrow, dont la gorge se nouait en se souvenant de ces horribles événements. Puis, il se tourna vers "sa future incarnation".

- Et malgré tout cela, je l'ai épargné. Je lui ai laissé une chance. Tout comme j'ai toujours voulu laisser une chance à tout ceux qui la méritait. Une chance, juste une. Alors que toi tu les a tous tués. Tu avais la possibilité d'enfermer le Dictateur à vie dans une prison, celle de transformer tout ces esclaves en humains doués de véritables consciences, voire même de leur redonner leur formes précédentes. Tu aurais pu donner une autre chance à ce Night et à l"Illusionniste. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. C'est bien trop facile d'agir comme tu le fait, mais que fais-tu de cette promesse que nous avons toujours voulu respecter? Jamais de cruauté. Jamais de lâcheté!

- Jamais céder! continua une autre voix encore à gauche.

Le Docteur avança, et vit un nouvel hologramme apparaître. Ils apparaissaient autour de la console, comme des aiguilles allant à l'envers... Celui-ci avait un T-Shirt noir, et un gilet de cuir de la même couleur. Ces cheveux coupés très court laissaient parfaitement dépasser ses voyantes oreilles.

- Tu as cédé à la pire des tentations. Tu as regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS, dans le vortex. Et tu l'as laissé te prendre. Tu l'as laissé te posséder. Tu as utilisé son pouvoir. Alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'il utiliserait ta haine et ta colère! Moi, je savais parfaitement que je n'étais pas blanc comme neige, dans mon esprit! Lorsque j'ai enlevé ce pouvoir du corps de Rose, lorsque j'ai absorbé le vortex, j'ai tout de suite résisté! Je l'ai tout de suite rejeté! Même si je savais que cela me tuerait. J'avais conscience du danger. Et tu l'avais aussi!

- Un jour j'ai fait une promesse, rappela une voix chevrotante.

Encore une fois, l'alien se tourna vers la gauche. Il avait presque fait le tour de la console. Face à lui se dressait sa toute première incarnation, dans les dernières années de sa vie. Diminuée et vieillissante.

- Je crois qu'il n'est jamais inutile de se rappeler de cette promesse, de s'en souvenir, et de la répéter. Plusieurs fois j'ai failli ne pas la respecter, mais je m'en suis toujours souvenu, ou quelqu'un me l'a rappelée, toujours à temps. Jamais de cruauté. Jamais de lâcheté. Jamais céder. Jamais abandonner.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple! Ce n'est pas que ça, être le Docteur! Ce n'est plus la même chose!

- Alors c'est comme ça? Vous refusez d'assumer. Comme toujours. Cela vous fait peur.

La voix qui venait de parler était plus que familière au Seigneur du Temps. Il recula de sa première incarnation, passant devant Adrian, qui restait silencieux, pour se placer devant la console, dans l'axe de la porte. Et là, en face de lui, dans le petit chemin menant à la sortie, un sixième hologramme était apparu. Chemise blanche, veste noire, yeux d'un bleu-vert grisâtre... C'était lui. Le douzième Docteur, la treizième incarnation, la quatorzième vie. Il était face à lui-même. Et en voyant cette projection, il recula, et se colla au panneau de la console, alors qu'autour de lui, il sentait presque les regards durs des cinq autres hologrammes.

- Vous pourriez très bien abandonner votre titre. Mais vous ne pouviez pas le faire, pas après avoir révélé cette promesse à votre compagne, et surtout pas après avoir "réhabilité" votre autre vous. Surtout pas après avoir vécu l'apogée de ce qu'il signifiait. Mais vous pouviez aussi garder ce nom et mentir. Respecter la "Règle N°1", et l'assumer, ne serait-ce que pour vous-même. Mais ça non plus, vous ne pouviez pas le faire. Cela vous effrayait. Non, vous trouvez une excuse, encore. Vous changez les choses. Vous modifiez le sens de ce que c'est d'être le Docteur, vous gardez une large interprétation. Vous adaptez le titre à ce que vous êtes devenu plutôt que de vous adapter au titre et à ce que vous vouliez devenir. Car vous avez peur de ce que vous êtes devenu.

- Je n'ai pas peur de moi-même, répondit le Docteur avec un ton laissant sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

- Bien au contraire. C'est votre plus grande peur.

Adrian se tourna vers le vrai Docteur, et son visage trahissait une certaine incrédulité de sa part.

- Ce jeune homme semble surpris... murmura l'hologramme. Lorsque, sur la fausse Gallifrey, vous êtes allé "sauver" ce cher Seigneur du Temps ici présent, vous ne semblez pas être resté plus longtemps. L'Illusionniste l'a confronté, par le biais de champs télépathiques très sophistiqués, à sa plus grande peur. Ses plus grandes peurs, dirais-je. Il les a affronté avec "brio", ce jour là. Mais il ne les a pas totalement comprise. Il s'est retrouvé nu sur Trenzalore. Dans la neige. Trenzalore, Docteur, l'endroit où vous deviez prononcer votre nom. Vous pensiez que c'était cela votre peur, et vous n'aviez pas totalement tort. Les Seigneurs du Temps, le spectre de la Guerre. Vous vous êtes débarrassé de ces illusions, mais pourtant, au fond de vous-même, vous sentiez que ce n'était pas tout. Et vous en rêviez chaque nuit passée dans ce TARDIS, dans vos cauchemars.

La gorge du Seigneur du Temps se noua en entendant ces mots. Parce que cet hologramme avait raison.

- Sur Trenzalore, il y avait ce champ de vérité. La vérité vous fait peur. Et sur Trenzalore, vous êtes né, vous, cette incarnation que vous avez face à vous! Vous risquiez de donner votre nom, la chose la plus précieuse que vous aviez, ce que vous cachez sous votre titre, titre qui n'a plus lieu d'être si vous répondez à la Question. Vous étiez nu sur Trenzalore, dans la neige, exposé à la vue de tous, le vrai vous était là, et non pas les titres et phrases qui camouflent votre véritable personnalité. Vous avez peur de la vérité, vous avez peur de vous-même et de ce que vous êtes devenu. Voilà votre plus grande peur: le vrai vous. La vérité sur vous. Celle que vous souhaitez même cacher à vous même.

Et alors que cet hologramme achevait de dire ceci, les autres se mirent à parler, et à répéter leurs paroles.

- Plus jamais!

- Personne n'avait ce droit!

- Tout le monde mérite une chance!

- Tu as cédé!

- Jamais de cruauté! jamais de lâcheté! Jamais céder! Jamais abandonner!

- Arrêtez... murmurait le Docteur, affolé. Arrêtez! ARRÊTEZ!

Les voix l'assaillaient, et il plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes et ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, mais rien n'y faisait, et les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Voilà pourquoi vous n'allez pas sortir par la porte! continua son hologramme. Parce que si vous le faîtes, vous vivrez avec tout cela sur la conscience. Alors qu'en restant ici, en vous faisant effacer, vous effacerez tout ce qui vous déshonore. Et vous sauveriez la vie de Clara Oswald. Si vous mourriez sur Trenzalore, cette "Tasha Lem" pouvait très bien la ramener à son époque.

- Mais cela effacera aussi ses bonnes actions, toute celles qui l'honorent! intervint Adrian, qui s'était remis de ces dernières révélations. Même s'il sauvera Clara, il condamnera sûrement l'Univers, il l'a dit lui-même! Il y a l'Infinium!

- Certes, vous avez le choix, Seigneur du Temps. Alors choisissez! Entre l'exil et l'inexistence! La culpabilité et la rédemption. Choisissez, entre sortir, et rester ici! Maintenant! »

Et alors que la Grande Intelligence prononçait ces derniers mots, un bruit résonna dans les entrailles du vaisseau. La cloche du cloître vibra dans les oreilles du Docteur. L'implosion était imminente, le danger était grand. Mais dans l'esprit de l'alien, et dans celui d'Adrian, la cloche sonnait autre chose. La fin du douzième Docteur. Car jamais plus il ne le serait, ou jamais il ne l'aurait été. Minuit s'achevait en ce jour. La cloche du cloître sonnait sa dernière heure. L'Heure des Choix.


	24. Chapitre 23: Choisir?

Ainsi devaient s'achever les choses. Sur un choix. Le plus terrible des choix. Le Docteur devait désormais décider, soit de rester dans cette pièce et ainsi de n'avoir jamais existé, ou bien de sortir et de vivre à jamais avec une horrible culpabilité.

S'il sortait dehors, alors quelle serait sa vie? Une vie de dépression? Une vie remplie à ressasser le passé et à tenter de se construire un avenir inutile et impossible? Le TARDIS serait mort, détruit de l'intérieur. Sa raison de vivre, tout ces voyages dans l'immensité du Temps et de l'Espace, aurait disparu avec lui. Implosée dans son esprit. Mais elle ne serait pas effacée pour autant, et elle serait toujours là, douloureux désir impossible à satisfaire. Quoiqu'il avait peut-être une planète entière à découvrir, derrière ces portes. Mais aurait-il le cœur à cela? Et aurait-il le temps? Bien sûr qu'il aurait le temps. Il avait devant lui des milliers d'années de vies, onze régénérations... Onze autres visages, qui peut-être verraient les choses différemment. Mais onze visages si lointains, si artificiels, si hypothétiques, depuis cet instant et cet endroit précis. Onze autres visages, soit douze vies, en comptant la sienne. Douze vies dont au moins une à se morfondre. Douze vies à attendre, pour rien, à explorer une planète probablement dénuée de beauté. La planète la plus proche qu'avait pu trouver le TARDIS. Et encore, avec un peu de malchance, la Grande Intelligence avait peut-être détourné le vaisseau pour qu'il atterrisse sur une planète hostile, sans vie, très petite, et qui ne serait jamais colonisée. S'il sortait, il devrait vivre des milliers d'années sur une simple planète, sans espoir de la quitter. Et surtout, s'il sortait, n'accepterait-il pas en quelque sorte cette horrible "vérité"? N'accepterait-il pas, en abandonnant son vaisseau, son passé, ses voyages et sa vie, d'y abandonner son titre? De le laisser s'effacer de sa vie, celle du douzième? N'était-ce pas donner raison à son ennemi? Et il laisserait l'Univers seul, sans aide...

Mais s'il restait, s'il s'effaçait... S'il n'avait jamais existé, que ce passerait-il? Orso mourrait. La dictature de Prog ne serait jamais renversée. Rotiart allait voler la technologie du Régénérateur, et tenter de prendre la galaxie d'Andromède, ou bien la ramener à l'Infinium. Ceux-ci prendraient le contrôle de la Terre. Et qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à Coxtin. Mais pourtant... Pourtant rien de cela n'était important. Le Titanic avait bien coulé, le Docteur ne l'avait jamais sauvé. Et le monde y a survécu. Il s'était construit autour de ce drame, et les normes de sécurité avaient changé sur les navires. Après tout, les résistants sur Qatros auraient très bien pu faire leur révolte tout seul. Dans le sang, certes, mais ils l'auraient faite par eux-même. Rotiart aurait peut-être pu être arrêté à temps, par l'Église de Tasha, par exemple. Witnink et le jeune Peter Lird n'aurait pas à mourir. Mais il y avait la Terre... Le vaisseau de l'Infinium, les satellites et l'Illusionniste. Sauf qu'il y avait aussi la Proclamation de l'Ombre, prête à intervenir.

L'Univers pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. N'était-ce pas une terrible réalité qu'il découvrait? L'Univers n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mille autres années ou presque avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait compris. C'était son visage précédent qui l'avait réalisé. Après mille années passées à sauver l'Univers, il avait compris une chose. L'Univers s'en fichait. Un millénaire de plus, et cela restait tellement vrai. L'Univers s'en fichait. L'Univers ne le remerciait jamais, l'Univers lui lançait qu'il n'était plus le Docteur, qu'il avait déchu et trahi son propre passé, et lui il voulait encore sauver l'Univers. Pour quoi faire? Pourquoi l'aider encore? Les regards de ses anciennes incarnations se faisaient lourds derrière lui, malgré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'hologrammes. Derrière lui son passé le jugeait encore. Mais son passé n'était rien. Son passé avait vécu dans l'illusion de servir à quelque chose. Alors que l'Univers ferait très bien sans lui... Alors qu'il y avait plus important que l'Univers.

Il y avait Clara. Cette jeune femme qui avait la vie devant elle, qui était amoureuse, qui avait un travail, des élèves, une famille. Une Fille Impossible à qui il devait la vie plus qu'à quiconque. Une Clara qu'il avait sacrifiée. Ne méritait-elle pas de vivre? Que valait l'Univers, qui se fichait du Docteur, face à une personne qui avait tant fait pour lui? Que valaient toutes les vies, sinon rien, face à la sienne?

« L'Univers s'en fiche... murmurait-il. Il ne veut pas de moi, il n'a pas besoin de moi...

- Alors qu'elle, elle a besoin de vous! renchérit son propre hologramme.

- Mais elle ne s'en souviendra pas... Elle ne saura pas le sacrifice que j'aurais fait pour elle... réalisait le Seigneur du Temps. Elle vivra les évènements tels qu'ils auraient du se produire. Elle n'aura même pas conscience de cette existence. De toute cette vie qu'elle a vécue ensuite.

- Mais elle vivra. Ne vaut-il mieux pas qu'elle vive, et que vous mourriez à ses cotés, de vieillesse? N'est-ce pas mieux pour vous de vous éteindre, à la fin de votre longue vie de Seigneur du Temps, après douze régénérations, et de la savoir en vie, que de vivre encore tout un autre cycle de vos vies et de la voir mourir dans cet âge si jeune? N'est-il pas plus juste que l'ancien parte en paix et que la jeune vive sa vie?

Le Docteur renifla, alors que d'autres larmes coulaient sur son visage tâché du sang séché qui s'était échappé de son nez, qu'Oswin avait frappé à Londres. S'il restait... Il allait voir sa vie se rembobiner. Revenir en arrière, jusqu'à sa naissance... Aurait-il l'occasion de voir Clara comme il avait vu Amy? Aurait-il la chance de survivre dans les souvenirs de sa compagne? Peut-être. Mais il ne devait pas. Non, il ne fallait pas. Parce qu'elle devait l'oublier. Elle devait l'enterrer au plus profond d'elle-même, elle devait dire adieu à tout cela. Elle devait vivre. Elle devait vivre sans avoir connu cet horrible Docteur qu'il avait été. Elle devait vivre sans aucun souvenir de ces voyages, de ces horreurs. Elle ne devait jamais savoir que Clarisse avait ne serait-ce qu'existé, car celle-ci ne devait jamais avoir existé. Elle ne devait jamais voir ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle devait vivre avec, en sa mémoire, le Docteur qu'il avait été un temps durant. Elle devait se souvenir de ce joyeux vagabond, ce fou voyageant dans une boîte bleue, faisant face à une planète vampirisant les souvenirs, ramenant à la raison un guerrier des glaces prêt à détruire la Terre. Elle devait vivre avec la seule et unique idée que le Docteur, son Docteur, était ce jeune homme fringant, habillé d'un nœud-papillon, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, et à montrer de fantastiques merveilles. Jamais elle ne devait se souvenir de lui, cet horrible monstre qu'il était devenu, ce tueur, cet exterminateur. Celui qui ne valait pas mieux que les Cybermen, les Daleks et les Seigneurs du Temps réunis. Jamais personne ne devait s'en souvenir. Jamais personne ne devait savoir que le Docteur était devenu pareille erreur, car jamais pareille erreur ne devait se produire. Jamais. Non pas "Plus Jamais", mais "Jamais".

Lui, dans les derniers moments où son existence était bien réelle, il se souvenait aussi de ce vagabond. Il honorait une de ses promesses, celle qu'il avait faite en jurant de se souvenir de cette vie. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce temps où le Docteur fut cet homme, qu'il avait critiqué et raillé durant toute sa nouvelle vie, alors que maintenant il découvrait que cette dernière incarnation, cette vie qui aurait du en s'achevant achever celle du Docteur, était celui qu'il aurait du être, par les actes tout du moins. Et la précédente aussi. Et presque toutes. Il n'honorait pas son passé. Il changeait mais avait oublié qui il avait été, quel était l'héritage qu'il portait. Et il était devenu la Bête,la Tempête qui Approche et qui prend tout sur son passage.

- Elle ne doit pas se souvenir... Elle doit oublier, ne jamais avoir vécu cela... chuchotait-il en reniflant, la tête baissée. Et moi aussi. Je...

Il releva son visage et fit face à son hologramme. Son regard de honte et de tristesse face à son regard de glace et de distance.

- J'ai... J'ai fait mon choix.

Le sourire satisfait qu'il avait tant eu durant les derniers mois s'afficha sur le visage de l'hologramme... Le cloche du cloître avait sonné encore et encore, et l'Heure des Choix s'achevait ici, et maintenant. Le Docteur restait. L'implosion était proche. Et au plus profond des champs télépathiques et des systèmes du TARDIS, la Grande Intelligence jubilait de cette victoire finale.

- Non... murmurait Adrian. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... Vous ne pouvez pas! Pensez à Jonas, bon sang! Il mourra sur sa planète, lui!

- Pourquoi devrait-il mourir? Il pourrait très bien survivre, participer à une révolution... Qatros se libérera bien toute seule...

- Alors pensez à Gallifrey! À votre peuple, votre propre peuple, que vous avez enfin sauvé! Vous voulez qu'ils meurent tous?

- Mais ils ne valaient pas mieux que les Daleks, et...

- Mais ça c'étaient les dirigeants, les nobles, les guerriers! Il y avait bien des gens honnêtes, des innocents, des enfants, sur Gallifrey! Vous allez les laisser brûler? Mourir dans le néant qui sépare les univers, le void, parce que vos fichus calculs ne seraient pas corrigés?

- Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités! coupa l'hologramme. Soit il sort, soit il reste. C'est son choix de rester!

Adrian réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait trouver le compromis. Le fameux compromis, qui n'était jamais simple, mais qu'il y avait presque toujours. Il y en avait un. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Au plus profond de lui il sentait que cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Que cela ne devait pas se terminer ainsi.

- On peux réparer le TARDIS, Docteur.

- Non. Cela prendrait trop de temps. Et puis... Il rejetterait les réparations, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps en faisant un signe de tête vers son hologramme.

- Ou alors... On peux déclencher une régénération du TARDIS! Cela le réparerait, et détruirait la Grande Intelligence!

- Sauf que je bloque le système de régénération! coupa celle-ci.

Le jeune homme commençait à trembler. Son angoisse montait de plus en plus. Sa fin aussi approchait, s'il restait ici. Enfin, il ne pourrait pas se retrouver ici ou dehors après l'effacement de ce Docteur. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui aurait été effacé aussi. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Aucun compromis. Plus rien d'autre que ces deux possibilités. Et ce choix avait déjà été pris par un autre. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre.

Et alors, au fond de lui, il sentit. Il comprit. Son visage s'éclaira peu à peu, ce qui n'intriguait même plus le Seigneur du Temps, lassé par la vie et par tout cela.

- Il y a un compromis... chuchotait le jeune Sparrow.

- Bien sûr que non...

- Si, il y en a un!

- Même s'il y en avait un, je ne voudrais pas le prendre. Vous savez très bien que ces compromis sont horribles.

- Oh, celui-ci le sera, Docteur, mais c'est le moins pire de tous.

- Arrêtez de divaguer et de dire des stupidités de ce genre! coupa l'hologramme. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à ce choix.

Adrian prit une profonde inspiration, et fit face à la projection de l'alien, qui se trouvait devant la porte.

- Et ben en fait... Si, il y en a un. Un qui résoudrait tout les problèmes. Le TARDIS survivrait, serait réparé, vous, vous disparaîtriez à jamais, et vous, Docteur... vous n'auriez plus à... "vous soucier de vos actes". De ceux que vous avez commis et que votre mentalité vous aurait poussé à commettre.

- Le TARDIS ne peux pas se régénérer, je vous l'ai déjà dit! répéta le faux Seigneur du Temps.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bien sûr que non! Il est sous mon contrôle.

- Et alors? Imaginez une créature vivant de la chasse, une créature carnivore. Contrôlez son esprit, et essayez de l'empêcher de manger. Ensuite, mettez-la au milieu d'une table remplie de viandes en tout genre. Vous aurez des difficultés à la retenir, parce que l'instinct reprendra le dessus. Mettez-lui une de ces viandes dans la bouche, et là elle ne répondra plus de rien. Elle dévorera tout ce qu'elle peuT.

- Sauf que nous ne parlons pas de viandes! asséna l'hologramme avec un ton méprisant. Il s'agit d'énergies surpuissantes, de régénérations et de machine temporelle.

- Absolument... murmura le Docteur derrière Adrian.

Le jeune homme se retourna, et son regard assuré, le regard de celui qui avait trouvé la solution, croisa le regard si triste et angoissé de l'alien. Le Seigneur du Temps avait honte de lui-même et de ce qu'il était devenu. Il aurait voulu tout effacer...

- Il faut parfois assumer ses erreurs... continua Sparrow avec une voix vaporeuse et teintée de respect pour la pauvre créature qui souffrait de ses mots et de ne serait-ce que d'imaginer ce qu'il proposait. Je ne suis pas fier des miennes, Docteur. Mais je les assume. Maintenant, en tout cas, je les assume. Tant celles avec Clarisse que celles avec d'autres. Quelqu'un, un jour, m'a dit que je devais assumer mes erreurs. Qu'on devait tous les assumer.

Il s'avança vers l'alien, et leva légèrement son visage, pour continuer à fixer le Seigneur du Temps.

- Mais avant de dire cela, ce quelqu'un a bien du l'apprendre. Il a bien du assumer ses propres erreurs, non? Ses propres errements. Tout les sacrifices qu'il a entrepris au nom d'on-ne-sait-trop-quoi. Il a du assumer que parfois, pour lui, la fin justifiait les moyens. Sinon comment aurait-il pu me dire de faire de même?

En entendant ces mots, le Docteur se raidit. Son regard devint presque effrayé en comprenant ce que Adrian venait de dire. Il avait vécu son futur. Il avait eu un futur. Il y avait bien une possibilité de survivre à tout cela. Il y avait bien ce compromis... Une idée qu'il avait vite comprise lorsque Sparrow l'avait évoquée, mais qu'il avait refusé d'admettre. Et alors, son regard si effaré face au mystère qu'était le jeune homme, devint reconnaissant. Une autre larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, alors que "l'Étranger" avait un triste sourire compatissant. Et après avoir fermé les yeux encore une fois, pour reprendre ses esprits, le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers la porte, et appuya ses mains sur la console brisée derrière son dos, alors que la cloche du cloître sonnait encore.

- Je crois que... je crois que je suis toujours le Docteur. Je veux le croire. Et je me fiche de ce que vous allez dire. Ce n'est pas à ses ennemis que l'on doit faire confiance. J'ai fait des erreurs, oui. J'ai fait des choses que je commence presque à regretter. Non... Non, non, et non, ça ne va pas. Autant être honnête, de toute façon. Je les regrette. Pas toutes, c'est vrai. Je regrette avoir forcé ces esclaves à faire exploser leur propre vaisseau... Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir transformé le traître en esclave. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait condamner Prog à mort. Ni même d'avoir jeté Night et l'Illusionniste dans le vide. Non, ce sont des choses que je ne regrette pas. Et pourtant je devrais... Je le sais bien! Mais au fond de moi, ça ne marche pas. Ce que je suis me dit que c'était nécessaire, que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Au plus profond de moi, je suis satisfait de ces actes... Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien... Mais c'est ainsi. Mais je veux croire que je suis le Docteur. L'homme qui rend les gens meilleurs. J'assume avoir été cruel, lâche, et avoir cédé. Mais je ne veux pas abandonner. Je ne veux pas céder à nouveau, céder à la facilité de pouvoir tout effacer comme ça. Parce que c'est lâche, et même cruel, d'une certaine façon. Et sortir dehors l'est tout autant. Parce que l'Univers a beau n'avoir rien à faire de son Docteur, le Docteur, lui, en a quelque chose à faire de l'Univers.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et la souffla lentement, puis fixa à nouveau l'hologramme, alors que la cloche du cloître sonnait de plus en plus fort.

- Alors peut-être n'ai-je pas été le Docteur durant toute cette vie. Peut-être que durant les dernières heures j'ai fait honte à mon passé. Mais c'est terminé. Maintenant je fais face, et je fais mon choix. Je choisis de ne pas abandonner mon nom, de ne pas détruire cette promesse millénaire, alors que j'ai tant d'années devant moi. Pour tout ceux qui m'ont précédé, tout ceux que j'ai été, pour que tout ce qu'ils ont fait vaille la peine d'avoir été fait... C'est eux que je choisis. C'est ce qu'ils sont que j'honore dans mes derniers moments.

L'hologramme, bien qu'il n'était qu'une projection entièrement contrôlée par la Grande Intelligence, parut surpris, et commença presque à montrer des signes de peur.

- Vos... derniers moments?

- Faisons cela dans les règles, voulez-vous? Je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de prononcer trois mots. Trois mots implacables qui annoncent que oui, ce sont les derniers moments. Qu'il n'y a aucune autre échappatoire, à part peut-être la mort pure et simple.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Qu'allez-vous faire?

- Ça a commencé, asséna le Docteur en lâchant la console et levant sa main droite devant son visage.

Celle-ci semblait comme habitée d'une lueur intérieure, d'un jaune éclatant, presque blanc. Autour, une légère fumée jaunâtre s'échappait de sa peau. Et la même lueur commençait à habiter le bas de son cou. Et ses yeux humides lançaient désormais un regard bien plus assuré et dangereux. Un regard de défi, un regard presque cruel de victoire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! cria l'hologramme.

- Bien sûr que si. Et devinez quoi? En faisant cela, je mets la viande dans la bouche de la bête. Je nourris le TARDIS d'énergie régénératrice, et là, il suivra. Il se régénérera lui-même, vous détruisant avec. Et moi je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de ces sentiments horribles qui n'habitent, de cette satisfaction que j'ai d'avoir provoqué la mort ou pire. Je serais parti. Mort à jamais, remplacé par un autre ou une autre. Un inconnu qui honorera mieux la promesse que je ne l'aurais fait.

- C'est de la lâcheté, Docteur! C'est vous dérober!

- Non, ce n'en est pas! Vous savez ce que cela demande de se supprimer soi-même? Vous pensez que je survivrai, mais vous ne savez pas ce qui m'attend. Je vais mourir, peu à peu, et chacun de mes actes va me poursuivre, jusqu'à se faner dans mon esprit. Je vais disparaître et ne jamais revenir. Et je vais me réveiller, en douleur, dans un nouveau corps brûlant, avec un esprit nouveau. Et ce ne sera pas moi. Il aura mes souvenirs, il aura mon expérience et mes connaissances, mais ce ne sera pas moi. Est-ce lâche de se confronter encore une fois à ses erreurs, alors qu'on les a assumées? Je les assume, et il y en a tant que je souhaiterais regretter!

Il avait ramené ses deux bras le long de son corps, et replaça sa main devant lui, pour admirer la beauté de la force qui allait le détruire. La lumière et la fumée l'apaisait, malgré leur intensité. Dans ses doigts, il commençait à sentir la brise qui habitait le TARDIS. Ses nerfs gagnaient en sensibilité. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de fixer sa main plus longtemps: la Grande Intelligence n'avait pas terminé son combat.

- Alors au moins vous acceptez cette implacable réalité: vous n'êtes plus le Docteur!

- En disant cela vous acceptez une autre vérité: votre espérance de vie se compte en minutes à peine! Vous vous accrochez à la moindre petite parcelle de victoire. Laissez-moi vous dire que oui, parfois, je n'ai pas été le Docteur, et que oui, j'ai fait des erreurs, et je les assume. Et faire ce que je fait est comme une sanction pour moi. Mais n'essayez pas de dire que je ne suis plus le Docteur, vous m'entendez? Je suis le Docteur plus que je ne l'ai jamais été dans cette vie! La régénération est une loterie, mais je veux croire que je me rends meilleur. Je crois, au plus profond de moi, que ce n'est pas lâche de faire ainsi, ni cruel pour autre que vous ou moi. J'accepte ce traitement, et vous, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Vous êtes bien plus horrible que moi.

- Vous cédez à une autre facilité, Docteur!

- Non, je ne cède pas, au contraire! Je ne cède pas à une autre facilité, je vous l'ai dit. Et je n'abandonne rien. Je n'abandonne pas ma promesse, je n'abandonne pas mes valeurs. Et je n'abandonne pas mon TARDIS, ni même l'Univers. Alors pour l'amour du ciel taisez-vous!

L'énergie emplissait son crâne, et il commençait à sentir la brise, les moindres mouvements d'air provoqués par Adrian, sur ses joues, son nez, son front et ses lèvres. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sensibles, et les moindres contours de l'hologramme lui apparaissaient tellement faux, tellement artificiels, désormais qu'il voyait la réalité avec une vision si développée.

- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi choisir en paix. Certes, j'ai déjà choisi, mais si l'Heure des Choix doit sonner, c'est maintenant. Laissez-moi sauver ce TARDIS, laissez-moi sauver le Docteur. Si je fais tout cela c'est en son nom, et rien que pour cela taisez-vous. J'ai vu des gens mourir dignement face à moi. Et j'en ai tué de façon si indigne... Taisez-vous, et laissez-moi profiter de ce dernier instant. Laissez-moi mourir dignement. Laissez-moi mourir pour une cause qui vaut qu'on meure pour elle. Parce que je suis déjà mort, tant de fois. Parfois de vieillesse, parfois pour avoir défendu mes idées, parfois pour avoir défendu l'Univers. Parfois, même, pour avoir voulu sauver un innocent. Même un inconnu. Je veux croire que je meure ainsi, vous m'entendez? Tout les deux, vous m'entendez? Je veux croire que je sauve le Docteur, cet innocent. Je veux croire que je protège l'Univers. Laissez-moi croire cela. Taisez-vous et laissez-moi mourir ainsi.

Il ne sentait plus ses mains, ainsi qu'une grande partie de son corps. Sa tête elle-même commençait à se couper de son cerveau, et de ses sens. Il sentit une dernière fois la brise qui passait dans le TARDIS, eut une ultime inspiration... Il y eut un silence pendant quelque seconde, qui ne fut coupé que par la cloche qui continuait de sonner régulièrement, et le sifflement qui émanait de son corps. Et alors, en lançant ses derniers mots, il expira:

- Laissez-moi mourir en Docteur. »

Le Seigneur du Temps ne sentait presque plus son cou, ainsi que ses lèvres et ses joues. Il était comme flottant dans le vide, et sa vue commençait à se brouiller, alors que ses nerfs étaient tant remplis d'énergies, tellement sensibles, qu'ils étouffaient de cela. Cette puissance, d'ailleurs, s'échappait déjà de ses mains, dans un torrent de faible débit. Il réussit, tant bien que mal, à en diriger une vers la console, qui commença à absorber cette lumière orangée. De son visage aussi l'énergie s'échappait. Il sentait qu'il y en avait encore bien plus à revendre, à rejeter. Devant lui, l'hologramme ne réagissait plus, de même que tout les autres autour de la console. La Grande Intelligence devait vouloir s'échapper. Mais elle n'aurait jamais le temps, ni la possibilité de le faire.

Le Docteur réussit à lever son visage, brutalement, car il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait avec grande précision. Sa vue se brouillait encore plus, et il voyait les rondelles brisées, et l'énergie de régénération qui s'échappait de son visage, en un faible torrent. Et alors il ferma les yeux, prêt à revivre, pour la quatorzième fois dans sa vie, le pire des martyr. Après quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus les ouvrir, qu'il n'en avait plus la force. La lumière qu'il voyait à travers ses paupières disparut, et il comprit que sa vue était partie. Le sifflement de la régénération s'éteignit juste après, et alors il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Et dans la salle de contrôle, brusquement, son corps lâcha le torrent, le vrai. L'énergie régénératrice s'échappa de ses mains à toutes vitesse, avec une force telle que son dos et ses bras se tendirent, le mettant en forme de croix. L'énergie, jaune-orangée, éclaira la pièce, et fonça à toute vitesse pour venir frapper les murs, tandis qu'elle s'échappait avec la même rage de sa tête, pour venir s'étaler dans les rondelles. Celles-ci commencèrent à l'absorber, tandis que le flot provenant de ses mains s'insinuait dans les cicatrices, les fentes des parois. Et alors que le visage du Docteur commençait à changer, que son menton s'élargissait, que ses pommettes prenaient plus de relief, et que ses cheveux changeaient lentement de couleur, et que tout son corps semblait grandir de quelques centimètres, une fumée jaunâtre s'échappa de la console, et des fissures. Le rotor temporel s'emplissait lui aussi de cette nouvelle énergie. Et alors que le Seigneur du Temps brûlait sa quatorzième régénération, et que le TARDIS lui-même s'apprêtait à renaître, les hologrammes disparurent, tous. La Grande Intelligence fut détruite par la machine temporelle. Et au milieu de ces flots de lumières, d'énergie et de chaleur, au milieu de cette mort et de cette vie, de ces renaissances qui emplissaient l'atmosphère, un être continuait et restait le même. Personne en cet instant ne put voir Adrian, souriant, qui jubilait presque. C'était comme s'il riait de joie, de bonheur. Quiconque dans ses yeux qui commençaient presque à s'emplir de larmes y voyait un soulagement et une joie des plus grandes. Mais personne ne put le voir. Personne ne put comprendre que son mystère était bien plus encore que ce que l'on imaginait. Mais l'homme qui venait de prendre la place du Seigneur du Temps, celui dont le corps nouveau et l'esprit nouveau allaient bientôt se relier, celui qui quelques secondes plus tard allait naître, lui, allait vite le comprendre, que ce mystère état bien plus grand et épais que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Leurs vies étaient liées, l'avaient été et le seraient. Et si Adrian ne le savait pas encore, pas totalement, il le comprenait, il le ressentait, il le devinait. Et sa quasi-euphorie et son soulagement grandissant, bien qu'ils étaient de véritables sentiments, cachaient l'angoisse qui l'habitait. L'angoisse grandissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que les secondes fuyaient. L'angoisse de ce cri de douleur que le 13ème Docteur allait laisser s'échapper en naissant brusquement dans un corps inconnu. Ce cri qui annonçait qu'après l'Heure des Choix viendraient d'autres heures... Des heures inconnues qui l'effrayaient. Des heures inconnues qui sonneraient avec ce cri.

Et le Docteur cria.


	25. Épilogue: Renaître?

Les souvenirs revenaient. Le cerveau, en se réarrangeant, les ramenait à la surface. Pour les tuer à petit feu.

"Est-ce que vous savez conduire cette machine?" Le TARDIS, la régénération précédente. Clara, totalement chamboulée, choquée. Et lui, perdu, à moitié amnésique, frustré de ne plus savoir comment diriger son vaisseau. Cette frustration qui disparaissait peu à peu, le souvenir se fanant dans son esprit.

"Vous voulez les deviner..." Adrian Sparrow. Le mystérieux inconnu, celui qui voulait lui sauver la vie, celui qu'il allait rencontrer encore dans sa prochaine vie. Qu'il était furieux, ce jour là. Lorsque le jeune homme lui avait dit ces mots et qu'il était parti sans rien dire d'autre. Furieux et curieux. Et triste, parce qu'il avait peur que Clara décide de partir. Et toute cette peur, cette tristesse et cette curiosité mourraient.

"Merci, Docteur. Pour ça, et pour tout ce que j'ai pu voir." Jonas. Leurs au-revoir, et toute la tristesse qui allait avec. La tristesse, mais aussi la fierté, de voir son compagnon s'en aller pour une vie de bien, une vie consacrée aux autres, une vie consacrée à aider des planètes entières. Et il y avait cette étrange émotion, qu'il ne savait nommer, qui apparaissait car il savait désormais que Jonas était parti car il le craignait. Mais cette émotion disparut très vite, tuée dans l'œuf. Ainsi que la tristesse. Ainsi que la fierté. Tout le souvenir devenait fade, perdant toute saveur, toute personnalité. Tout ce qu'il avait été se vidait dans le néant, disparaissait, toute ces émotions qui ne seraient peut-être plus les mêmes plus tard.

"Oh, non, Docteur...", "OH SI!" Moscou, la Tour Ostankino. Il avait attrapé la jambe de l'Ilusionniste et s'était laissé tomber avec lui dans le vide. Qu'il était sûr de lui, ce jour là. Il était déterminé en se jetant vers le sol. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'il y survivrait. Qu'on le téléporterait avant qu'il ne s'écrase, avec l'Illusionniste. L'avenir lui avait donné raison. Mais maintenant, cette assurance qu'il avait brûlait lentement dans son esprit et partait en cendres. Il savait quels sentiments l'habitaient en ces instants, et lorsqu'il serait cet autre Docteur, il saurait parfaitement dire ce qui le motivait, et comment il se sentait. Mais ce ne serait plus qu'une connaissance. Aucun ressenti ne s'imprimerait sur ce souvenir, ou du moins pas le premier ressenti. Ce serait l'idée que se fera cet homme de cette action, sûrement l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une folie et d'un prise de risque énorme...

"Laissez-moi... mourir... en... en honnête homme." Witnink, et sa mort dramatique. Qu'il l'avait admiré, ce jour là. Qu'il avait admiré l'honnête homme dans ses derniers moments, refusant de devenir un Bâtard du Temps. L'Univers avait perdu un grand homme, ce jour là. Mais cette admiration disparaissait de plus en plus, s'effaçait de son esprit.

"Je mérite bien votre pitié! Tout le monde mérite votre pitié, Docteur!" Rotiart, le traître. Ne méritait-il pas cette pitié? Cette seconde chance... Il avait du vivre ce que le Seigneur du Temps vivait en ce moment... Celui-ci l'avait régénéré juste après qu'il eut dit ces mots, rétorquant qu'il n'en avait pas eu, lui, de pitié. Et comme il sentait que c'était juste... Certes, désormais, rétrospectivement, il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, mais les émotions qu'il avait ressenties durant ce souvenir ressortaient, et au plus profond de son être il n'avait aucun remord, et il culpabilisait pour cela. Mais tout disparaissait. La pensée que cela était juste, le fait qu'il ne regrettait rien, la satisfaction de savoir qu'il allait affronter son passé et ses démons, pour finir par mourir et renaître en esclave.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Le cri de Clara, lorsqu'ils avaient atterri sur Qatros. Le champ de cadavres de la forêt calcinée, et la découverte de ce Orso. Il avait vu le champ de bataille, cet endroit qui l'avait dégouté. L'horreur même de ce massacre commençait à disparaître, ce qui le soulageait. Mais même ce soulagement s'effaçait.

"ATTENTI..." Clara qui disparaissait devant lui, et ce doigt pointé en avant par l'Ange de Coxtin. Toute la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti après, cette remise en cause de sa grande curiosité, qui avait amené sa compagne à mourir... Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais tout s'était effacé, et le goût amer de ce souvenir n'était plus.

"_Ainsi, j'ai gagné ce dernier combat._" Le Cyberempereur, et Night. Ce dernier combat, psychologique, où il était impossible de battre un cyberman. Il avait perdu. Il avait eu peur... Peur non pas de lui, mais des révélations et de cette vérité qu'il ne voulait pas accepter. Et il avait décidé de combattre l'esprit par la force brute. Appuyer sur ce bouton et lâcher Night dans le trou noir... Il y avait cette peur, et cette petite lâcheté de s'être ainsi débarrassé du cyborg... Et en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus.

"EXTERMINER!" Ces horribles souvenirs qui venaient de revenir, qu'il avait oubliés et dont il se souviendrait désormais à jamais... Le massacre, l'extermination de la flotte Dalek. Il avait tout vu, et il revoyait tout, il ressentait sa haine, mais aussi la peur terrifiante qu'avaient ressentie les Daleks. Et cette horreur qu'il revoyait, elle disparaissait peu à peu, comme une ultime rédemption.

"Courez. Courez espèce de petit malin. Et souvenez-vous de moi!" Clara. Oswin. Oswald. Clarisse. Sparrow. Tout ces échos, toutes ces versions, toutes mourant avec ces mots. Dans l'Asile des Daleks, à Londres, sur Trenzalore... Et à Coxtin. Et dans ce vaisseau amiral de la flotte Dalek, derrière ce champ de force. Derrière ces mots il y avait tant de sentiments qui brûlaient dans son esprit. La culpabilité de l'avoir laissée mourir, la tristesse, le manque... Mais tout disparaissait. Tout l'apaisait. Les souvenirs n'affluaient plus. Ils disparaissaient. Ils mourraient, s'éteignaient, privés des émotions qui les rendaient vivants. L'alien s'en souviendrait, bien sûr. Peut-être immédiatement, peut-être après quelques heures ou jours... Qui pouvait savoir? Mais ils disparaissaient. Et même le calme commençait à s'en aller. Les dernières sensations s'effaçaient.

Seule une phrase, un léger souvenir, fut encore ravivé par les changements de son esprit. Une simple phrase, sans même les images qui l'accompagnaient... "Je vais essayer de faire vite, donc, à tout à l'heure..." La voix de Clara résonnait comme un dernier écho dans ce calme mourant. Ces mots qu'elle avait lancés à son compagnon, ce Paul... Les derniers mots qu'il entendrait d'elle...

Mais tout le trouble que ces mots provoquèrent resta quelques secondes, remplaçant le calme, pour finir par s'effacer aussi, et par être remplacés par le noir, le vide de l'esprit. Le néant de la pensée. La mort. Plus de souvenirs. Plus d'émotions. Plus de sensations. Plus rien.

À partir de ce moment, le 12ème Docteur n'existait plus. Et en cet instant précis, le Docteur n'existait plus.


End file.
